Brothers & Sisters 5º Temporada
by Dani Criss
Summary: Esta es la 5º Temporada de mi fic Brothers & Sisters. Es la última temporada de este fic. Os recomiendo que leáis las 4 primeras temporadas para que no os salgan dudas al leer este fic. De nuevo ni los actores de Glee ni la serie Brothers & Sisters me pertenecen.
1. 5x01

Lea: Nunca pensé que volveríamos a esta mesa. No puedo deciros lo bien que sienta cenar juntos de nuevo. No lo hemos hecho desde la noche del accidente. Para ser honesta... algunas veces siento como si nunca lo hubiéramos superado. Pero de alguna manera lo hicimos. Tomó un tiempo, creo. Naya solo trata de seguir adelante. Darren estuvo ocupado tratando de salvar a cada familia del mundo excepto la nuestra. Mamá... parece que se convirtió en otra persona pero alguien resultó ser un héroe en más de una manera. Y en cuanto a mi... bueno he estado viviendo este año como he podido ante la insistencias de las enfermeras para que desconectaran a Cory ...

_Ese mísmo dia por la mañana_

Naya estaba paseando por la calle cuando Heather la llamó.

Naya: Vale. No te veo.

Heather: Estoy en la esquina de la tercera con Figueroa, nena.

Naya: Bueno, yo también. Heather, estoy llegando tarde. Tengo una reunión para cerrar la venta del lago de Carjessin. Nos estamos jugando 60 millones de euros.

Heather: ¿Tanto dinero ofrecen?

Naya: Pues sí, vamos a hablar de las condiciones de la venta. Iría Lea a la venta pero como ella está en el hospital a ver si Cory logra salir del coma pues me lo pidió a mí ...

entonces Naya vio un anuncio de ropa interior y era Heather la que llevaba esa ropa interior.

Naya: Oh, Dios mío.

Heather: Entonces ... ¿Cómo salgo?

Naya: Enorme.

Heather: No puedo creer que ellos ya colgaron. Oh,está colgado.

Naya: Será un bonito modo de romper el hielo en la reunión de padres y maestros.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren estaba reunido con un chico menor de edad que se le había visto dormir en la calle e iba a defender en un juicio.

Darren: De acuerdo, Mateo. Escucha. Cuando el juez se dirija a ti dentro de 5 minutos, habla clara y cortésmente o en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mandará tu culo al reformatorio.

Mateo: Vale.

Tras 5 minutos Darren y Mateo entraron en la sala donde se le iba a ser juzgado Mateo.

Darren: Su señoría, el enviar a mi cliente al reformatorio significa decir que nuestro sistema de justicia penal valora más el castigo del joven que el valor redentor de un verdadero hogar. El padre de Mateo está aquí hoy, y está preparado para llevarlo a casa. Ruego a su señoría cuando se pronuncie sobre este caso, deje que su entendimiento del insignificante crimen de Mateo sea compensado por su creencia en la monumental importancia de la familia.

Jueza Lockhart: Bien, entonces. Sentencio que el acusado deberá volver bajo la custodia de su padre donde se comportará.¿Está claro? Siguiente caso.

Tras eso Mateo empezó a hablar con Darren.

Mateo: He estado bien en el reformatorio.

Darren: Créeme. No lo has estado.

Mateo: ¿Tienes hijos?

Darren: No. No tengo. Creo que tu padre está esperando. Deberías ir.

Y entonces Mateo se fue con su padre con cara triste.

* * *

Por su parte Jane estaba trabajando en una floristería cuando paró para llamar a Lea pero le saltó el buzón de voz.

Jane: Lea, hola. Yo solo... quería estar segura de que vendrías... vendrías a la cena esta noche. Hace mucho que no hacemos ninguna cena y Jacob está planeando un gran menú. Así que... llámame.

Entonces su jefa se aproximó a ella.

Zoe: Hola.

Jane: Hola.

Zoe: ¿Era una conversación personal la que estabas teniendo?

Jane: Sí, Zoe. Era una llamada personal. Y me tengo que ir temprano como te dije, espero que no te molestes.

Zoe: Bueno, estás aquí ahora... y hay clientes esperando.

Jane: Vale.

Y entonces Jane siguió trabajando.

* * *

Por su parte Jacob estaba en el restaurante cuando entró Dianna.

Dianna: Hola.

Jacob: Hola.

Dianna: ¿Es hoy cuando va a cenar toda tu familia?

Jacob: Si ... ¿estás bien?

Dianna: Lo siento cariño pero no quiero ir a la cena. No estoy de humor.

Jacob: ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

Dianna: Me ha dicho que no puedo acercarme a mi madre porque podría hacer que empeorase más todavía.

Jacob: ¿Empeorar más después de sufrir amnesia?

Dianna: Sí, al parecer podría incluso olvidar todo los recuerdos que todavía conserva y ... por eso no quieren que vaya a verla.

Jacob: Tranquila mi amor. Seguro que todos los entienden.

Dianna: La verdad es que no lo entiendo: Desde el accidente no hemos tenido ninguna cena familiar y ahora de repente quieren que cenemos juntos.

Jacob: Naya y Heather acaban de volver de París y es normal que quieran vernos a todos pero tranquila, que no hace falta que vayas.

Dianna: Gracias cariño.

Jacob: De nada.

* * *

Más tarde Naya se fue a su casa tras la reunión que tuvo. En su casa la estaba esperando Heather.

Naya: ¡Ya he vuelto!

Heather: ¡Hola cariño! Explícame eso de los 60 millones de euros.

Naya: Al parecer esta compañía está muy interesada en el lago Carjessin y creo que el dinero nos puede venir bien.

Heather: Saldría a 10 millones por cabeza.

Naya: Incluso podríamos volver a París y vivir allí para siempre.

Heather: ¿Tú crees?

Naya: Pues sí porque la verdad es que no hay nada que me retenga aquí.

* * *

Llegó la hora de cenar y todos se reunieron finalmente en casa de Jane. Todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer. El ambiente en la sala era muy raro hasta que Darren rompió el hielo.

Darren: ¿Qué tal París?

Naya: Muy bien. Nos ha encantado. Por cierto esta tarde he tenido una reunión con una empresa que quiere comprar el lago de Carjessin. Serían por 60 millones. Sólo falta que firméis vosotros.

Jacob: ¿De verdad vamos a firmar?

Jane: Es una buena cantidad de dinero. A todos os podría venir bien.

Naya: Sí, con eso desde luego que podríamos permitirnos Heather y yo mudarnos a París para siempre.

Jacob: ¿Qué dices?

Naya: Chicos, afrontémoslo. Aqui no hay nada que me retenga.

Jacob: Mamá ¿lo has oído? ¿No piensas decirle nada?

Jane: Es su decisión y no pienso decir nada.

Naya: Pues claro, a todos nos puede ayudar. Darren y Chris pueden volver a intentar tener un bebé y luego Lea lo podrá utilizar para ...

Darren: Lo siento Naya pero no pienso volver a intentarlo.

Heather: Por cierto Jacob ¿Qué tal Dianna? No la vemos desde el accidente ¿está bien?

Jacob: Está mal porque no ha podido ver a su madre desde el accidente.

Heather: ¿Y Cory, Lea?

Lea: Sigue en coma pero los médicos son optimistas. Puede volver en cualquier momento.

Entonces Jacob se hartó del comentario que hizo Lea y empezó a discutir con ella.

Jacob: ¿En serio Lea? Cory lleva así 1 año y no ha habido mejora. Si despierta estará hecho un vegetal y dudo mucho que lo haga. Cory está prácticamente muerto.

Lea: ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¿eh? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Si Cory está así es por tu culpa! Tu cogiste y fuiste en seguida a ver a tu querida suegra en vez de quedarte con mi marido.

Jacob: Si quieres culparme Lea cúlpame pero ambos sabemos que yo no podía hacer nada más. Y una cosa. Darren ¿en serio dices que no vas a intentar tener un bebé sabiendo que era tu sueño ser padre?

Chris: Darren, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Darren: Tienes razón. No sé para que coño he venido aquí.

y entonces se fuero de casa Jane, luego se fueron Naya, Heather y Lea y finalmente se quedaron solos Jacob y Jane éstos empezaron a hablar.

Jacob: Mamá ¿estás bien?

Jane: Sí, ¿por qué?

Jacob: Porque no eres la misma de siempre, ni tu ni nadie desde el accidente.

Jane: Bueno, sólo intento no meterme en los asuntos de los demás.

Jacob: Mamá por favor hazlo ¿tu sabes como está Dianna porque no puede hablar con su madre?

Jane: Pero aún así vosotros sois lo bastante mayorcitos para tomar vuestras propias decisiones.

Jacob: Y estoy de acuerdo contigo pero podrías darnos tu opinión. Sino mira la propia Les. Sigue esperando un milagro cuando todos sabemos que Cory no va a salir del coma y ella no está viviendo porque no me digas que estar todos los días a todas horas en el hospital es vivir. Mira mamá me voy a ir porque Dianna me necesita pero piensa en lo que te he dicho. Hasta mañana.

Jane: Hasta mañana.

Y entonces Jacob se fue.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris estaban a punto de llegar a su casa y estaban discutiendo sobre el tema de los bebés.

Chris: Cariño ¿de verdad que no quieres que lo volvamos a intentar? El bufete va bien y nos lo podemos permitir.

Darren: Lo siento Chris pero no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo y no me apetece hablar de ese tema.

Chris: ¿Por qué no quieres hablar? Mira cariño sé que lo pasaste mal al igual que yo pero ni tu ni yo ni la propia Michelle hemos tenido culpa de que Michelle sufriera un aborto y no puedes fingir que no ha pasado nada porque si que ha pasado y sí, yo también lo he pasado mal pero creo que podemos volver a intentarlo.

Darren: Pues me alegro mucho de que tu estés preparado para volver a intentarlo porque yo no lo estoy.

Entonces iban a entrar a su casa cuando vieron a Mateo apoyado en una pared intentando dormir.

Chris: Cariño ¿es ese Mateo?

Darren: Sí.

Chris: Y ¿no piensas hacer nada?

Darren: ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Chris: Vamos a ver cariño, si está aquí es porque se ha escapado de casa y quiere que le ayudemos. Anda, vamos a dejarle dormir en casa.

Darren: Lo siento cariño pero no es nuestra responsabilidad.

Chris: ¡Dios Darren! Eso es lo que haces siempre. Ves un problema y no quieres solucionarlo. No pudimos tener el bebé y no quieres volver a intentarlo y ahora ves a tu cliente tirado en la calle y no quieres ayudarlo.

Darren: ... está bien. Le dejaremos pasar la noche pero sólo por esta noche ¿vale?

Chris: Vale.

Entonces se acercaron a Mateo.

Darren: Anda Mateo, pasa a casa que ahí vas a pasar frío.

Mateo: ¿en serio?

Darren: Sí pero sólo por esta noche y no puedes tocar nada de lo que hay en el cuarto ¿vale?

Mateo: De acuerdo. Muchas gracias.

Y entonces los 3 entraron en su casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente Jane se acercó en el hospital donde estaba ingresado Cory y allí estaba Lea.

Jane: Buenos días ¿Alguna mejora?

Lea: Hola. No, no hay mejoría. ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando entro al cuarto de Riley y lo veo dormir me recuerda mucho a Cory.

Jane: Pero no es él, ¿verdad?

Lea: No.

Jane: Lea, lo siento. Sé lo que es perder un esposo.

Lea: Lo sé. Es solo... que siento como si me diera golpes con una pared. Me he pasado 20 pueblos cuando le he dicho eso a Jacob. No quiero ser esa persona nunca más.

Jane: Oh, cariño.

Lea: Yo sé que él nunca va a mejorar. Sé que él se ha ido. Y he querido decir adiós durante tanto tiempo, pero simplmente... Simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

Jane: ¿Por qué?

Lea: Porque no sé qué hacer... sin él. No estoy asustada por perder a Cory. Creo que estoy asustada por perderme yo.

Jane: Tranquila, cariño. Estoy segurísima de que te encontrarás a ti misma otra vez.

Lea: ¿Sabes una cosa? Todos los días que he ido a visitarle siempre llego a este punto ... y entonces, no puedo decirlo.

Jane: ¿Qué es lo que no puedes decirle?

Lea: Adiós. Adiós ,Cory.

Entonces Lea entró en la habitación de Cory lo miró pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener con su madre. Se acercó a Cory y empezó a hablarle como si estuviera escuchándole.

Lea: Hola, mi amor. Sé que no puedes escucharme o al menos eso creo pero en cualquier caso tengo que decirte una cosa. Siempre vas a ser mi gran amor porque gracias a ti he sido la mujer más feliz desde que te conocí, me has enseñado lo que es el amor verdadero y juntos hemos formado una gran familia. Sé que ahora mismo voy a tomar una decisión que posiblemente, bueno mejor dicho me va a afectar para el resto de mi vida porque si por mi fuera te quedarías conectado a esa máquina porque te quiero más que a nada en el mundo pero precisamente por eso mismo no puedo permitir que sigas así. Lo siento mucho, mi amor pero llevas 1 año así y no hay síntomas de mejoría y yo ... pues tengo que seguir adelante. Lo siento mucho ...

Y entonces justo cuando Lea iba a desenchufar la máquina que lo mantenía con vida Cory empezó a mover un dedo.

Lea:¿Cory?

Cory: ... ¿qu .. que qui... quieres Lea?

* * *

Nota de autor

En la serie original Kitty (aquí Lea) desconecta a Robert (aquí Cory) pero no quería matar al personaje en mi fic así que por eso decidí cambiarlo.

Aunque no lo pone en este capítulo el Mesón Criss fue abierto por Jacob única y exclusivamente.


	2. 5x02

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Cory se despertó. Hoy se va a celebrar una fiesta por un lanzamiento de ropa interior. Naya había estado toda la mañana recibiendo llamadas para que les invitarán a la fiesta.

Naya: Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, Diane, pero no queda nada. Lo siento. Vale. Adiós.

Heather: ¿Querían más entradas para esta noche?

Naya: Para variar, sí.

Mientras tanto en casa de Jane Lea y Jane estaban hablando sobre esa fiesta.

Lea: Dios mío. Mamá, una lista de platos tiene la fiesta. Dice que va a estar "abarrotado de famosos".

Jane: ¿Por qué iba a importar a los famosos un lanzamiento de ropa interior?

Lea: Bueno, es ropa interior de diseño. De todas formas no voy a ir. Cory está despierto y no sería lógico que me fuera de fiesta y dejarle sólo.

Jane: De eso nada Lea. Llevas 1 año en el hospital y por fin te has dignado a no aparecer tanto por ahí así que disfruta de la vida. No es que a Cory le vaya a pasar nada malo. Tú misma dijiste que los médicos te lo dijeron.

Lea: Ya, pero no dejaría de sentirme culpable.

Jane: Además, estoy segura de que a Cory también le parecería mal que no fueras a esa fiesta.

De nuevo en casa de Heather y Naya hablando de la fiesta.

Naya: La verdad es que van a ir muchos famosos.

Heather: La verdad es que no sé que ponerme muy bien. ¿Qué te vas a poner en la fiesta?

Naya: Pues el vestido azul que compré en Francia.

Heather: Yo creo que al final me voy a poner el morado.

Naya: Vas a estar fabulosa con ese vestido.

Heather: Gracias cariño.

Entonces sonó el teléfono.

Naya: Yo lo cojo cariño.

Entonces cogió el teléfono. Se trataba de Darren.

Naya: Hola, Darren.

Darren: Hola. Escucha, necesito un gran favor. Tengo que poner dos nombres más en la lista para la fiesta de Heather de esta noche.

Naya: No, lo siento. No puedo hacerlo. Eres la sexta persona que llama esta mañana.

Darren: Sí, pero puedes mover unos hilos, ¿verdad?

Naya: Ya he movido todos los hilos intentando meterte a ti y a Chris y al resto de la familia en la fiesta.

Darren: Vale, ¿sabes qué? Esta es una emergencia. Me encontré con este tío, Chazz, de mi antiguo bufete esta mañana cuando estaba tomándome un café... y el caso es que prometieron darme un caso muy gordo si le invitaba a la fiesta.

Naya: Lo siento pero no.

Mientras tanto en casa de Jane

Jane: Yo me voy a poner el marrón.

Lea: Mamá, ¡de ninguna manera! Tiene color de caca de bebé.

Jane: ¿Perdón?

Lea: Perdóname, pero es así.

Jane: ¿Y qué tal éste? (era uno negro)

Lea: Definitivamente ese.

Jane: Bueno, pues me tengo que ir a hacer unos recados.

Lea: Vale.

Mientras tanto Naya seguía hablando con Darren

Naya: Mira Darren, lo siento mucho pero no voy darte las entradas, es que no puedo.

Y entonces le sonó el teléfono. Se trataba de Lea.

Naya: Oye, ¿sabes qué? Tengo otra llamada.

Darren: No, espera.

Y Naya cogió la llamada.

Naya: Hola Lea. Escucha, cariño si estás tratando de obtener una entrada extra para esta noche, yo...no puedo. Yo... espera ¿no me dirás que no vas?

Lea: Tranquila que no te voy a pedir ninguna más.

Naya: ¿Sabes qué? Te quiero por decirme eso. Todo el mundo me está llamando para lo mismo. Bueno ¿qué querías?

Lea: En realidad te llamaba por mamá. Le pasa algo raro.

Naya: ¿Qué le ocurre a mamá?

Lea: Pues verás, el caso es que ayer me quedé a dormir en casa de mamá. Estaba muy cansada y su casa me pilla más cerca del hospital así que el caso es me dormí y a las 6 de la mañana me desperté para beber agua y ¿averigua qué?

Naya: ¿Qué pasa?

Lea: Pues que mamá no estaba en su cuarto. Yo pensaba que a lo mejor era porque se había levantado temprano pero es que la cama estaba como si no se hubiera desecho. Le he preguntado esta mañana y me ha soltado una excusa y además lleva así varios días. Voy a su casa para dejarle a Riley y no está.

Naya: ¡Dios mío! ¿es que crees que tiene una aventura?

Lea: No lo descarto.

Naya: ¿Estás segura de que mamá no se fue por ahí?

Lea: Naya, llegué a casa de mamá a las 12 de la noche y me abrió ella así que ...

Naya: Espera un minuto. Vamos... vamos... vamos. Tiene que haber otra explicación.

Lea: Bueno, yo...

Naya: Dios. Me olvidé de Darren. Vale...perdón, Lea.

Lea: Está bien. Chao, cariño.

Naya: Hola, Darren, lo siento

Darren: Sí, así que este tonto, Chazz, tiene este caso que podría ser muy importante para mí y ¿averigua qué? En el caso tiene el documento abierto delante de él, y en los anuncios de toda la página sale Heather así que ...

Naya: Darren, ¿todavía estás acosándome por las entradas?

Darren: Bueno, sí. Son solo dos. Por favor, por favor no me hagas llamar a Chazz y decirle que no pude hacerlo entrar. Yo... yo quiero decir, ¿no puedes preguntarle a Heather?

Naya: La respuesta es no.

Entonces Chris llamó por teléfono a Heather

Chris: Heather ¿podrías conseguirnos 2 entradas para la fiesta de esta noche, por favor?

Heather: Lo siento mucho, Chris. Tu sabes...

Y enseguida Naya se percató de que Chris estaba llamando a Heather y siguió con la conversación con Darren.

Naya: ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? Darren, no puedo creer que caigas tan bajo y pongas a Chris a hacer esto cuando claramente dije "no".

Darren: No sé de qué estás hablando porque Chris ni siquiera está aquí.

Naya: Cariño dame el teléfono.

Entonces Heather le dio el teléfono a Naya y siguió hablando con Chris.

Naya: Hola, Chris. Mira cielo, te quiero mucho pero las invitaciones se han acabado. Mi respuesta es no y Darren eso va también para ti. Os veo en la fiesta.

Y entonces colgó los teléfonos.

Naya: Mira cariño, les queiro mucho a mi familia pero esto es un abuso, no entienden que un no es un no.

Heather: Tranquila.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Jane ésta volvió de los recados.

Lea: ¡Hola mamá!

Jane: Hola hija ¿Es que no vas al hospital?

Lea: Sí, después de comer iré. Por cierto ¿Dónde te has ido tan temprano esta mañana?

Jane: ¿Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo? Te he dicho que me he ido al gimnasio.

Lea: ¿A las 6 de la mañana?

Jane: Te vuelvo a repetir que este gimnasio abre a esa hora.

Lea: ¿Puedo dejarte a Riley después de comer?

Jane: ... lo siento no puedo.

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Jane: Pues porque he quedado con unas amigas.

Lea: Como quieras ...

Entonces le llamaron a Jane del trabajo,

Jane: ¿Zoe?

Zoe: Jane, necesito que vuelvas a la floristería.

Entonces Jane se escondió en la despensa y Lea vio como se dirigía hacia allí y decidió espiarla.

Jane: Zoe, te dije que no me llamaras al fijo de mi casa.

Zoe: Bueno, pero necesito que vuelvas aquí.

Jane: Mira Zoe, cuando empecé con esto me dijiste que iba a ser de una forma y ahora te estás pasando un poco. Mi familia no sabe nada de esto y no quiero que se enteren ¿puedes entender eso?

Zoe: Entiendo pero aún así de verdad que necesito que vuelvas. No lo haría si no fuera necesario.

Jane: Está bien. Voy para allá.

Y entonces Lea se fue a la cocina flipando con la conversación que había oído. Jane se fue de su casa y Lea decidió seguirla para comprobar sus rumores.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris salieron de su casa y se encontraron a Mateo en la calle.

Chris: Mírale Chris, creo que ha vuelto a dormir en la calle.

Darren. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Otra vez no lo voy a dejar en nuestra casa.

Chris: Bueno ... podríamos llevarle a casa de su padre ¿sí?

Darren: Está bien. Lo haré.

Entonces se acercaron a Mateo.

Darren: Hola Mateo ¿qué haces aquí otra vez?

Mateo: Ya os dije que mi padre no se hace cargo de mi.

Darren: Pero no puedes dormir aquí. ¿No tienes otro sitio a dónde ir?

Mateo: Podría ir a casa de mi abuela pero no sé donde vive.

Chris: ¿No sabes de nadie que sepa donde vive?

Mateo: No.

Chris: Tal vez en su casa haya alguna dirección.

Darren: Eso sería allanamiento de morada.

Chris: No, si vamos con él. ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?

Mateo: Bueno ...

Y entonces los 3 se fueron a su casa.

* * *

Por su parte en casa de Dianna y Jacob, éste la veía triste así que decidió animarla un poco.

Jacob: Cariño, he pensado que podría pasarme por casa de tu madre. A lo mejor conmigo puede recordar quien eres.

Dianna: No tienes por qué hacerlo. Además no va a funcionar.

Jacob: ¡Eso no lo sabes! Mira cariño voy a ir y lo voy a intentar porque al menos así sabré que habré hecho todo lo que he podido para que recupere su memoria.

Dianna: Está bien, ves. yo me voy a trabajar. Tengo mucho que hacer así que no me esperes despierto ¿vale?

Jacob: Vale.

Y entonces Jacob se fue de casa de su casa.

* * *

Por su parte Jane se dirigió a la floristería y cogió un ramo y se fue de allí. Lea la estaba persiguiendo todo el rato. Entonces Jane se fue a casa de una señora. Jane tocó su timbre mientras Lea seguía espiándola. Entonces la señora le abrió la puerta a Jane y ésta le dio el ramo de flores y la señora abrazó a Jane y Lea se pensó lo peor.

Lea: ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Mamá es lesbiana!

Entonces Lea cogió el coche y se fue de allí antes de que Jane la pillara.

* * *

Por su parte Darren, Chris y Mateo llegaron a casa de Mateo y empezaron a investigar posibles direcciones.

Chris: Dime Mateo ¿Cómo se llama tu abuela?

Mateo: Rosa Salazar.

Darren: Esto es inútil. Aquí no hay nada. Mateo ¿Tienes algún folio?

Mateo: ¿Para que lo quieres?

Darren: Para ponerle un mensaje a tu padre para que me dé la dirección de tu abuela.

Mateo: Vale, voy a buscar en su despacho.

Entonces Mateo se fue a su despacho y se escapó por la ventana y Darren y Chris no se dieron cuenta hasta pasados unos 2 minutos. Entonces entró Darren.

Darren: ¡Mierda!

Chris: ¿Qué pasa?

Darren: Pues que se ha escapado. Sabía que iba a hacerlo pero aún así le he dejado ir sólo.

Chris: Y ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

Darren: No podemos hacer nada aquí.

Chris: Está bien ...

Y entonces los 2 se fueron de la casa de Mateo y Chris se fue bastante preocupado.

* * *

Por su parte Jacob se acercó por la casa de Ali. Allí le recibió Brad Caplan.

Jacob: Hola.

Brad Caplan: Hola.

Jacob: Venía a ver Ali, a ver que tal le va.

Brad Caplan: Sigue igual.

Jacob: ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

Brad Caplan: Lo siento pero no.

Jacob: Pero ¿por qué?

Brad Caplan: Sé cuales son tus intenciones y aunque a mi también me gustaría hablarle de Dianna no es bueno para ella.

Jacob: ¿Tú sabes lo que es estar en tu casa con tu hija llorando casi todo el rato porque echa de menos a su madre? Porque lleva así casi 1 año. Ahora ya no llora tanto pero en cuanto le sacas el tema se pone a llorar y me siento impotente porque no puedo hacer nada así que por favor te lo pido. Déjame hablar con Ali.

Brad: ¿Sabes que aunque le digas algo quizás no recuerde lo que le digas?

Jacob: Me da igual. Tengo que intentarlo, se lo debo a tu hija.

Entonces Ali se acercó a la puerta.

Ali: ¿Quíen está ahí David?

David: Él es Jacob Criss.

Ali: ¿El hijo de Ryan?

David: Sí, su hijo. Pasa Jacob pero si se pone mal te largas.

Jacob: Gracias.

Entonces Ali y Jacob se fueron al salón y empezaron a hablar.

Ali: Jacob, quiero hablar con tu padre. Tengo una cosa importante que decirle.

Jacob: Esto ... Ali mi padre murió.

Ali: ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo murió?

Jacob: Hace 4 años.

Ali: Perdona por preguntarte esto pero ¿cómo me conoces? ¿Ryan te habló de mí?

Jacob: La primera vez que te vi hace 4 años, en el cementerio cuando enterramos a mi padre pero realmente empecé a conocerte cuando empecé a salir con Dianna.

Ali: ¿Mi hija?

Jacob: Sí ¿sabes quien es?

Ali: ... lo cierto es que no ... sólo sé que es mi hija porque he visto fotos y documentos que lo demuestran pero no siento que sea mi hija.

Jacob: Entiendo. Tengo unas fotos de ella ¿puedo enseñártelas?

Ali: Si, seguro. Me...me encantaría. Podrían servir como parte de mi terapia. Yo tengo en mi mostrador fotos de ella y las miro como terapia. Son como tarjetas de memoria flash. Es gracioso si lo piensas porque sé lo que son tarjetas de memoria flash pero sin embargo no recuerdo a mi propia hija.

Jacob: Seguro que al final acabas recordándolo todo.

Ali: No lo sé. Sé que es un poco egoista pero me encuentro algo cansada ¿hablamos en otro momento?

Jacob: Claro, cuando quieras. Voy a hacer una cosa. Yo me voy ahora pero le dejo las fotos para que las mires cuando quieras ¿vale?

Ali: Muy bien. Gracias por venir.

Jacob: De nada.

Y entonces Ali se fue a su cuarto y Jacob se fue de su casa algo triste porque no había podido hacer mucho en casa de Ali.

* * *

Llegó la noche y toda la familia fue a la fiesta de la promoción del lanzamiento de la ropa interior.

Naya: Esto es increíble. Mira la cantidad de famosos.

Heather: ¿Es esa Paris Hilton?

Naya: Creo que sí.

Entonces se acercó Lea y los reunió a todos los hermanos.

Lea: Chicos, aprovechando que mamá no está aquí tengo un cotilleo demasiado bueno.

Naya: ¿Es lo que me dijiste de mamá?

Lea: Sí, es sobre eso.

Darren: ¿Qué ocurre con mamá?

Lea: Resulta que volvió a casa de hacer unos recados supuestamente y luego la vi hablando en la despensa con una mujer llamada Zoe. Creo que es su novia.

Jacob: ¿Estás diciendo que mamá es lesbiana?

Lea: Sí, lo puedo confirmar perfectamente.

Darren: Mira, Lea, no tienes razón. A lo mejor has malinterpretado eso pero mamá no es lesbiana. Llevaba más de 20 años casada con papá. A su edad no se experimenta con la sexualidad.

Naya: ¿En serio Darren? Precisamente tú estás diciendo esto cuando te recuerdo que hace 3 años saliste del armario. Todo el mundo experimenta cuando quiere.

Chris: Cariño, Naya tiene razón. Además piensa que hace 20 años la homosexualidad no era bien vista por aquel entonces.

Darren: Supongamos que creo esta absurda teoría. ¿Qué pruebas tienes Lea?

Lea: Primero lo de la despensa y segundo que luego mamá fue a por rosas y se las dio a Zoe y las 2 se abrazaron. Cuando lo hicieron pude notar mucha química entre ellas.

Naya: ¡Mama es realmente lesbiana!

Entonces la policía llamó a Darren.

Darren: ¡Que raro! Es de la policñia.

Lea: ¿Es que has hecho algo malo?

Darren: No, voy a ver qué quieren.

Entonces cogió el teléfono.

Darren: Darren Criss.

Kevin: ¿Eres el abogado de Mateo Salazar?

Darren: Sí.

Kebin: Le llamábamos para decirle que Mateo está detenido por dormir en la calle. Puede pagar la fianza o esperar a mañana para recogerle.

Darren Muy bien. Gracias.

Entonces colgó el teléfono.

Darren. Genial.

Chris: ¿Qué ocurre?

Darren: Mateo está en la policía detenido por dormir en la calle. Quiere que vaya a pagarle la fianza. Luego me acercaré.

Entonces Jane se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos sus hijos.

Jane: ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Lea: Mamá, les estaba contando tu secreto. No hace falta que disimules más mamá, lo sé y quiero que sepas que te apoyo al 100%.

Naya: Así es mamá aunque Darren no lo haga te apoyamos.

Jane: ... bueno. Gracias, la verdad es que no sabía cómo ibais a tomarlo.

Lea: Bueno, si te soy sincera al principio me lo tomé un poco mal pero porque no me lo esperaba para nada pero si lo piensas bien es lo más normal del mundo y mamá quiero que sepas puedes invitar a Zoe cuando quieras.

Jane: No sé hija ...

Lea: Oh, lo siento. Pensaba que Zoe y tú estabais en otro punto.

Jane: Hija, de verdad. No entiendo por qué quieres que invite a Zoe.

Naya: Mamá ¿es que no vas en serio con ella?

Jane: ¿Qué narices estáis diciendo?

Darren: Lo sabía.

Jane ¿Sabías el que?

Darren: Aquí todos dicen que eres lesbiana y que Zoe es tu amante.

Jane: ¿Qué Zoe qué? Mirad hijos Zoe es sólo mi jefa.

Lea: Entonces ¿lo de las flores que era?

Jane: Trabajo en una floristería y le estaba dando el ramo que me pidieron.

Lea: Vale per ¿por qué no nos has dicho nada?

Jane: Me daba vergüenza que supierais que necesito el trabajo.

Naya: Mamá. Si tienes problemas de dinero nosotros te podemos dar un cheque y ya está.

Jane: Por eso precisamente no quería decíroslo. No necesito vuestra compasión.

Lea: Mamá, lo haríamos encantados pero como quieras. Respetaremos tu decisión.

Entonces Chris se dirigió a Darren.

Chris: Cariño ¿No deberíamos de ir a por Mateo?

Darren: Tienes razón pero antes déjame mirar una cosa.

Pasó 1 hora y Darren y Chris se fueron a por Mateo y lo trajeron a su casa. Al día siguiente Darren y Chris cogieron a Mateo y se lo llevaron hacia donde vive su abuela sin decírselo a Mateo.

Mateo: ¿A dónde me llevaís?

Darren: Supongo que no tiene más sentido ocultarlo.

Chris: Hemos encontrado a tu abuela y vamos a llevarte con ella.

Mateo: ¿En serio? Muchas gracias.

Chris: De nada.

Mateo: ¿En serio que no sois padres?

Darren: No. Por cierto quería pedirte disculpas por haber venido tan tarde ayer para recogerte.

Mateo: No pasa nada.

Y entoncs Darren y Chris llegaron hacia la dirección donde vivía su abuela y dejaron a Mateo.

* * *

Nota de autor:

Como consecuencia de no haber matado a Cory en mi fic en los primeros capítulos apenas saldrá ya que en teoría estará recuperándose.

Comentaros también que no sé si voy a poder actualizar el fic el próximo domingo porque se casa mi hermano. Voy a intentar escribir el capítulo en el rato libre que tenga esta tarde y mañana por la mañana ya que el sábado por la tarde me reúno con los amigos para prepararles las sorpresa a mi hermano y a mi cuñada.

Aprovecho para deciros que a partir del día 25 de septiembre empiezo el curso del B1 de inglés de la escuela oficial de idiomas por lo que seguramente pueda actualizar como mucho 2 veces por semana.


	3. 5x03

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la fiesta de la ropa interior. Naya estaba en su casa haciendo unos trajes para una obra de teatro.

Heather: Guau. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Naya: Oh, estoy haciendo todos los trajes para la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

Heather: ¿Qué?

Naya: Nada, nada.

Heather: Creo que estás muy guapa con tu hilo y aguja... como mi abuela, zurciendo una media.

y entonces Naya le miró cabreada.

Heather: De acuerdo, solo bromeaba.

Naya: No es divertido.

Heather: Está bien. Así que, ¿grandes planes para hoy, cumpleañera? o ¿Pensabas que me olvidaría?

Naya: No, tú me conoces Heather. No me gusta hacer gran alboroto por mi cumpleaños. Sólo déjalo ir, honestamente.

Heather: No, pero cariño tienes que celebrar tu cumpleaños. Hasta a Darren le hiciste celebrar el cumpleaños el año pasado a pesar de lo que descubrió así que déjame al menos, llevarte a cenar fuera.

Naya: Uh, ya sabes, ... Tengo que... tengo que terminar todos estos trajes. Yo tengo este tocado. Tengo que hacerlo.

Heather: Yo... oye, oye, oye, espera. Um ... yo ya lo he planeado todo. Por favor, tienes que venir conmigo. Solos tu y yo. Comida estupenda y vino estupendo.. Por favor. Es importante para mí. ¿Sólo nosotros dos?

Naya: Sólo las dos,vale.

Heather: Vale. Sí, sí, sí.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lea estaba en su casa cuando llamó a Darren.

Lea: Hola, Darren ¿Quieres llamar a Naya y cantar "Feliz Cumpleaños" a dúo conmigo?

Darren: Eso realmente la molesta.

Lea: ¿Cómo estás de aburrido?

Darren: Mucho. Hoy no tengo ningún caso que representar. Le he mandado a Chris a que vaya a hacer la compra semanal. ¿Qué tal va Cory?

Lea: Bueno, hace sus ejercicios de rehabilitación. Bueno, entonces ¿cantamos o no?

Entonces Lea llamó a Naya.

Lea: Hola.

Naya: La única cosa que es más molesta que escucharte cantar es si Darren se une.

Darren: Hola, Naya.

Naya: Hola Darren.

Lea: Hola. Así que, Naya ¿cómo se siente al tener un cuarto de siglo?

Naya: Uh, bien, bien. Ya sabes, es bueno. Es bueno. Es como cualquier otro año. No puedo creer lo mayores que nos hacemos. Es tan deprimente.

Entonces Lea cogió un libro de recetas y vio que justamente estaba abierta por la receta de un souffle.

Lea: Perdona por cambiarte el tema pero es que estoy viendo un recetario y he visto un souffle y me he dado cuenta de que siempre he querido hacer un souffle. Te juro, esta vez voy a aprender a cocinar.

Naya: Pero ten cuidado porque tu y las cocinas no os lleváis bien. Por cierto ya que estáis los 2 aquí. Ya se lo he dicho a Chris antes pero no quiero que habléis de mi cumpleaños delante de Heather ¿estamos?

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Naya: Porque no va a haber ni tarta ni regalos ni nada.

Lea: Pues no lo entiendo. Desde que llegaste a Madrid no has querido celebrar ningún cumpleaños.

Darren: Pues lo siento mucho pero me temo que va a haber fiesta de cumpleaños porque Heather le ha pedido a Chris que haga la tarta.

Lea: ¿En serio? ¿Y no se la ha pedido a Jacob?

Darren: Pues como Jacob está muy liado con Dianna se lo ha pedido a mi marido, que sé que está mal decirlo porque soy su marido pero me encanta las tartas que me hace.

Naya: Bueno, le habrá pedido la tarta pero Heather me ha dicho que las 2 solas.

Darren: Incorrecto. Vamos a ir todos al Mesón Criss. Estamos invitados todos.

Naya: Esto no puede ser. Mira Lea tú tienes que estar con Cory así que tienes una excusa para no ir.

Darren: ¿Y yo? ¿Qué excusa tengo? porque tengo que traer la tarta con Chris.

Naya: Pues No lo sé. Tienes que lavarte la cabeza. Darren, me da igual. Simplemente, no vas a ir.

Darren: Espera un momento. ¿De verdad no quieres que vaya?

Naya: No.

Darren: Vamos. Será divertido.

Naya: Lo siento pero si vais a ser un problema.

Lea: Bueno, ¿por qué va a ser un problema?

Naya: Porque... Heather piensa que hoy cumplo 22 años en vez de 24.

Lea: ¡Naya!

Darren: Estoy impresionado. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Has estado mintiendo sobre tu edad durante 5 años?

Naya: Sí, simplemente ... tenéis que mantener la boca cerrada los 2 ¿vale?

Darren: Buena serte con eso, porque en cualquier momento .

Entonces en el piso de de Lea empezó salir agua del grifo a pesar de esta apagado.

Lea: ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Naya: Lea, ¿estás bien?

Lea: No, no, no, ¿sabes qué? Todo está bien. Todo está bien. Es un pequeño problema de tuberías.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna se fue al restaurante de Jacob para desayunar.

Jacob: Hola cariño.

Dianna: Hola.

Jacob: ¿A qué no sabes qué?

Dianna: ¿Qué ocurre?

Jacob: Me acaba de llamar tu padre. Me ha dicho que tu madre te ha estado mencionando mucho estos días. Incluso recuerda quien eres.

Dianna: Lo siento cariño pero no pienso ir si es lo que me estás proponiendo. No quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas.

Jacob: Ella preguntó por ti. Quiere que vayas a verla.

Dianna: ¿Seguro?

Jacob: Sí.

Dianna: Vale, pues esta noche me pasaré por casa pero quiero que me acompañes.

Jacob: Está bien. Lo haré.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Lea ésta llamó a un fontanero para arreglarle el problema con el grifo. Mientras el fontanero estaba mirando el grifo Lea no paraba de mirarlo con mirada de lujuria. Sabía que estaba que estaba mal pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Jack: No hay demasiado daño. Debería estar arreglado y funcionando en una hora, dos como máximo.

Lea: Wow. Wow. Bueno, eso es genial. Muchas gracias.

Jack: Perdón por tardar tanto en llegar. Esta en medio de un trabajo y lo he tenido que dejar a medias.

Lea: Oh, no tenías que haber hecho eso, si tampoco es para tanto.

Jack: Lo tuyo es una emergencia y además si te soy sincero me has venido de perlas porque el otro trabajo que tenía que hacer me estaba dando asco. El dueño de la casa es el típico ricachón que está parado y anda todo el día con esas cosas del bluetooth o whats ap.

Lea: Sí, no, eso es, eso es terrible.

Jack: Estas personas se tiran todo el día con el teléfono y cuando se quieren dar cuenta ha pasado el día entero y no han disfrutado nada realmente. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Lea: Sí, te entiendo. Es muy triste.

Jack: Pero los peores son los empresarios que tienen una empresa y la venden por millones su empresas y se creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran porque tienen la vida resuelta.

Lea: Si, esos son los peores.

Jack: Perdón. Todavía no me he presentado. Soy Jack. Jack Randall. Hola. ¿Y tú eres?

Lea: ¿Yo? Yo soy Berry, Rachel Berry.

Jack: Encantado de conocerte Rachel. ¿Te importaría pasarme esa llave?

Lea: Claro. Um.. Uh, aquí. tienes.

Jack: Uh, esos son alicates.

Lea: Oh. Oh, cierto.

Jack: Es esa roja de allí.

Lea: Sí, cierto. Claro.

Jack: Realmente me gusta lo que has hecho con la cocina. Es muy hogareña. Apuesto a que cocinas mucho aquí.

Lea: Oh, sí. Oh, sí. Cocino un montón.

Jack: ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

Lea: Oh, creo que... probablemente, um, freír.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta. Se trataba de Darren.

Darren; ¡Lea! ¡Lea!

Entonces Lea lo oyó y se fue a abrir la puerta.

Lea: Enseguida vuelvo.

Tras eso Lea le abrió la puerta a Darren.

Lea: Hola. Hola, Darren. ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Darren: Pensé en venir y ver como estabas. ¿Que pasó con toda esa emergencía del grifo?

Lea: Oh, está bien así que puedes volver a tu casa.

Jack: ¿Rachel?

Darren: Alguien acaba de decir "Rachel".

Lea: ¿Lo hicieron?

Darren: ¿Lea? ¿Qué?

Entonces Jack se acercó a Lea para decirle que ya había terminado.

Jack: Eso es todo, Rachel.

Lea: Muy bien, muy bien. Gracias

Jack: (a Darren) Hola. Hey. Tú debes ser un vecino.

Lea: Lo es. Lo es.

Darren: Lo soy.

Lea: Y por desgracia, el vecino Darren se tiene que ir ¿cierto?

Darren: Uh, no, no, no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir, Rachel.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la floristería Jane estaba trabajando cuando vio a Celia, una antigua amiga suya.

Jane: ¿Celia?

Celia: Hola, Jane.

Jane: Oh, Dios mío. Celia, casi no te reconocí... estás fabulosa.

Celia: Gracias. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Jane: Sólo estoy tratando de reinventarme...

Celia: Oh, cariño, hay maneras más fáciles de reiventarte, ¿sabes? Mi yerno. Es un genio. "Dr. Howard Brentley." Sí. Un artista de verdad, te estoy diciendo.

Jane: Celia. Dios mío. Pues, estás estupenda.

Celia: Ya sabes, estaba perdiendo clientes por todas las chicas jóvenes y guapas de la oficina, y pensé, si quiero competir en la plantilla esto debe levantarse, ya sabes, debe seguir levantado. Oh, y mira (enseñándole las manos)

Jane: ¿Te has arreglado las manos?

Celia: No, tonta. Estoy comprometida a un hombre maravilloso. Nos conocimos en un crucero. Tiene seis años menos que yo ¿Pero quien los cuenta?

Jane: Así que toda tu vida ha cambiado, ¿así como así?

Celia: Sí. Quiero decir, es una cirugía externa. Un par de semanas en el sofá tomando pastillas y viendo "Hospital General", ¡y listo! Es como magia. ¿Quieres que intente que el mágico doctor te cuele en una consulta?

Jane: Bueno, yo... bueno

Celia: Jane, todo el mundo lo hace.

Jane: ¿De verdad?

Celia: Oh, sí. Recupera tu poder cariño. No te arrepentirás.

Entonces Cela se fue y al rato vino Naya.

Naya: Voy a decirle que no me encuentro bien.

Jane: Naya, no puedes cancelarlo. Ha estado trabajando en esto durante semanas. Se decepcionará mucho.

Naya: Vale, pero mamá, tienes que prometerme que no te vas a ir de la lengua. Ya sabes cómo te gusta dejar escapar las cosas en el peor momento posible.

Jane: No hago eso. No soy una bocazas.

Naya: Mamá, sí que lo eres.

Jane: No soy una bocazas.

Naya: Sabes, creo que solo necesito más tiempo para saber cómo voy a resolver esto con ella suavemente.

Jane: No sé por qué has tardado tanto en decírselo.

Naya: Míralo, mamá. Es modelo de ropa interior.

Jane: No era una modelo de ropa interior cuando lo conociste.

Naya: No. Pero lo parecía.

Jane: Y qué, ¿pensaste que quitarte unos años podría hacerte sentir mejor?

Naya: Mamá, fue en Barcelona y no pensaba estar allí para siempre. Pensé que no se querría ir a vivir conmigo y cuanto más tiempo pasaba pues ... más dificil me resultaba y cuando le mentí en ese momento parecía una cosa totalmente racional.

Entonces sonó el télefono de Jane?

Jane: ¿Puedes ver quién es, por favor?

Naya: "Dr. Brentley." ¿Quién es?

Jane: Nadie, sólo dale al botón de ignorar.

Naya: ¿Estás bien, mamá?

Jane: Sí.

Naya: ¿Estás segura?

Jane: Que sí.

Naya: Oh, dios mío. Te estás muriendo, ¿no?

Jane: No, Naya.

Naya: Sí que lo estás. Te estás muriendo.

Jane: No me estoy muriendo ¿de acuerdo? Es un cirujano plástico.

Naya: ¡Oh!

Jane: Me dijo que intentaría hacerme un hueco esta tarde para una consulta. Y ni se te ocurra empezar, señorita, con todos tus chistes. Yo... No tienes ni idea de lo duro que es para una mujer de mi edad competir en el trabajo. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer, trabajar en una floristería el resto de mi vida? O tal vez debería ser una... una probadora de sillas de ruedas.

Naya: ¿Acaso existe eso?

Jane: Mira Naya. Sólo... Solo quiero sentirme mejor conmigo misma. Y ahora mismo, me siento vieja.

Naya: Está bien, mamá. Lo entiendo. Quiero decir, lo entiendo de verdad. Solía ser una de esas mujeres, sabes, que se reía de la gente que se hacían cosas. Ahora no tiene tanta gracia.

Jane: Oh, Naya, no. Eres demasiada joven y guapa.

Naya: Gracias, pero... creo que mi pecho es pequeño. Y había pensado en ponerme un poco.

Jane: Sigo pensando que estás muy bien pero si quieres puedes venir hoy conmigo.

Naya: Vale.

Jane: Estupendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Lea seguían hablando Jack, Lea y Darren.

Lea: Bueno Jack ¿Cuánto te debo?

Jack: 100 euros.

Lea: Aquí tienes aunque ... podrías venir esta noche y te invito a cenar.

Jack: Vale. ¿Me paso a las 9?

Lea: De acuerdo.

Jack: Hasta luego.

Lea: Hasta luego.

Y entonces Jack se fue y Lea y Darren siguieron hablando.

Darren: ¿En serio Lea? ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese tipo?

Lea: Nada. Sólo hablábamos para que fuera más ameno el trabajo de él.

Darren: Ya ... y por eso le has dicho que te llamas Rachel Berry ¿no?

Lea: Vale, lo admito. Lo he hecho porque no quería que supiera quien era yo.

Darren: Eso es obvio. ¡Dios mio! ¿Te gusta Jack?

Lea: ... Sí y antes de que me digas nada no pensaba hacer nada con él. Llevo más de 1 año con Cory en coma y ahora que ha despertado parece otro y no sé ... Jack es tan mono y una no puede aguantarse. Sólo estábamos hablando así que no digas nada.

Darren: Mira, puedo entender tu situación pero una pregunta ¿sé lo dirías a Cory?

Lea: ... supongo que no.

Darren: Pues entonces ya sabes que hacer. Yo por mi parte no le diré nada.

Lea: Supongo que al menos le debo la verdad a Jack. Le diré quien soy y que estoy casada.

Darren: Y que no quieres liarte con él ¿no?

Lea: Sí.

* * *

Mientras tanto Naya volvió de la visita del cirujano plástico y siguió con los trajes con la ayuda de Chris.

Heather: Cariño, explícame otra vez por qué estás haciendo esto.

Naya: Pues porque Nora es la directora del colegio al que quiero que vaya Vanessa así que si le hacemos este favor la dejarán estudiar allí.

Heather: Bueno, como quieras. ¿Y tú Chris? ¿No se sobreentiende que trabajas?

Chris: Tengo el día libre. No tenemos casos de momento.

Naya: La verdad es que su ayuda me viene de perlas. Me dijiste que hiciste el atrezo en tu instituto ¿no?

Chris: Sí. Además precisamente hice el atrezo de Romeo y Julieta.

Heather: Por favor, dime que hiciste de Romeo.

Chris: No, si en aquella hubieran hecho una versión en plan Romeo y Julio me hubiese apuntado.

Naya: Bueno, tenemos que seguir con los disfraces Heather así que no nos molestes.

Heather: Vale pero luego iremos de cena.

Chris: Yo ... me tengo que ir por la tarde.

Naya: Tranquilo, no creo que los trajes me ocupen tanto tiempo.

* * *

Pasaron las hora y Dianna finalmente se fue a casa de su madre a hablar con ella.

Dianna: ¡Hola mamá!

Ali: Hola Dianna ¡Has venido!

Dianna: Por supuesto.

Brad Caplan: Será mejor que os dejemos a solas.

Dianna: Muy bien.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Naya.

Naya: Mm. Esta es una ocasión especial, y quiero agradecerle a Chris por los de los trajes y a ti Heather por esta maravillosa cena.

Heather: Lo que sea para la chica del cumpleaños.

Darren: Lea realmente quería estar aquí pero le ha surgido un tema y no ha podido venir.

Naya: La verdad, es agradable tener una pequeña e intima celebración. Está bien, Me gusta así.

Heather: Escuchad, escuchad. Muy bien, voy a traer el próximo plato. Chris ?Te importa ayudarme en la cocina?

Chris: Por supuesto.

Heather: Volvemos enseguida.

Y entonces se fueron a la cocina y el resto siguió hablando.

Darren: No puedo creer que estés llevando esto a cabo. Mentes tan bien. Hubieras sido una gran abogada.

Jane: Naya, esto es ridículo. Tendrías que haberle dicho la verdad acerca de tu edad.

Naya: Lo haré mama. Lo haré... cuando tenga 80. O tal vez el año que viene.

Entonces llamaron por teléfono. Se trataba de Lea que estaba haciendo un soufle para cenar.

Darren: Es Lea.

Naya: ¡Oh! Estoy muy contenta de que no viniera. Nunca sería capaz de mantener su bocaza cerrada.

Darren: ¡Hola Lea!

Lea: Darren, esto es todo culpa tuya. No sé si esta cosa está hecha o no. No se me permite abrir el horno.

Darren: A ver tranquila. Te voy a poner el altavoz.

Lea: ¿Por qué me emperré en hacer soufle? Pude...pude haber hecho pollo. ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan difícil hacer un soufle?

Jane: Soy tu madre. Tranquilízate cariño, ya estoy aquí.

Lea: Muy bien ¿y cómo sabes que ya está hecho?

Jane: Bueno, no lo sé. ¿A qué hora lo pusiste en el horno?

Lea: Oh Dios. No sé. Hace como ¿tres chardonnay?

Jane: Bueno, ese puede ser el problema.

Naya: Está bien, ¿por qué esta cocinando Kitty?

Darren: Pues porque ha ligado con un tío y le he dicho que rompa lo que sea haya empezado con ese tío.

Jane: ¡Qué dices! Pues si que que ha cambiado.

Naya: Huh, hablando de cambiar. Mamá y yo hemos ido a un cirujano plástico.

Darren: Estás de broma. Quiero que me arreglen la parte de los ojos.

Naya: ¿Si?

Darren: Si.

Jane: Oh él era... Naya, este era nuestro secreto.

Lea: ¿Secreto? Bueno, ¿por qué tienes un secreto con Naya?

Jane: Voy ahora da igual eso. Lea, céntrate ¿de acuerdo? ¿Has batido las claras de huevo hasta endurecerse?

Lea: No, madre. Las batí hasta que murieron.

Jane: Bueno, entonces creo que solo debes... sacarlo.

Lea: ¿En serio? Vale. Vale. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacer esto. Aquí voy. Estoy sacándolo.

Entonces lo sacó y parecía que estaba bien.

Lea: Oh. Oh. Dios. Oh, Dios mio, mamá.este es el más esponjoso, el más bonito que jamás he visto en mi vida.

Jane: Oh, cariño. Lo hiciste.

Lea: Hice un souffle. Sé hacer souffle. Yo, lo hice. Yo lo...

Y entonces empezó a mermarse el souffle.

Lea: Espera un minuto. Espera un minuto. Oh, mi... Oh, Dios mio. Mamá, mamá, algo está pasando. Algo muy raro está... está pasando. Está muriendo.

Jane: Oh, no. Se está derritiendo.

Lea: ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo lo detengo?

Jane: Lo siento, cariño. No puedes.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta del piso de Lea. Se trataba de Jack.

Jack: Hola Rachel.

Lea: Jack.

Jane: ¿Quién es Jack?

Jack: ¿Puedo entrar?

Lea: Nadie. Llegas temprano.

Jane: ¿Quién llega temprano?¿Quién es Jack? ¿Quién está allí? ¿Lea, estás ahí?

Jack: ¿Quien es Lea? ¿Y por qué la nombran todo el rato?

Lea: Está bien. Voy a contarte la verdad.

Y entonces colgó el teléfono.

Lea: No me llamo Rachel Berry. Soy Lea. Siento mucho haberte mentido pero es que cuando hemos hablado antes me has descrito exactamente como me encuentro ahora mismo.

Jack: Ya veo ...

Lea: Además tampoco sé cocinar, prueba de ello es este souffle.

Jack: Bueno, en realidad me daba lo mismo lo que cocinaras ...

Lea: Espera Jack.

Jack: ¿Tienes más secretos?

Lea: E...estoy casada y tengo 1 hijo.

Jack: Bueno, a mi eso me da igual si te da igual a ti.

Lea: Lo que quiero decir es que simplemente estaba tonteando contigo porque echo de menos a mi marido. El llevaba 1 año en coma y ahora que ha despertado pues ... parece otro y ... yo al verte pues no he podido evitar tontear contigo ...

Jack: Vamos, que no quieres nada conmigo ¿no?

Lea: No, Lo siento mucho Jack.

Jack: No pasa nada. Yo tampoco he sido sincero. A mi me pasó lo mismo con mi mujer y al final acabé divorciandome de ella porque no era la misma persona de la que me enamoré.

Lea: Lo siento mucho.

Jack: No lo sientas.

Lea: Yo quiero mucho a Cory y de verdad quiero intentar que mi matrimonio funcione.

Jack: Lo entiendo. Bueno, pues me voy.

Lea: Hasta luego.

Jack: Hasta luego.

Y entonces Jack se fue de casa de Lea.

* * *

Mientras tanto continuaban hablando Dianna con Ali.

Dianna: Oye, ¿recuerdas que emocionada estabas cuando consiguió el trabajo? Era omo si ellos tuvieran esa noción preconcebida de quién soy porque soy joven y mujer.

Ali: Oh, sé cómo se siente eso. Creeme.

Dianna: Bien, pues... um Estaba realmente emocionada cuando finalmente lo conseguieron y comenzaron a escucharme.

Ali: Debes de sentirte muy orgullosa.

Dianna: No sabes lo agradable que es, estar sentada contigo.

Ali: Eso es bonito.

Dianna: Esto tal vez parezca tonto, pero, sabes, cuando era una niña pequeña, solía ir a estas clases de danza los domingos.

Ali: Ballet.

Dianna: Sí. Sí. Ballet.

Entonces Dianna comenzó a llorar de alegría.

Dianna: Lo sietno, es que no me había dado cuenta cuánto extrañaba esto. Sabes, todo el año, solo quería sentarme con mi madre... hablar de cualquier cosa, incluso de una estúpida clase de ballet.

Entonces a Ali se le olvidó que Dianna era su hija.

Ali: Cariño, está bien. Estoy segura que encontrarás a tu madre.

Dianna: ¿Qué?

Ali: ¿Qué... qué he dicho?

Dianna: No, nada, solo, mmm, lo siento.

Ali: Lo siento mucho yo, quiero decir, mírate, estás llorando.

Dianna: No, Yo... mamá, estoy bien.

Ali: ¿Por qué me llamas así? Lo siento pero sigo sin entenderlo muy bien. Sé que debería pero no p... Oh, Dios mío. ¡Brad!

Entonces Brad se acercó y vio que Dianna estaba llorando y Jacob intentaba calmarla.

Dianna: Ali, Ali, soy tu hija Dianna. ¿recuerdas?

Ali: Yo no, no... Solo ... no me encuentro muy bien. ¡Brad! ¿Brad, qué está pasando?

Dianna: ¡Sabía que esto pasaría!

Brad Caplan: Oh, no, esa.. esa es Dianna, Ali. ¿Recuerdas? Te mostré las fotografías.

Al vero que Ali seguía sin recordar Dianna se enfadó más

Dianna: ¡Para! Ella no recuerda quién soy. Será mejor que me vaya.

Ali: No fue mi intención que te enfadaras. Lo siento tanto. Lo siento.

Y entonces Dianna se fue con Jacob a su casa y tras irse Ali se puso a llorar.

Brad: No, Ali, está bien. Está todo bien. Ven aquí. No es tu culpa.

Por su parte Dianna y Jacob se llegaron a su casa y se pusieron a hablar.

Dianna: Jacob, por favor déjame sóla. Anda ves a felicitar a tu hermana.

Jacob: De ninguna manera. Tú estás mal y me necesitas.

Dianna: Ya, pero yo quiero estar sola. Por favor Jacob ... déjame sola.

Jacob: Está bien.

Y entonces Jacob se fue al restaurante para felicitar a Naya. Cuando llegó se encontraron que ya había sacado la tarta.

Jacob: Hola. Siento llegar tarde. Dianna y yo venimos de casa de Ali y la cosa ha salido mal.

Jane: Lo siento mucho cariño. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

Jacob: Han empezado a hablar y la cosa parecía ir bien pero de repente Ali había olvidado por completo quien era Dianna.

Heather notó que Jacob no quería seguir hablando del del tema así que empezó a hablar ella.

Heather: Bien, Naya. Uh... Il n'y a qu'un bonheur dans la vie, c'est d'aimer et d'etre aime. En español: solo hay una felicidad en la vida, es amar y ser amado. Bon anniversaire, mon amour.

Naya: Muchas gracias cariño.

Y entonces se besaron y Jacob se dio cuenta de que en la tarta ponía 22 en vez de 24.

Jacob: ¿22? Si, claro, Naya. Y yo tengo 15.

Chris: Oh, Jacob.

Y entonces Naya se fue a la barra del bar avergonzada porque Heather había descubierto que le había mentido.

Naya: Oh, Dios. Necesito un trago.

Y entonces apareció Heather y se empezó a reír.

Naya: Tú, para de reírte.

Heather: Lo siento. Creo que es divertido.

Naya: Nunca pensé que pasara tanto tiempo.

Heather: ¿Puedo decirte una cosa? Sé cuántos años tienes. Siempre lo he sabido.

Naya: ¿Qué quieres decir con, siempre lo supe?

Heather: Pues te dejaste el carnet de conducir en mi coche a los pocos días de conocernos.

Naya: ¡Oh, no! Heather. Uh! ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Heather: Pues porque lo encontré gracioso así que pensé en que podría seguir la corriente. Yo no sabía que Chris iba a poner 22 y mucho menos que Jacob iba a decir que tienes 24.

Naya: Vale, ahora me puedo ir a casa.

Heather: Por cierto no me has dicho cómo te fue con los trajes.

Naya: La verdad, bien. La obra fue en desastre pero la culpa no fue mía y luego la directora me dijo que no iba a permitir que en su colegio privado hubiera una hija cuya madre fuera modelo de ropa interior.

Heather: Lo siento.

Naya: No, lo sientas. Si un colegio no va a aceptar a nuestra hija por eso no es digno para nuestra hija.

Heather: Bien dicho.

Y entonces tras eso Naya y Heather se fueron del bar.


	4. 5x04

Al día siguiente Brad Caplan fue al cuarto de Ali y no estaba en su habitación. Rápidamente llamó a Dianna y a Jacob para ayudarle a buscarle a Ali. Rápidamente Dianna y Jacob se pusieron a hacer llamadas cuando Jane les llamó para decirles que Ali estaba en su casa.

Jane: Ali ¿Por qué te has ido de casa?

Ali: Tengo que hablar con Ryan Criss.

Jane: No puedes hablar con él Ali.

Ali: Mira Jane me da igual. Quiero hablar con él ¿Dónde está?

Jane: Ali. Mírame. Ryan murió ¿no te acuerdas?

Ali: ... me estás mintiendo. Jane, Ryan me quiere a mi así que no intentes ocultarlo.

Jane: Ali ¿por qué te iba a decir que ha muerto?

Ali: ... supongo que tienes razón.

Jane: He llamado a Brad Caplan y a tu hija para calmarlos.

Ali: ¿Qué hija?

Jane: Tu hija Dianna.

Ali: Yo no tengo ninguna hija.

Jane: Está bien. Mira Ali. Vamos a ir al hospital a que te miren porque hace unos días recordabas quien era o al menos lo sabías mediante las fotos ¿te parece bien?

Ali: Bien.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lea estaba en el hospital con Cory.

Lea: Cariño. Tengo que decirte una cosa. Hace tiempo que te la quiero decir pero tengo miedo de tu reacción.

Cory: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Es que rehiciste tu vida cuando estuve en coma?

Lea: No, jamás hubiera hecho eso mi amor.

Cory: ¿Entonces?

Lea: ... el mismo día que despertaste iba a ... desconectarte. Yo ... yo ... no podía aguantar más. Llevaba 1 año esperándote y ... no mejorabas ...

Cory: ¿Es eso?

Lea: ¿Te parece poco?

Cory: Bueno, no me sienta muy bien pero la verdad si lo piensas fríamente supongo que no puedo odiarte por intentar hacer eso.

Lea: Yo ... yo me sentía muy culpable y tenía que decírtelo.

Cory: No te sientas culpable ¿vale? lo importante es que estoy vivo y me desperté antes de que lo llegaras a hacer ¿vale?

Lea: Vale ...

* * *

Entonces llegaron Dianna, Jacob, Jane y Ali al hospital. Allí los médicos se llevaron a Ali para examinarla y Jacob decidió ir a por un café. Mientras volvía Jacob Jane y Dianna se pusieron a hablar.

Jane: ¿Cómo estás Dianna?

Dianna: Mal. Justo cuando parecía que estaba mejorando ahora va y olvida quien soy.

Jane: Bueno tranquilízate. Seguro que se recupera.

Dianna: Mira Jane, los médico dijeron que mis visitas podrían mejorar a que recuperara la memoria pero parece que no lo está haciendo. Sé que suena muy egoísta pero creo que tengo que irme de aquí.

Jane: ¿A dónde te irías?

Dianna: Me han ofrecido un puesto de fotógrafa en Barcelona. No se lo he dicho a Jacob así que no se lo digas ¿vale?

Jane: Tranquila, que no se lo digo.

Dianna: Lo malo es que si decido aceptarlo quiero irme sola ... sin tu hijo. Jane, lo quiero muchísimo pero cuando lo miro recuerdo la noche del accidente y como consecuencia que mi madre no recuerda quien soy y si precisamente cojo este trabajo es para alejarme de mi madre. ¡Dios! Debes odiarme por decir eso.

Jane: No te odio Dianna. Es tu decisión y si crees que es correcta pues hazla.

Dianna: ¿No te enfadas porque deje a Jacob sólo?

Jane: Bueno, no te digo que me moleste pero mi hijo es mayorcito y sabe cuidar de si mismo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer ¿vale?

Dianna: Vale.

Entonces se acercó el médico y se llevó a Dianna para que hablara con Ali.

Dianna: ¿Sabes quien soy?

Ali: Eres mi hija Dianna.

Dianna: ¿En serio? ¿sabes quien soy?

Ali: Bueno, eso es lo que ponen los datos que me han dado pero realmente no lo sé.

Dianna: Mira mamá yo soy tu hija ¿quieres que te dé una prueba de que realmente lo soy?

Ali: Está bien pero dime una cosa ¿Nos llevábamos bien?

Dianna: ... realmente sí pero no siempre fue así. Hubo épocas en las que no nos hablábamos.

Ali: ... bueno al menos eres sincera. Brad Caplan no paraba de decirme que nos hemos llevado siempre bien.

Dianna: Pues ... ha habido momentos en los que no pero sin embargo nos llevábamos bien. Nos contábamos todos. Incluso me contaste lo de tu novio de adolescente, Daniel, que fue a la guerra y que por desgracia no volvió.

Ali: ¿Te hablé de Daniel? Pues si que deberíamos de llevarnos bien porque no le conté a nadie lo de Daniel, ni siquiera Brad lo sabe.

Dianna: Claro que lo hacíamos. Me dijiste que incluso llegaste a comprometerte con él antes de que se fuera a la guerra.

Ali: ¡Qué viejos recuerdos! La verdad es que supongo que si que eres mi hija pero ... realmente no lo siento dentro de mí. Osea, quiero decir, me estás diciendo datos que demuestran que pudiéramos ser madre e hija pero en el corazón no lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo Dianna, de verdad que sí.

Dianna: Bueno, pues si me disculpas yo me voy ...

Ali: Bien. Hasta luego.

Dianna: Hasta luego.

* * *

Por su parte Naya vio a Heather que estaba en ropa interior y se aproximó a besarla cuando ésta la apartó.

Naya: ¿Qué pasa?

Heather: ¿Es que no lo ves cariño?

Naya: ¿Qué tengo que ver? Vanessa está con la canguro por lo que estamos solas ...

Heather: Tengo ... autobronceado.

Naya: ¿Qué? jejejeejeje

Heather: No te rías porque realmente lo necesito.

Naya: Está bien ¿por qué lo necesitas?

Heather: Tengo una reunión en el Hotel Confortel a las 16:30.

Naya: Vale. Está bien. Te dejaré con tu autobronceado.

Heather: No se lo digas a nadie.

Naya: De acuerdo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Darren ...

Darren: ¡Dios cariño! Estoy harto de los últimos casos que estamos defendiendo. Son siempre ricos cuyos hijos hacen alguna trastada o si no padres que maltratan a sus hijos.

Chris: Ya y luego nosotros no podemos tener hijos.

Darren: Desde luego que no es justo. Algunas parejas heterosexuales deberían de no poder tener hijos.

Chris: Cariño, nunca te había visto así.

Darren: Es que me jode muchísimo que los heteros incluso sin buscarlo pum van y se quedan embarazados y luego nosotros tenemos que gastar 100 mil euros y no hemos conseguido tener ninguno.

Chris: ¿Es que lo dices porque quieres que lo volvamos a intentar? Porque con el dinero de la venta del lago Carjesin podemos permitírnoslo.

Darren: Lo siento cariño pero no quiero volver a intentarlo por ahora.

Chris: Está bien. Voy a hacer la compra semanal.

Darren: Bien. Hasta luego.

Chris: Hasta luego.

* * *

Por su parta Naya se fue al restaurante de Jacob para pedirle ayuda con un pastel.

Naya: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¿Qué quieres?

Naya: Quería pedirte ayuda con una receta. ¿Qué ha pasado con Ali al final?

Jacob: Dianna se ha quedado hablando con ella y luego con los médicos y yo ... pues he tenido que volver al restaurante ¿Qué receta querías?

Naya: Quiero hacer un pastel de cerezas.

Jacob: ¿Y eso?

Naya: Pues porque en la primera vez que nos conocimos Heather y yo estaba tomándome pastel de cereza. Heather se chocó conmigo y me puso perdida y entonces le supo tan mal que me invitó a otro pastel.

Jacob: Muy bien. Voy a apuntarte la receta.

Entonces fue a apuntarla cuando sonó el teléfono de Naya. Se trataba de Heather. Sin embargo cuando Naya lo cogió nadie le contestaba y se oía un ruido de fondo.

Naya: ¡Heather! ¿Qué ocurre?

Y entonces oyó una voz de alguien que le decía a Heather "Heather aquí tienes una copa, te dejo mi número para que me llames y hagamos negocios juntas ¿vale? jejejeej" y entonces Heather se rió.

Y entonces Naya se puso cabreada y colgó el teléfono.

Jacob: Aquí tienes. ¿Estás bien?

Naya: Acaba de llamarme Heather y no me ha dicho nada y aún encima he oído como una mujer se le estaba insinuando.

Jacob: Bueno a mi también se me insinúan mujeres e incluso hombres y no pasa nada.

Naya: Ya pero Heather le ha reído a lo que le ha dicho. Lo siento pero me voy al hotel.

Jacob: Yo de ti no iría.

Y a pesar del consejo de Jacob Naya se fue del restaurante. Cuando llegó al hotel se encontró a Heather sentada hablando de negocios.

Heather: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naya: Tú me llamaste y ... no me decías nada así que ... dios que vergüenza.

Daphne: Tranquila Naya, si yo tuviera una mujer también tendría celos.

Naya: Lo siento Heather.

Heather: No pasa nada.

Naya: Bueno, pues te dejo seguir hablando con ella. Yo ... me voy a casa.

Heather: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Naya: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital.

Lea: Cariño ¿qué tal va todo?

Cory: Igual que esta mañana.

Lea: Escucha cariño quiero que sepas que a pesar de haberte comentado lo de que había pensado en desconectarte cuando estabas en coma yo quería decirte que te quiero muchísimo y por eso mismo creo que debemos celebrar que has salido de esta, por eso te quería preguntarte si me haces el honor de ser tu esposa ante la iglesia.

Cory: ¿Sabes que aún me queda mucho para que me recupere?

Lea: Lo sé pero también las bodas tardan en celebrarse. ¿Qué me dices?

Cory: Por supuesto que sí.

Y entonces se besaron.

* * *

Llegó la noche y Dianna llegó a casa de ella y Jacob.

Dianna: Hola.

Jacob: Hola ¿Qué tal ha ido en el hospital?

Dianna: Mal. Los médicos han dicho que creen que mi presencia está haciendo que mi madre empeore y temen que así jamás va a recuperar la memoria.

Jacob: Lo siento mucho.

Dianna: Yo si que lo siento.

Jacob: ¿Por qué dices eso? Pareces muy seria.

Dianna: Pues porque he decidido que me voy a Barcelona. No puedo quedarme aquí.

Jacob: ¿Qué tienes en Barcelona?

Dianna: Mmmm me han ofrecido un trabajo de fotógrafa allí y lo voy a aceptar.

Jacob: Pero ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Y el restaurante?

Dianna: Tú ... tienes que quedarte aquí.

Jacob: Pero ¿qué pasa con nosotros?

Dianna: (llorando) Cariño, te quiero muchísimo pero aunque te vinieras conmigo me recordarías a mi madre y si precisamente me quiero ir es porque no puedo estar aquí y saber que no puedo ver a mi madre. Lo siento mucho Jacob pero ya he tomado esa decisión así que si mi quieres cariño por favor acéptalo y no me lo pongas más difícil.

Jacob: Sí esta es tu decisión ... supongo que la aceptaré.

Dianna: Gracias.

Entonces Dianna preparó su maleta y se fue de su casa.

* * *

Por su parte en casa Chris estaba en el salón viendo la tele cuando volvió Darren.

Chris: Pensé que ibas a tratar de acostarte temprano esta noche.

Darren: Si. Tenemos que hablar.

Chris: Vale. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Darren: Verás cariño he estado asustado por, uh, los últimos meses, y porque estaba asustado, he... estado tratando de hacer todo lo posible para evitar el futuro.

Chris: Vale, ahora estás asustándome. ¿Debería estar asustado?

Darren: No, mi amor, no deberías. Ninguno de nosotros debería, porque somos felices y estamos enamorados y... y me dí cuenta... que ser un buen padre es el regalo más grande que alguien puede dar y vamos a ser buenos padres, Chris.

Chris: Oh, Darren...

Darren: Creo que debemos acoger. Creo que deberíamos adoptar un niño, porque leo estos archivos cada día, y hay tantos chicos ahí fuera que necesitan ayuda. Creo que ahora es el momento. ¿Qué piensas?

Entonces Chris se puso a llorar

Chris: Dios, Darren, yo... yo... yo... creo... que no estoy listo para esto.

Darren: Pero estamos listos. Sé que lo estamos.

Chris: No, no es eso. Creo que es... creo que es una gran idea. Yo solo... Ese no es el problema, Darren.

Darren: De acuerdo mi amor. Solo dime cuál es el problema para que podamos arreglarlo.

Chris: No... podemos.

Darren: ¿De que estás hablando?

Chris: Hice algo, Darren. Hubo otro.

Darren: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Chris: Sólo nos besamos una vez hace meses en la inauguración del restaurante de Jacob. No queria hacerte daño, asi que no te lo conté. Haría cualquier cosa para volver atrás. Lo siento.

Entonces Darren le miró con cara de rabia por lo que había hecho.

Chris: (llorando) Darren, por favor dime algo.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas de autor:

Lea y Cory estaban casados civilmente al principio del fic de la serie. De ahí que ahora se vayan a casar por la iglesia.

Me sabe mal haber puesto este capítulo más que nada porque ahora los Klaine están comprometidos pero este capítulo lo tenía pensado desde el principio de temporada.


	5. 5x05

Habían pasado unos días desde que Chris le confesó a Darren que había besado a otro. Naya estaba en su programa cuando recibió una llamada de una oyente para darle un consejo sobre su relación con su amigo.

Naya: Me dicen que que tenemos una llamada. Buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

Sally: Buenas, me llamo Sally y tengo una pregunta. Se trata sobre mi amigo Doug. El caso es que le conozco desde hace 6 meses y estoy empezando a sentir cosas por él. ¿Qué piensa que debería de hacer?

Naya: Bueno Sally, la respuesta es muy obvia ¿le quieres?

Sally: Muchísimo.

Naya: ¿Has visto si él puede sentir algo por ti?

Sally: No lo sé. Es que se porta tan bien conmigo. La verdad es que me ayudó mucho a superar mi ruptura con mi ex.

Naya: Lo que tienes que hacer Sally es hablar con él. Mira Sally yo te voy a poner un ejemplo. Mi hermano y su marido eran amigos antes de ser pareja. De hecho mi hermano estaba casado con otra mujer pero el caso es que a pesar de que ser amigos durante 1 año los 2 se quedaron encerrados en un ascensor y mi hermano se atrevió a besarlo y desde entonces están juntos. La verdad es que hoy por hoy para mi son un claro ejemplo de lo que es un buen matrimonio.

Sally: ¿Y si me rechaza?

Naya: Sally, tienes 2 opciones. O te declaras y cabe la posibilidad que te rechace o te pones a ligar con otros chicos pero yo personalmente te recomiendo que le digas a Doug lo que sientes porque si no siempre te estarás preguntando que hubiera pasado si te hubieras declarado.

Sally: Muchas gracias Naya.

Naya: De nada. Bueno pues a todos mis oyentes le digo lo mismo. No tengáis miedo de decirle a alguien si os gusta otra persona.

Y entonces siguieron llamando a Naya contándole otras historias.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren y Chris estaban en su casa.

Chris: ... Esto Darren, creo que no deberíamos de ir a la cena de beneficencia que va a hacer tu madre.

Darren: De eso nada. Ya hemos pagado por asistir y no pienso tirar el dinero así como así. Oh, G... Esta cosa es como un ladrillo.

Chris: Darren, sé lo molesto que estás...

Darren: Sí, es una reacción apropiada al descubrir que tu marido ha besado a otro, ¿no crees?

Chris: Por favor Darren tienes que perdonarme ... o al menos debemos de hablar del tema.

Darren: No tengo ganas de hablar.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta. Se trataba de Lea.

Lea: ¡Hola chicos!

Darren: Hola.

Entonces Lea vio que había una manta en el sofá. En el sofá había estado durmiendo Darren.

Lea: Veo que alguien no se ha portado bien.

Darren: No ... no es eso. Eso es que se quedó nuestra amiga a dormir.

Lea: Ya, y tu amiga se deja unos zapatos iguales que los tuyos ¿no?

Darren: Vale ... he dormido en el sofá. Me quedé con un caso hasta bien tarde y no quería despertar a Chris.

Lea: Bueno, es igual. Me ha llamado Jacob y me ha preguntado si puede contar con vosotros en el restaurante para ayudar en el restaurante.

Darren: Sí, dile que iremos.

Lea: Vale, pues os dejo porque parece que tenéis que hablar.

Y entonces Lea se fue a la emisora de Naya, quien había terminado de grabar el programa.

Lea: ¡Hola!

Naya: ¡Hola! ¿Has oído el programa de hoy? He puesto como ejemplo a Darren y a Chris.

Lea: ¿Sobre qué iba ese ejemplo?

Naya: De matrimonio perfecto. Antes de que me puedas decir nada les he puesto como ejemplo porque la situación es igual que la de ellos.

Lea: Sí, pues tu matrimonio perfecto creo que tiene problemas.

Naya: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Lea: Pues porque he ido a casa de ellos para lo de la cena benéfica de está noche y se ve que Darren ha dormido en el sofá. Por cierto tu vas ir ¿no?

Naya: Claro. Pero ... tu excusa no me vale porque Heather se ha quedado varias veces dormida en el sofá preparando clases y no pasa nada.

Lea: Ya pero el problema es que tú no sabes cómo estaba el ambiente. Se notaba mucha tensión. Además Darren me ha mentido al principio.

Naya: No sé.

Lea: Bueno, yo me voy al restaurante ¿quieres que te acerque?

Naya: No, ahora vendrá Heather y me llevará.

Lea: Como quieras.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris estaban en el restaurante preparando las mesas para el evento de esta noche.

Chris: Darren ¿quieres que te ayude?

Darren: No quiero tu ayuda ¿vale?

Chris: Si vas a seguir así será mejor que me vaya.

Darren: No te vas a ir a ningún lado.

Chris: ¿Por qué no quieres dormir tú en la cama y yo en el sofá? Ya te dije el otro día que sólo fue un beso y fue en el restaurante.

Darren: Te dije entonces que no quería detalles sobre lo que pasó.

Chris: Pues si tengo que estar aquí por lo menos no me trates así ya que te has emperrado en no decirle nada a tu familia.

Darren: No te prometo nada pero no pienso decírselo porque me parece humillante.

Chris: (llorando) ¡Dios Darren! Ojalá no te lo hubiera dicho.

Darren: Y ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Chris: Porque cometí un error, Darren y lo peor que hice fue intentar fingir que no había pasado nada. Te quiero y sé que te debía la verdad.

Darren: No me digas que debías eso porque lo que me debías era fidelidad Chris.

Entonces entraron Lea y Jane.

Lea: ¿Os estáis peleando?

Darren: No.

Chris: No.

Jane: Chicos ¿escuchaste el programa de Naya?

Darren: No, lo siento.

Jane: Bueno, pues ella os mencionó como ejemplo de matrimonio perfecto.

Lea: Mamá, no sé si realmente es tan perfecto. Darren durmió en el sofá anoche.

Jane: Oh ¿es que Chris ronca?

Darren: Ya le he dicho a Lea esta mañana que no quería despertar a Chris porque me quedé con un caso trabajando hasta bien tarde.

Lea: Vale, me has dicho eso pero antes me has mentido ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Darren: No importa.

Lea: Sí que importa. Vamos Chris ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho Darren para mandarlo a dormir en el sofá?

Chris: Yo ...

Lea: Vamos, Chris no le cubras. Darren ¿Qué le has hecho a Chris?

Darren: ¡Dios! ¿Por qué pensáis que yo he hecho algo para merecerme eso? A lo mejor estoy ahí por mis propias razones.

Lea: ¿En serio? ¿Qué puede haber hecho Chris?

Darren: ¿Queréis saberlo? Pues vuestro querido Chris me engañó con otro. Sí, como oyes. Besó a otro hombre. Tengo que prepararme para el juzgado. Hasta luego.

Y entonces Darren y Chris se fueron.

Entonces Lea se fue a la barra y se echó un vaso de vino rosado.

Jane: Lea, aún no es mediodía.

Lea: ¿A quién le importa, mamá? Estamos en la zona del crepúsculo ahora. Además es rosado. Llamémoslo un almuerzo.

Jane: Vale, sírveme uno.

Tras eso Jacob salió de la cocina.

Jacob: ¿Estáis listos para esta noche?

Lea: Puede que nosotros sí pero Darren y Chris no lo creo.

Jacob: ¿Qué pasa con los Crisscolfer?

Lea: Tenemos un pequeño problema. Parece ser que Chris besó a otro hombre.

Jacob: ¿Qué?

Lea: Sí.

Jane: No lo sé. Yo no me lo termino de creer.

Jacob: Es que es difícil de creer.

Lea: Oh, créetelo, pasa ... papá, Mia.

Jane: Oh, venga Lea. Para. es una comparación injusta.

Lea: ¿Lo es?

Jane: Esa zorra no quería a tu hermano además Chris es una buena persona. Seguro que ha ocurrido algo para que se dé esa situación.

Jacob: Sí, demás Mia le engañó diciéndole que quería tener hijos cuando no era así.

Lea: Pues lo único que se me ocurre es que en fin no lo hacían.

Jane: Lea, por favor. No sabemos lo que pasó y no vamos a especular sobre lo que les pasó ¿de acuerdo?

Jacob: Exacto. Míranos a Dianna y a mi. Estuvimos mucho tiempo sin sexo y aún así no nos pusimos los cuernos.

Lea: Ya, ya y ahora ella te abandonó.

Jane: ¡He dicho que dejemos el tema!

Lea y Jacob: Va... vale.

Jane: Esto no puede suceder ¿me entendéis? Tenemos que hacer algo para que Darren y Chris hablen y logren superarlo. Voy a buscar a Darren. Dianna y tú os separasteis. Naya y Heather casi lo hacen y Darren ya se separó de Mia. Yo probablemente me habría divorciado pero ¿Darren y Chris? Este matrimonio no va arder en llamas como que me llamo Jane Criss.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren se fue a por un café y allí se encontró con Naya y le contó lo sucedido con Chris.

Naya: Me temo que entonces he metido la pata esta mañana ... Lo siento mucho.

Darren: Tú no sabías nada así que no pasa nada.

Naya: ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

Darren: Por favor no quiero un consejo de Naya, la locutora de radio.

Naya: Sólo es un consejo de hermana. Heather y yo tuvimos nuestras diferencias y al final lo superamos. Lo que tienes que hacer es que cuando estés listo para hablar calmadamente, Chris y tú deberíais de hablar ...

Darren: ¿Qué quieres que haga Naya, perdonarle? ¿Por qué? ... por su puesto que tu lo harías casi hiciste lo mismo con esa chica del pueblo.

Naya: Esa chica y yo no nos besamos.

Darren: Ya pero tenías una relación muy íntima con ella.

Naya: Mira Darren, no estoy diciendo que lo tengas que perdonar. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que habléis y ver si tiene solución lo vuestro.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y Chris volvió al restaurante y se fue a la cocina. Allí estaba Jacob.

Chris: Hola. Así que me imagino que ya lo sabes.

Jacob: Sí, hablé con mi madre. Tengo que hacer unos cambios en el menú de esta noche.

Chris: Vale, ¿qué estás pensando?

Jacob: Los champiñones se están poniendo feos, así que no podemos hacer bechamel de champiñones. Haré buñuelos de ricotta en su lugar.

Chris: Vale. ¿Puedo ayudar?

Jacob: Podrías explicarme por qué besaste a otro hombre.

Chris: Jacob, no es lo que tu piensas. No lo planeé ni nada por el estilo. Las cosas entre Darren y yo estaban fatal por aquel entonces.

Jacob: ¿Tan mal estaban?

Chris: Sí, Jacob. Fue cuando inauguraste el restaurante. Cory estaba en coma. Michelle nos llamó para decirnos que había tenido un aborto. No es por excusarme pero tu hermano me tuvo muy abandonado desde el accidente y el día de la inauguración fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Jacob: Me dijiste que aquella noche que estaba en un caso ...

Chris: No lo estaba. Tan sólo mentí.

* * *

_Hace 6 meses en casa de Darren Jacob estaba llamando a Chris._

Jacob: ¿Puedes ayudarme esta noche Chris?

Chris: Claro.

Jacob: Muy bien nos vemos ahora.

Y entonces colgó el teléfono.

Darren: Cariño ¿puedes ayudarme a montar este mueble?

Chirs: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Darren: Los tíos del cable que me han puesto Internet pero no puedo alcanzar la salida para enchufar el maldito módem. ¿Podrías ayudarme por favor?

Chris: Darren, tengo que ayudar a tu hermano. Tiene 60 invitados que vendrán en 7 horas. ¿Tienes que hacer esto ahora?

Darren: Sí, es que si no no puedo trabajar sin Internet.

Chris: Vale, bien. Allá vamos.

Entonces los 2 empujaron y la mano de Chris se le quedó atascada.

Chris: ¡Oh! ¡Oh!

Darren: ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Chris: Mi mano está atascada!

Darren: Perdona. Aguanta, aguanta, aguanta.

Chris: ¡Oh! Dios, Darren, tengo que cocinar esta noche.

Darren: Hablando de esta noche. Viene un cliente de Londres, sería muy importante para nosotros. Sólo puede venir esta noche.

Chris: ¿Tiene que ser esta noche?

Darren: Podría llegar un poquito tarde. No estaba planeado. Además necesitamos el trabajo.

Chris: Ya no sé que excusa dar Darren. Siempre llegas tarde a todos los eventos a los que vamos juntos. A veces te miro y ni siquiera te reconozco.

Darren: Cariño ...

Chris: Espero que puedas venir esta noche a tiempo.

_Fin del flashback._

* * *

Jacob: ¿Por qué no lo hablaste con Darren?

Chris: Porque tu hermano nunca quiere hablar conmigo salvo de trabajo desde que Michelle tuvo el aborto. Créeme estoy arrepentido. Si pudiera volver al pasado no lo volvería a hacer.

Jacob: Procura hablar con Darren.

Chris: Lo intentaré ... aunque es inútil.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren estaba en el juzgado esperando a que su cliente apareciera para comenzar el juicio pero la jueza Montgomery se estaba impacientando.

Jueza Montgomery: Lo siento señor Criss pero no puedo esperar más. La señora Lacy fue citada debidamente.

Darren: Está de camino, su señoría. Hablé con ella esta mañana. Bueno ahora es por la tarde.

Jueza Montgomery: Un aviso de desalojo es una orden judicial si no es impugnada.

Darren: Ella perderá el caso por incomparecencia si no protestamos.

Jueza Montgomery: Soy consciente de ello. Así que ¿dónde está la señora Lacy?

Darren: Está en el autbús. Es una mujer de 63 años sin coche ni ninguna ayuda del sistema.

Jueza Montgomery: Señor Criss, necesita calmarse.

Darren: Bueno, puede que si tuviera un coche de 20.000 € como usted, ella llegaría a tiempo.

Jueza Montgomery:Le advierto señor Criss que está cerca de ser acusado de desacato.

Entonces entró Jane a la sala y la jueza creyó que era la clienta de Darren.

Jueza Montgomery: ¿Es ella?

Darren: Me temo que no, su señoría. Es mi madre.

Tras 5 minutos de espera la jueza dio por terminado el juicio y Darren y Jane se fueron de la sala.

Darren: Mamá, no puedo creer que me avergonzaras delante de tanta gente.

Jane: Bueno, al menos gracias a mi no te han arrestado.

Darren: Citado. No te arrestan por intento de … bueno da igual.

Jane: ¿Por qué estabas tan alterado en la sala? Tienes que relajarte. Respira profundamente y cálmate ¿vale?

Darren: Mamá, si has venido aquí a ayudar en el proceso de paz, deberías de irte a casa.

Jane: Yo sólo he venido a estar con mi hijo.

Darren: Mamá, por favor para. No puedes arreglar esto.

Jane: Hijo, Chris y yo sois muy felices juntos. Tenéis una relación fantástica.

Darren: ¡Oh, dios! Eres peor que Naya.

Jane: Tienes que solucionarlo Darren, tienes que intentarlo.

Darren: ¿Por qué? ¿Para acabar como tú y papá? Y con todos mis respetos, no quiero vuestro matrimonio. De hecho cuando elegí a Chris lo hice porque creía que representaba todo lo contrario a papá.

Jane: Hijo, hijo, hijo. Tu padre me estuvo mintiendo durante todo el matrimonio. Sin embargo Chris ha sido capaz de decirte la verdad aunque no tenía que hacerlo. Eso vale mucho no como Mia que te engañó y fuiste tú quien lo descubrió.

Darren: Ya estamos. ¿Le tengo que felicitar por decirme la verdad?

Jane: No, pero tienes que hablar con él. ¿Sabes si Chris estaba enamorado de ese hombre?

Darren: Oh Dios, no lo creo. No debe de haber llegado tan lejos. Según él le besó 1 vez.

Jane: ¿Puedo darte un consejo de madre?

Darren: No, pero te de todas formas me lo vas a dar …... pero antes una pregunta ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo mismo con Mia?

Jane: Mira hijo. Hay una gran diferencia entre Mia y Chris y no me refiero a que Chris sea un hombre y Mia una mujer sino que la gran diferencia es que cuando veo a Chris veo que te quiere mientras que Mia en el fondo no te quería y yo sé que tu quieres a Chris incluso sabiendo que besó a otro. Por favor te lo piedo habla con él e intentar averiguar por qué habéis llegado a esta situación.

Y entonces Jane se fue.

* * *

Por su parte Lea y Cory empezaron a hablar sobre lo sucedido con Darren y Chris y entonces a Lea le empezó a entrar dudas sobre el matrimonio.

Lea: Mira cariño, yo creo que no deberíamos de casarnos por la iglesia.

Cory: ¿Por qué dices eso? Si tu hermano se va a divorciar, cosa que no sabemos cierto, eso no quita que nosotros podamos ser felices. Además te recuerdo que estamos casados civilmente.

Lea: No sé pero fijate en Darren. 2 bodas por la iglesia y 2 cuernos.

Cory: ¿De verdad que no quieres casarte?

Lea: Mira cariño ¿merece la pena complicarlo todo? Como tu bien has dicho ya estamos casados.

Cory: No me lo puedo creer … ¿tienes miedo de divorciarnos? Mira cariño si me quisiera divorciarme de ti lo habría hecho antes y sin embargo estamos los 2 juntos y queriéndonos como nunca. Tanto es así que vamos a casarnos por la iglesia. Sé que no te puedo garantizar lo que va a pasar en un futuro pero sabes que te quiero y ya estamos casados así que por favor no me digas que es por eso.

Lea: Tu mismo lo has dicho. No hay nada garantizado.

Cory: ¡Dios! Hay veces que os odio a los Criss. No sé que hacer con vosotros a veces. Es como si voy a una floristería y veo una flor bonita y digo ¿por qué se va a comprar si se va a morir? Esto es lo mismo. Lea, recapacita un poco y dime por qué no quieres casarte por la iglesia.

Lea: Cory …... está bien. Yo ….. es por Darren y Chris. Desde que están juntos siempre han sido un claro ejemplo de lo que debe de ser un matrimonio y veo que ni aún queriéndose tanto como se quieren es suficiente para no ser fieles el uno al otro.

Cory: Cariiño ….. a ver. Tu no eres Chris ni yo soy Darren ¿vale? Sólo tienes que fiarte de lo que sientes. Me sigues queriendo ¿no?

Lea: Claro que sí.

Cory: Y yo también te quiero por lo que no tienes que tener ninguna duda mientras sigamos queriéndonos ¿vale?

Lea: Supongo que tienes razón.

* * *

Por su parte Naya llegó a su casa y allí estaba Heather.

Heather: Has estado estupenda en la radio con ese consejo.

Naya: Ya, pues la he cagado con el ejemplo que he puesto.

Heather: ¿Por qué?

Naya: Pues porque parece ser que Chris besó a otro.

Heather: ¡Oh no! Pobre Darren. 2 matrimonios y las 2 veces le han puesto los cuernos.

Naya: Bueno, para ser exactos Mia lo hizo peor que Chris. Según me ha dicho Lea él estaba muy arrepentido y Mia realmente no lo estaba.

Heather: Yo sólo espero que lo solucionen.

Naya: Y yo.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y llegó la hora de la cena benéfica. Allí fue toda la familia, incluidos Darren y Chris. Jane dio el discurso y empezaron a servir los platos. Chris estaba ayudando a Jacob en la cocina cuando Chris se dio cuenta de que el chico con el que se besó estaba trabajando de camarero y entonces se acercó a Jacob y se lo dijo.

Chris: Jacob ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Jacob: ¿Qué ocurre?

Chris: ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que besé a otro? Pues ese otro está en la cena.

Jacob: ¿Qué? ¿Darren lo sabe?

Chris: No y no puede enterarse. Por favor ¿puedes echarle?

Jacob: No es que pueda echar a un invitado así como así.

Chris: Se trata de Marcus, el camarero.

Jacob: Está bien. Hablaré con él.

Entonces se fue a hablar con él y antes de llegar se encontró a Lea, Naya y Heather.

Lea: ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?

Jacob: Estoy buscando a un camarero.

Naya: Pero relájate un poco Jacob.

Jacob: Tengo prisa.

Naya: ¿Por qué?

Jacob: Porque ese camarero fue con quien se besó Chris y no quiero que Darren se entere.

Heather: Que poca vergüenza al venir aquí.

Jacob: Por eso me voy a despedirlo.

Lea: Y ¿le habías contratado?

Jacob: Yo no sabía nada hasta hace 5 minutos. Además lo ha contratado el administrador.

Y entonces se fue y finalmente lo encontró.

Jacob: Marcus, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Marcus: Claro. Por cierto ¿sabes una cosa? Tu ayudante en la cocina está buenísimo. Hace un par de meses lo besé y me quedé con ganas de más así que voy a ver si me lo puedo ligar luego.

Jacob: Ya … eso no va a pasar.

Marcus: ¿Por qué?

Jacob: Porque mi ayudante en la cocina es mi cuñado y no voy a permitir que intentes liarte con el marido de mi hermnao así que te quiero fuera.

Marcus: Está bien. Voy a cambiarme y me voy.

Mientras tanto Naya, Heather y Lea siguieron hablando.

Heather: Desde luego que el tipo este tiene huevos para venir aquí.

Lea: Ya pues lo que no entiendo es ni siquiera por qué Chris le besó.

Entonces apareció Darren.

Darren: ¿De qué estabais hablando?

Lea: De nada. Tonterías.

Darren: ¿Estabáis hablando de Chris? Porque si es así dejad de hacerlo. Ya hablaré yo con él y veré lo que decido hacer.

Heather: No estábamos hablando de Chris.

Darren: Heather, no mientas que he oído a Lea decir algo de Chris ….. un momento ¿no me digaís que …..? ¿no me digas que el tipo que le besó está aquí? ¡Esto es increible! Me voy a beber algo.

Entonces se fue a la barra y empezó a beber whisky cuando un cliente pidió un chupito de bourbón.

Jack: Perdona ¿me pones un chupito de bourbón?

Darren: Mejor te vas a tomar 2 merlots.

Jack: Oye, ponme un chupito de bourbón.

Entonces se le acercó Marcus y empezó a tontear con Darren.

Marcus: Guapo, si quieres me los tomo yo.

Darren: ¡Claro que sí!

Entonces Lea se acercó a la barra.

Lea: ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo Darren?

Darren: Oye, mi marido mi puso los cuernos. Creo que tengo derecho a tontear con otros tíos ¿no?

Lea: Vale, no quería decirte esto pero el chico con el que se besó Chris está aquí.

Darren: ¿Qué?

Entonces Marcus se fue poco a poco de la zona y Darren se dio cuenta de que Marcus era el chico al que besó Chris y se aproximó a él.

Darren: Tú ¿besaste a mi marido?

Marcus: Esto …. yo

y antes de que pudiera decir algo más Darren le pegó un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró al suelo y todo el mundo se quedó mirando a Darren, incluidos Chris y Jane.

Darren: ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi marido! ¿te enteras?

Entonces Jane se acercó a Darren y lo llevó al almacén.

Jane: ¿Estás bien?

Darren: Me duele un poco la mano pero a él le duele más la cara. Eso seguro.

Jane: Tenía razón esta tarde.

Darren: ¿A qué te refieres?

Jane: A que quieres a Chris. Sino no le hubieras pegado ese puñetazo a ese tipo.

Darren: Mamá, claro que le quiero pero no puedo confiar en él.

Jane: Habla con él. Creo que estás preparado para hacerlo.

Entonces entró Chris al almacén.

Chris: Hola.

Darren: Hola.

Jane: Será mejor que os deje a solas.

Y entonces Jane se fue.

Chris: Gracias por golpear a Marcus.

Darren: De nada. ¿Tú sabías que estaba aquí?

Chris: Por desgracia sí. En cuanto lo vi le pedí a tu hermano que lo echara del restaurante. No quiero nada con él y no quería volverte a herir.

Darren: Te creo Chris.

Chris: Por favor Darren, tenemos que hablar. Te sigo queriendo muchísimo. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Por favor, habla conmigo.

Darren: Está bien. Hablemos. ¿Por qué besaste a ese chico?

Chris: Desde que tuvimos ese accidente tu y yo estábamos muy distantes. Nunca íbamos a los eventos juntos. Luego vino el aborto de Michele, lo que nos hizo que nos distanciáramos más y entonces llegó el día del restaurante y Marcus empezó a tontear conmigo y me sentí especial otra vez en mucho tiempo. Sabía que estaba mal pero simplemente me dejé. Te juro que en cuanto le besé me arrepentí.

Darren: (llorando) Chris, cariño. Si te notabas así podrías haber hablado conmigo. Soy tu marido. Tenemos que poder hablar de esas cosas. Ahora te miro y …. me cuesta muchísimo volver a confiar en ti porque si lo hago temo que me vuelvas a romper el corazón y no quiero volver a sentirme así.

Chris: (llorando) Por favor Darren tienes que perdonarme. Haré lo que haga falta para que me perdones.

Darren: No sé cariño. Tengo que pensármelo ¿vale?

Chris: Te quiero Darren.

Darren: Y yo a tí Chris.

Chris: Bueno, me voy a casa que estoy reventado.

Darren: Vale.

Y entonces Chris se fue.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lea se fue a ver a Cory y siguieron hablando del tema de casarse.

Lea: Cariño.

Cory: Dime.

Lea: Cásemonos.

Cory: ¿No volverás a cambiar de opinión?

Lea: No.

Cory: ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

Lea: Porque tienes razón. No podemos controlar lo que va a pasar en el futuro pero si que podemos controlar lo del presente y yo … quiero casarme contigo.

Cory: Anda ven aquí.

Entonces se abrazaron y se besaron.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren fue a casa de Jane.

Jane: Hola hijo. ¿Qué tal ha ido con Chris?

Darren: Hemos hablado pero no he tomado ninguna decisión.

Jane: Eso es una buena señal.

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Jane: Porque significa que una parte de ti quiere perdonarle.

Darren: La verdad es que aunque no hay excusas para hacer lo que hizo yo tengo la culpa de lo que ocurrió.

Jane: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Le alejé de mí. Lo peor es que la noche en la que Chris besó a Marcus ….. yo le mentí. Le dije que tenía una reunión con un cliente cuando en realidad me fui de bares.

Jane: Oh cariño ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Darren: Me encontraba tan mal que me odiaba a mi mismo.

* * *

_La noche de la apertura del restaurante_

Chris: ¿Vas a tardar en llegar cariño?

Darren: Sí, la, uh, la reunión se está alargando más de lo que esperaba.

Chris: Por favor Darren, te supliqué que por favor vinieras conmigo esta noche. Creo que tienes que estar aquí por los 2. Realmente te necesito.

Darren: Esto, uh, no va a poder ser esta noche. Lo siento. Te … te veré en casa.

Chris: Darren …..

Y entonces Darren colgó el teléfono y le pidió al camarero otra copa.

Darren: Tomaré otro.

Logan: ¿Con quién es la reunión?

Darren: .. No hay reunión. Él era mi marido, le mentí. El me suplicó que fuéramos a la inauguración del restaurante de mi hermano pero yo no tengo ganas de estar con él. No es que lo odie o me quiera separar de él. Es sólo que no puedo hacer nada más que odiarme a mi mismo estos días. ¿Entonces qué dice ésto sobre mí?

Antes de que Logan fueran a contestar Darren se autocontestó.

Darren: No necesitas responder a ésto. Lo sé.

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

Darren: Simplemente estaba atascado. Estaba tan traumatizado por lo que había sucedido que no podía estar allí para nadie. Ni siquiera para Chris.

Jane: Darren, tienes que decírselo.

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Jane: Porque lo podría cambiar todo. Eso es parte del problema.

Darren: Oh, mamá, lo sé …. estuve, estuve …. estuve patético. Lo que hice fue estpantoso. Pero ¿estoy loco al pensar que su castigo no encaje con el crimen?

Jane: Esto no va de crimen ni de castigo o de quien ha hecho qué a quien. Se trata de averiguar todo esto. Así podrás encontrar el camino de vuelta de cada uno.

Darren: Mamá, honestamente ….. todo lo que deseo es volver a donde estábamos …. y que ésto nunca hubiese pasado.

Jane: Entonces tienes que decírselo. Él fue valiente para dar el primer paso y decirte la verdad. Ahora es tu turno.

Entonces Lea, Naya, Heather y Jacob fueron a la casa de Jane.

Naya: ¿Cómo estás Darren?

Darren: Bien.

Lea: Esto …. tengo una noticia que daros pero no si es lo más adecuada ahora.

Darren: Lea, lo que tengas que decir dilo, no te cortes por mí.

Lea: Está bien. Esta mañana le he pedido a Cory que se case conmigo por la Iglesia y ¡ha aceptado!

Darren: ¡Eso es estupendo!

Lea: ¿En serio? Pensé que como tienes problemas con Chris.

Darren: Cory me cae muy bien así que ¿Cómo no me voy a alegrar de que mi hermana mayor se case?

Heather: Muchas felicidades Lea.

Darren: Por cierto Lea si no es mucho pedir ¿puedo dormir esta noche en tu casa?

Lea: Claro. Precisamente acabo de comprar un sofá. Se está supercómodo.

Darren: Perfecto. Gracias.

Lea: De nada.

Entonces Darren se fue a casa de Lea mientras que Jacob se fue a su casa y Naya y Heather se fueron a la suya. Al día siguiente Darren llamó a Chris.

Darren: Hola.

Chris: Hola. ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupado por ti.

Darren: Estoy en casa de Lea. Dormí en su sofá.

Chris: Me alegro que tengas un lugar al que ir.

Darren: ¿Sabes qué es lo más difícil sobre esto? Cualquier cosa mala que pasara … tú eras la persona que más quería hablar.

Chris: Darren ¿Quieres volver a casa?

Darren: No. Volveré para trabajar pero ya está.

Chris: Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

Darren: Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

CONTINUARÁ


	6. 5x06

Pasó una semana desde que Darren le dijo a Chris que quería hablar pero sin embargo Darren no le había dicho lo que quería decirle. Los 2 estaban trabajando en un caso cuando Chris empezó a hablarle.

Chris: Darren, te recuerdo que mi sobrina Paige viene para que le ayudemos a un debate en el instituto. ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

Darren: Claro que quiero. Yo le prometí que le ayudaría así que pienso hacerlo.

Chris: Por favor Darren ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte perdón por lo que hice?

Darren: No hace falta que lo hagas.

Chris: Pues … aún estoy esperando a que me digas lo que me tenías que decir hace 1 semana.

Darren: Tranquilo que ya te lo diré. Además ahora no puedo. Si quieres que ayude a tu sobrina quiero adelantar trabajo.

Chris: Como quieras pero por favor no tardes mucho.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jacob fue a llevar a Ali al hospital para hacerle más pruebas.

Ali: Jacob, no hace falta que me lleves. De verdad que podía ir yo sola.

Jacob: Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Entonces se acercó una enfermera.

Annie: (a Jacob) Perdona ¿Eres de la familia?

Jacob: Se puede decir que sí pero técnicamente no.

Annie: Lo decía porque aquí sólo pueden pasar familiares.

Jacob: Gracias. Yo sólo he venido para traerla.

Entonces Ali entró en la sala y Jacob se quedó afuera esperándola.

* * *

Naya, Heather y Lea estaban en casa de Naya cuando llegó Darren. Mientras el se puso a trabajar ellas estaban mirando ropa para comprar en una página de subastas.

Lea: Oh, Dios Naya. Mira éste vestido. Es precioso y aún encima es de mi talla. Tengo que comprármelo.

Naya: Es cierto. Está muy bien. Pues mira este bolso. Yo creo que pega totalmente con el vestido.

Lea: Tengo que conseguirlo también.

Heather: Por cierto Lea ¿Has empezado con los preparativos de la boda?

Lea: No pero bueno es que tampoco hemos puesto fecha así que las cosas van despacio. De todas formas hasta que no le den el alta a Cory no queremos casarnos.

Naya: Yo seré la dama de honor ¿no?

Lea: Por supuesto que sí. Por cierto Darren. ¿Has hablado con Chris?

Darren: A ver si he venido aquí para no estar con él y poder concertrarme en el caso y ahora me vais a empezar a marear.

Lea: Pues que sepas que he hablado con él. Está muy decaído. Se nota que está arrepentido. Deberías de perdonarle.

Darren: ¿Has hablado con él?

Naya: Yo también lo he hecho.

Heather: Y yo.

Darren: ¡Esto es increible! Osea mi marido me pone los cuernos y todos os ponéis a hablar con él en vez de conmigo.

Lea: Hermanito, te quiero mucho y entiendo tu dolor pero Chris ya era mi amigo antes de que vosotros fuerais pareja.

Darren: Bueno, me da igual ¿qué os ha dicho?

Lea: Pues que te hecha de menos.

Naya: Que tú no quieres hablar con él y eso le duele más.

Heather: Desde luego Darren no puedes tener a una persona a la que quieres así. Habla con Chris y deja de torturarlo.

Darren: Lo que digo yo. Me pone los cuernos y aún encima él es la víctima.

Lea: En serio Darren. Habla con él. No lo digo por defender a Chris porque hablo en el nombre de las 3 cuando decimos que queremos que soluciones el problema que tienes con Chris pero lo único que queremos es que dejes de torturarlo. Simplemente eso.

Darren: Hablaré con él. Bueno, me voy a ir que la sobrina de Chris viene a mi casa a que le ayudemos con un debate.

Lea: Bueno Darren. Hasta luego.

Darren: Hasta luego.

Entonces se fue Darren.

Naya: Por cierto Lea tienes que venir esta tarde a la radio. Resulta que van a hacer fotos y mi jefe quiere que esté con todas las mujeres Criss. Ya he avisado a mamá.

Lea: Vale, ya me pasaré luego. ... ¡Mierda!

Heather: ¿Qué ocurre?

Lea: ¡Me han superado en la oferta del vestido!

Heather: Tranquila, ya veremos otros.

* * *

Darren volvió a su casa y allí estaba esperándole Chris.

Darren: Ya me he enterado de que has hablado con mi familia.

Chris: Sólo estaba preocupado por ti.

Entonces tocaron la puerta. Se trataba de Paige la sobrina de Chris.

Chris: Hola cielo.

Paige: Hola tío.

Darren: Hola ¿vienes sola?

Paige: Me he encontrado con tu madre Darren.

Entonces entró Jane.

Jane: Hola.

Darren y Chris: Hola.

Jane: Yo ... quería hablar con vosotros así que he acompañado a tu sobrina Chris.

Chris: Está bien.

Paige: Tengo muchas ganas de hacer este debate.

Darren no quería estar con Chris delante de su madre así que intentó que Chris se fuera.

Darren: Bueno, algo le ha surgido a Chris, así que..

Paige: ¿Quieres decir que no puedes quedarte?

Chris: Eso... Sabes, está bien. Darren es muy bueno en debate, así que...

Paige: Pero dijiste que serías la oposición. Lo prometiste.

Chris: Lo sé, lo siento, Paige.

Jane: Chris, si... si esto significa tanto para Paige, Seguro que puedes posponer lo que sea que estés haciendo.

Entonces Darren vio que no podía hacer nada más así que intentó poner a prueba a Chris.

Darren: ¿Crees que podrás, Chris?

Chris: Supongo que puedo, Kevin.

Darren: De acuerdo. Bien,entonces te ayudaremos los dos.

Paige: ¡Sí!

Entonces Darren ayudó a Paige con los papeles del debate mientras Jane y Chris se fueron a la cocina.

Jane: Me siento como si hubiera cruzado las líneas enemigas sólo por estar aquí contigo.

Chris: Sí, bueno... aparentemente lo has hecho.

Jane: Sí.

Chris: ¿Sabes lo qué es lo más fuerte de todo ésto? Que lo que pasó esa noche significaba mucho más que engañar. Pero no importa lo que sentía, no importa porque hice lo que hice y ...

Jane: ¿Y qué? Mira Chris, Darren me ha hablado de esa noche y por qué no apareció en el restaurante.

Chris: Yo ... Darren me dijo que iba a contarme algo pero no quiere.

Jane: Tienes que insistirle para que te lo diga. Tienes que decirle lo que sentiste entonces y lo que sientes ahora. Es la única forma de solucionarlo.

Chris: Yo ... creo que he perdido el derecho a hacerlo.

Jane: No lo has perdido así que habla con él.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lea y Naya seguían mirando ofertas de bolsos y Heather se había ido a pasear a Vanessa.

Lea: Creo que esto es un poco patético.

Naya: ¿El qué? ¿Mirar las ofertas?

Lea: No, yo soy la patética. En vez de buscar un trabajo me he acomodado desde que vendimos la empresa.

Naya: No digas eso. Simplemente estabas ocupada con la recuperación de Cory.

Lea: Tengo que organizarme y volver a trabajar.

Naya: No seas tan dura contigo. Tienes un trabajo. Cuidar de Cory y de Riley.

Lea: Aún así quiero trabajar. Estaba pensando en comprar una empresa de comunicaciones pero ¿y si me equivoco?

Naya: Seguro que no lo haces. Por cierto ¿Y si lo hacemos juntas?

Lea: ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Naya: Claro. Además yo soy locutora por lo que entiendo de este mundillo.

Lea: ¿Y qué pasa con tu programa?

Naya: Bueno, montaría el mío propio y seguro que mis fans seguirían llamando.

Lea: Lo siento Naya pero no te veo dirigiendo un negocio.

Naya: ¡Qué dices! Cuando iba al instituto invente la poesía magnética.

Lea: ¡Venga ya! No te inventes tonterías.

Naya: Es cierto. Yo tuve la idea pero no seguí adelante con esa idea.

Lea: Y ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

Naya: Porque necesitaba dinero y papá y mamá me negaron a darme un préstamo.

Lea: Pues no lo entiendo la verdad.

Naya: Mamá no paraba de decir "Eres muy ambiciosa, los negocios son cosa de Lea"

Lea: ¿Qué quiso decir con que los negocios son mi cosa?

Naya: Pues que se te dan bien los negocios.

Lea: No, no puede ser.

Naya: ¿Qué pasa?

Lea: Creo que lo hizo porque se pensaba que los negocios son mi única cosa y temía que eclipsaras.

Naya: Mira Lea, no creo que mamá pensara eso. Me voy a hacer unos recados pero quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Darren y Chris seguían con el debate. Chris hacía de defensor y Darren de fiscal.

Darren: En mi opinión señora Jueza (se refiere a Paige) considero oportuno que el alumno sea expulsado durante unos días porque hay pruebas que demuestran los hechos que estamos exponiendo.

Chris: Darren, no creo que haga falta ser tan específico con los términos.

Paige: Chris tiene razón pero me gusta la forma en la que habla Darren así que Chris contéstale.

Entonces Chris aprovechó el debate para defenderse de haberle puesto los cuernos a Darren.

Chris: Está bien. Su señoría. Aquí la acusación tiene razón en cuanto al hecho de que mi cliente hiciera trampas en el examen. Sin embargo considero que ese castigo que quiere imponerle es demasiado severo. No sabemos por qué lo hizo. Además si le castigamos sin más lo único que conseguiríamos es echar balones fuera. Lo que considero que deberíamos de hacer es hablar con mi cliente y ponerle otro tipo de castigo. Mi cliente está muy arrepentido.

Darren, que no es tonto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Chris y le siguió la corriente.

Darren: Lo siento Chris pero a pesar que entiendo lo que dices no hay excusa para lo que hizo. Tu cliente actúo mal y debe de saber que todo acto conlleva una responsabilidad.

Paige: Darren tiene razón.

Chris: ¿Y si tal vez mi cliente hizo eso malo porque su profesor pasaba de él y no le explicaba nada? Un profesor debe de responder a todas las dudas de los alumnos y si mi alumno tenía dudas pero sin embargo el estaba ausente pues no tuvo más remedio que engañar en el examen para poder aprobar.

Entonces Paige se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de ellos mismos así que cortó la conversación.

Paige: Mirad chicos, ya sé que estás hablando de vosotros. De todas formas ya me habéis ayudado. Si tengo más dudas os preguntaré ¿vale?

Y entonces Paige se fue de casa de Darren y Chris.

* * *

Por su parte Jacob cogió a Ali y la llevó de vuelta a Ali junto a Annie.

Ali: Muchas gracias Jacob. Si me disculpáis. Voy al baño.

Entonces Ali se fue y Annie y Jacob se pusieron a hablar.

Annie: Desde luego que eres un buen amigo de la familia. Si no te importa decírmelo. ¿Cómo os conocisteis exactamente?

Jacob: La verdad es que es un poco raro.

Annie: Es igual. Por favor cuéntamelo.

Jacob: Pues conocí a Ali porque descubrí que era la amante de mi padre pero realmente la llegué a conocer cuando empecé a salir con su hija.

Annie: Oh, ya veo ... pero si que es raro. ¿Te llevas bien con Ali a pesar de que Dianna se fue?

Jacob: Ali no tiene la culpa de eso. Además los 2 rompimos y quedamos bien dentro de lo que cabe.

Annie: Bueno Jacob. Me voy al hospital. Aquí le dejo a Ali los ejercicios que tiene que hacer. Dile que me llame si tiene alguna duda ¿vale?

Jacob: De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Entonces Annie se fue y Ali volvió del baño.

Ali: ¿Ya se ha ido Annie?

Jacob: Sí.

Ali: Bien, porque quería hablar contigo.

Jacob: Pues tu dirás.

Ali: Mira Jacob, creo que deberías de seguir adelante con tu vida. En fin ya no sales con Dianna y no tienes que seguir cuidándome. Para eso está Brad.

Jacob: Pero si lo hago a gusto ...

Ali: Lo sé y aunque estoy muy agradecida creo que no deberías de hacerlo. Además he visto cómo mirabas a Annie. Deberías de salir con ella.

Jacob: Lo siento Ali pero aún quiero a su hija, perdón a Dianna.

Ali: No te disculpes, sé que Dianna es mi hija aunque realmente no lo sienta. ¿Puedo decirte una cosa?

Jacob: Claro.

Ali: Cuando me ha visitado el médico me he acordado de que Brad y yo empezamos una relación hace 2 años más o menos y no lo digo como recuerdo que me haya memorizado.

Jacob: ¡Eso es estupendo Ali!

Ali: Sí, ahora cuando venga Brad se lo diré.

Jacob: Pero ¿No recuerdas nada de Dianna? Quiero decir sin tener que memorizarlo.

Ali: Por desgracia no pero el médico ha dicho que esto es un proceso lento y que tal vez vaya recordando recuerdos sueltos. De ahí que haya recordado lo de Brad y no recuerde que Dianna es mi hija cuando se sobreentiende que debería de reconocerla antes por cuestión de tiempo.

Jacob: Bueno Ali, me voy al restaurante. LLámame si necesitas algo.

Ali: Lo haré. Gracias Jacob.

Jacob: De nada.

Y entonces Jacob se fue.

* * *

Por su parte Jane, Lea y Naya se fueron a la emisora de radio para hacerse las fotos. Entonces Lea aprovechó que estaba Jane para preguntarle sobre por qué no ayudaron a Naya cuando quiso crear la poesía magnética.

Lea: Oye mamá Naya y yo hemos estado hablando antes sobre que no le dejasteis crear la poesía magnética. ¿Por qué no lo hicisteis?

Jane: Pues ... no me acuerdo.

Lea: Oh, vamos mamá. No mientas.

Jane: ... no es ni el lugar ni el momento para decirlo.

Naya: ¿Cómo que no es el lugar o momento? Quiero saberlo.

Jane: ¿De verdad qué quieres saberlo?

Naya: Sí.

Jane: Pues no te ayudamos Naya porque veíamos que tú Naya necesitabas la aprobación de todo y te gustaba realmente el mundo de la radio así que tu padre y yo decidimos no ayudarte. Simplemente vuestro padre y yo intentamos educaros según veíamos vuestros gustos y pasiones.

Naya: Entonces ¿decidisteis que no iba a ser empresaria?

Jane: Por así decirlo, sí. Mira Naya. Era muy evidente que querías ser locutora. En el instituto te encargabas de dar las noticias y en casa siempre estabas haciendo tu programa de música.

Naya: ¡Es cierto! Se me había olvidado por completo.

Lea: Osea que yo sólo soy buena en negocios ¿no?

Jane: No es eso cariño. Eres una buena madre y mujer aparte de ser una empresaria.

Naya: Lea, cada uno tenemos nuestros puntos fuertes. A Darren le gustaba la abogacía, siempre estaba en el equipo de debate. Jacob estaba con mamá haciendo recetas y, en fin, como mamá ha dicho yo estaba con la radio así que no te desanimes.

Lea: Está bien, supongo que tienes razón.

Y tras eso vino el fotógrafo y se hicieron la foto.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris seguían trabajando cuando Chris se paró para seguir hablando sobre los cuernos que le puso a Darren.

Chris: Darren, creo que tenemos que seguir hablando. Antes nos hemos quedado a medias ...

Darren: Está bien.

Chris: Ya sabes que estoy muy arrepentido. Yo ... tu madre me dijo que tenías que decirme algo y no sé qué es.

Darren: Uh ... esto ...yo también quiero pedirte perdón. Sé que aunque yo no fuera al restaurante no afecta a que besaras a otro tío ... yo lo siento por haberte apartado durante todo ese tiempo.

Chris: No tienes que disculparte. Al fin y al cabo tienes razón. No debí de besar a ese tipo. Debería de haber hablado contigo.

Darren: Supongo que sí pero ... voy a ser valiente y voy a decirte otra cosa. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que estaba con un cliente aquella noche?

Chris: Cómo para no olvidarlo ...

Darren: Pues ... en realidad yo ... estaba de bares. Antes de que me digas nada aquella noche no podía estar con nadie ni para nadie, incluido tú y yo ... pues decidí no ir. Estaba muy mal. Nos acabábamos de enterar del aborto de Michelle y Cory seguía en coma.

Chris: Cariño ... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Darren: Porque no podía hablar con nadie. Sé que estuvo realmente mal.

Chris: Lo peor de todo es que a mi me echaste una bronca monumental cuando tu hiciste algo parecido. ¡Dios Darren! eres un egoísta. Me dices a mi y tu haces lo mismo.

Darren: Lo siento mucho.

Chris: Mira, Darren. Yo ... cuando empezamos a salir y luego nos casamos sabía que te gustaba ser el centro de nuestra relación y yo ... pues a mi me gustaba que lo fueras pero esto es demasiado.

Darren: Sí sabías eso ¿por qué seguiste conmigo?

Chris: Porque cariño, a pesar de todo te quiero más que a nada en el mundo y como te he dicho me gusta que seas el centro de nuestra relación.

Tras decirle eso Chris Darren y Chris estuviero unos minutos callados hasta que al final Darren empezó a hablar.

Darren: ... supongo que aún podemos solucionar lo nuestro.

Chris: ... por favor dímelo otra vez.

Darren: Chris, no puedo seguir así más. Te sigo queriendo a pesar de todo. Tú también eres la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo y no sabes cuánto me ha dolido estos días estar sin ti. Sin embargo no puedo seguir confiando igual que antes.

Chris: Lo sé. Cariño, prométeme que si te sientes así vas a hablar conmigo y no te vas a encerrar en ti mismo.

Darren: Lo haré pero tú no tienes que volver a besar a nadie.

Chris: Tranquilo, que no pienso hacerlo.

Darren: Anda ven aquí cariño.

Entonces Chris se acercó y al fin se besaron.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lea estaba en su casa cuando vino Naya.

Naya: ¡Hola hermanita!

Lea: ¡Hola!

Naya: Mira he venido porque he decidido no seguir adelante con nuestro proyecto. Creo que me cansaría enseguida. Además si tengo mi propio programa estaría muy liada.

Lea: Vale. Yo ... creo que voy a comprar esta empresa de comunicaciones.

Naya: Suerte con la compra.

Lea: De nada.

Naya: Por cierto ¿sabes algo de los Crisscolfer?

Lea: Según me ha contado mamá estaban ayudando a su sobrina Paige para un debate y han estado discutiendo.

Naya: Realmente parece que no van a tener solución después de todo ...

Lea: Yo ... me voy a ir al debate de Paige a ver si van para enterarme de las novedades ¿me acompañas?

Naya: Claro.

Entonces las 2 se fueron al instituto donde está Paige y allí estaban Paige y Jane.

Lea: Mamá ¿no vienen Darren y Chris?

Jane: Los estamos esperando pero parece que no.

Y entonces llegaron los 2 cogidos de la mano.

Paige: Tío Chris, tío Darren. Pensaba que no ibais a venir.

Chris: ¿Cómo me voy a perder el debate de mi sobrina?

Lea se dio cuenta de que Darren y Chris estaban cogidos de la mano.

Lea: ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Os habéis reconciliado?

Chris: ¡Oh!

Darren: Sí. Chris y yo hemos vuelto porque lo hemos decidido nosotros, no por vuestros emperramientos.

Jane: Me alegro mucho por los 2, de verdad que sí.

Paige: ¡Sabía que iba a conseguirlo!

Chris: ¿Qué?

Paige: Aproveché mi debate para que vosotros 2 hablarais y solucionarais vuestras diferencias y al final ha resultado.

Chris: Serás ... bueno me da igual porque realmente nos has ayudado mucho Paigey pero no vuelvas a meterte en problemas de adultos ¿vale?

Paige: Vale.

* * *

Notas de autor

El personaje de Paige me lo he tenido que inventar de esta forma porque se sobreentiende que en la serie original Paige era la hija de Sarah (aquí Naya).


	7. 5x07

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que el lunes y el martes no pude escribir nada. Ayer escribí casi todo el capítulo y hoy pues lo he terminado. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Intentaré actualizar para el próximo domingo o como muy tarde al lunes.

* * *

Había pasado 1 mes desde que Darren y Chris se había reconciliado. Ese mismo día Lea fue a ver a Cory al hospital porque le iban a dar el alta.

Lea: Estarás contento ¿no cariño? Por fin te van a dar el alta.

Cory: La verdad es que no podía aguantar otra semana aquí.

Entonces vino el doctor Webber.

Doctor Webber: Buenos días Cory. Buenos días Lea.

Lea y Cory: Buenos días doctor Webber.

Doctor Webber: Supongo que estarás deseando que te dé el alta ¿no?

Cory: Claro.

Doctor Webber: Muy bien. No te voy a hacer esperar más tiempo. Aquí tienes el alta médica. Antes que nada quiero que sepas que aunque te dé el alta debes de estar haciendo una serie de ejercicios que te he puesto en estas hojas.

Lea: No se preocupe doctor que ya me encargo de que haga esos ejercicios.

Cory: Por cierto Doctor Webber, ¿cuándo voy a poder volver a trabajar?

Doctor Webber: Pues en 2 semanas más o menos pero de todas formas no empiece con trabajos duros. ¿Tienen más preguntas?

Lea y Cory: No.

Doctor Webber: Pues entonces me marcho. Hasta luego.

Lea y Cory: Hasta luego.

Y entonces el doctor Webber se fue.

* * *

Por su parte Naya estaba en la emisora cuando de repente vio como su madre se estaba besando con Karl, un compañero de Naya de su emisora. Cuando terminaron de besarse Jane se dio cuenta de que Naya le había visto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

Naya: ¡Hola mamá! Te iba preguntar que qué haces por aquí pero ya veo la respuesta ...

Jane: Yo ... lo siento. Tenía que habértelo dicho antes.

Naya: Te perdono pero ... tienes que decirme cuánto tiempo llevas con el.

Jane: Pues ... unos días.

Naya: Ya veo ... y ¿vais en serio?

Jane. Por supuesto. Una va siempre en serio a estas edades.

Naya: Osea ¿Qué te gusta?

Jane: Muchísimo Naya pero ... y tú ¿qué haces aquí cuando ya has terminado de grabar el programa?

Naya: Está bien ... lo confieso. He venido aquí porque una empresa hotelera nos ha pedido que hagamos un anuncio de sus hoteles porque tienen ahora un descuento del 50% y quería ver los precios para ver si Heather y yo nos cogemos una.

Jane: Pero ... si tu tienes tu casa ...

Naya: Ya pero es que Heather se va a rodar un anuncio en Japón y no la voy a ver en un par de días así que he llamado a la niñera para que cuide de Vanessa y así las 2 estamos solas sin que nadie nos moleste pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Jane: Tranquila que no lo haré.

Naya: Bien, pues yo me voy al hotel que he quedado con Heather. Hasta luego.

Jane: Hasta luego.

* * *

Mientras tanto Chris y Darren estaban el restaurante de Jacob desayunando.

Darren: ¡Dios! No sé que me pasa que estoy tremendamente nervioso por la entrevista de para la adopción de acogida de mañana y no paro de comer.

Chris: Cariño, tienes que relajarte, recuerda que en la entrevista para adoptar ya nos fue bien.

Darren: Ya, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Entonces se acercó Jacob.

Jacob: ¿Qué chicos? ¿Cómo vais?

Chris: Yo bien. Tu hermano, no tanto, está supernervioso.

Darren: Jacob ¿puedes prepararme un bocadillo de jamón?

Chris: Darren, hace si aún estás comiéndote el donut. ¿De verdad tienes hambre?

Darren: Ya te lo he dicho. No puedo evitarlo.

Jacob: Bien, ahora te lo traigo.

Pasaron 2 minutos y Darren ya había terminado de comerse el donut y se levanto para ir a la cocina a por el bocadillo. Entonces vio un bocadillo encima la mesa y pensó que era el suyo y se lo llevó a la mesa.

Chris: Cariño, ahora mismo me das vergüenza por haberte levantado a por el bocadillo.

Darren: Me muero de hambre.

Chris: Jejeje quien te oiga va a creer que tienes antojos como las embarazadas.

Y entonces Darren empezó a comerse el bocadillo. Tras pasar 5 minutos se acercó Jacob con el bocadillo que le había pedido Darren.

Jacob: Darren, siento la espera. Es que estaba llamando por teléfono para hacer los pedidos.

Darren: Un momento Jacob, si ya me he cogido el bocadillo.

Jacob: ¿Qué bocadillo te has cogido?

Darren: Pues el que estaba encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Jacob: ¡Dios mío!

Darren: ¿Qué pasa?

Jacob: Jejejeje ese bocadillo era de mi ayudante de chef.

Darren: ¿Y?

Jacob: Pues que digamos que ese bocadillo es especial ...

Chris: ¿Qué tiene de especial el bocadillo?

Jacob: Pues que ... tiene marihuana. ¿No has notado el sabor, Darren?

Darren: Lo había notado raro pero pensé que le habías puesto alguna hierba como perejil o yo que sé.

Chris: Pues tenemos un problema.

Jacob: ¿Por qué?

Darren: ¡Dios, es verdad! Mañana tenenmos la entrevista con la asistenta social y me va a ver que me he drogado. Dios nunca me he drogado antes ... bueno miento hubo una vez pero fue hace siglos. Jacob, tienes que ayudarme. Tu eres experto en drogas. ¿Cómo se me pasa el efecto?

Jacob: Pues me temo que se te pasa sólo. Para quitarte los efectos puedes tomarte mucha agua y hacer ejercicio pero no ayuda mucho.

Chris: Darren, eso te pasa por se glotón.

Darren: Y ¿Qué pasa con tu ayudante?

Jacob: Conseguirá más marihuana. La toma como medicina antes de que me digáis nada.

Darren: Bueno Chris, pues ahora me vas a acompañar a hacer ejercicio por hablar.

Chris: Por mi no hay problema. Además así pierdes los kilos que has podido coger estos días por haber comido tanto.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas y Naya y Heather ya estaban instaladas en el hotel. Las 2 estaban tumbadas en la cama.

Heather: La verdad es que el hotel está bastante bien.

Naya: Pues ... he pedido que nos suban fresas con nata ...

Heather: ¿Sabes? Debería de irme más veces a Japón si vamos a hacer este tipo de cosas ...

Naya: No lo digas ni en broma que en una semana no te voy a poder ver ... bueno ver si, en los posters y anuncios pero no puedo tocarte o estar contigo.

Heather: Lo sé. Ojalá te pudieras venir conmigo. Cariño ¿Me acercas la agenda? Quiero ver a que hora tengo que coger el avión mañana por la mañana.

Naya: Claro.

Entonces Naya fue a coger la agenda y sin darse cuenta le dio un golpe vaginal con el pie.

Heather: ¡Ahhhhh!

Naya: Lo siento mucho cariño. ¿Por qué te has girado?

Heather: Pues porque iba a coger un clinex de mi mesita.

Naya: ¿Te duele mucho?

Heather: Bueno, un poco.

Naya: Lo mejor será que te ponga hielo. Voy a bajar a por hielo. ¿vale?

Heather: Vale.

Entonces Naya se bajó a la recepción a por el hielo y cuando se lo dieron se encontró con Karl, quien había invitado a Jane al hotel.

Naya: ¿Karl?

Karl: Hola.

Naya: ¿Qué ... qué estás haciendo aquí? ... ¿estás con mi madre?

Karl no quería que Naya la contestara así que decidió mentirle.

Karl: No. Es que estoy de reformas y he aprovechado la oferta del hotel para quedarme unos días.

Naya: Vale. Nos vemos luego ...

Y entonces la recepcionista le dio a Karl las fresas con nata y Naya las vio también y se fue rápidamente a la habitación. Cuando regresó a la habitación se encontró con que Darren y Chris estaban allí.

Naya: ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? Heather ¿Por qué les has dejado pasar?

Heather: Tenían una urgencia.

Naya: ¿Qué urgencia tenéis?

Chris: Tu hermano que es tan glotón que se ha comido por error un bocadillo con marihuana y ahora está flipando porque mañana tenemos la entrevista con la asistenta social.

Naya: Sigo sin entender que hacéis aquí.

Darren: Pues resulta que me he acordado que la primera vez que me drogué tú hiciste algo que hizo que se quitara rápidamente. He intentando beber mucha agua y hacer ejercicios pero no se me quita.

Naya: ¿La gente está hablando en inglés?

Darren: Sí, un poquito.

Naya: Bueno pues te voy a pedir unos cafés a ver si te espabilas.

Darren: ¿La última vez tomé café?

Naya: No lo recuerdo, pero tus problemas son mucho más serios que eso. La policía está afuera.

Darren: No, no están.

Naya: Perdona pero les he visto hace un momento.

Darren: Esto es ridículo.

Naya: Los hoteles tienen perros para atrapar gente como tú.

Darren: Pues menuda mierda.

Naya: A ver Darren ¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?

Darren: 5 de febrero de 1987.

Naya: ¿Nombre de soltera de tu madre?

Darren: Lynch.

Naya: ¿Los cuatro últimos dígitos de tu nº de la Seguridad Social?

Darren: 5-4-5-2.

Naya: ¿Eso es correcto?

Darren: No estoy seguro.

Naya: ¿Darren?

Chris: Sí, si que es correcto.

Naya: ¿Sí? Bien. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Darren: Sí. Un poquito. Quizás. Supongo.

Naya: Bien. eso es lo que hice la última vez. Le asusté para que reaccionara. Tiene que ver con la adrenalina. Por cierto tengo que llamar a mamá.

Heather: Cariño, no metas a tu madre en esto.

Naya: No es por esto. Darren ya es suficientemente mayor. Es por Karl, su novio.

Chris: ¿Jane tiene novio?

Naya: Sí, es el psicólogo de mi emisora. El caso es que les he visto besarse esta mañana y ahora acabo de verle en el hotel sólo pero me ha mentido porque la recepcionista le ha dado las fresas con nata.

Heather: A lo mejor es para tu madre.

Naya: No, me ha dicho que mamá no está aquí. ¿Ves? Esa es la cuestión.

Chris: Yo creo que deberías de hablar con él.

Naya: Tienes razón ...

Heather: Cariño, no te involucres con las relaciones románticas de tu madre.

Naya: Escucha Heather. No voy a permitir que este hombre le rompa el corazón a mi madre y que Karl se convierta en Ryan 2.0 así que voy a hablar con él.

Heather: ¿Y si es un malentendido?

Naya: Deberías de haber visto la cara que tenía Karl. Tenía una cara más culpable que la de Darren. ¿Por qué no os llevais vosotros 2 a Mr Hemphead a dar un paseo para que se ponga sobrio?

Heather: ¿Y qué hay de nuestra tarde romántica?

Naya: Tranquila que la tendremos.

Y entonces los 3 se fueron.

* * *

Por su parte Jane llegó a la habitación donde estaba Karl. Estaba algo manchada porque se había chocado con un repartidor de pizza y aun encima estaba algo nerviosa.

Jane: Lo siento mucho. Es que me he tropezado con un repartidor de pizzas.

Karl: No importa Jane. Lo bueno se hace esperar.

Jane: Qué habitación más agradable.

Karl: Si. Ahí están las fresas que nos habían prometido.

Jane: Y .. bombones de menta...

Karl: Eso está bien.

Jane: Y las luces graduables son... Es siempre una cosa buena.

Karl: Estás nerviosa ¿verdad?

Jane: Si, lo estoy. ¿Tu no?

Karl: Por supuesto que si.

Jane: ¿Sabes? Me voy a cambiar que me siento algo sudorosa y ... pegajosa. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Karl: Está bien.

Entonces Naya llamó a la habitación de Karl mientras Jane se estaba duchando.

Naya: Hola. Karl, soy Naya.

Karl: Si, si, si, Naya. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Naya: No voy a fingir que no sé lo que estás haciendo en este hotel pero deberías saber una cosa. Mi madre tiene sentimientos reales hacia tí. Así que si la decepcionas, no sólo deberás responderme a mí. Somo cuatro. Y cuidamos los unos de los otros.

Karl: Debo de irme. Adiós.

Y entonces colgó el teléfono y salió Jane de la ducha con un albornoz.

Jane: ¿Quién era?

Karl: Los administradores de mi casa.

Jane: ... por cierto Karl, hay otro albornoz como este. Podríamos ir en igualdad de condiciones ... ¿no?

Karl: Eh... mira, ¿podríamos sentarnos aquí y beber un poco de este frío champán?

Jane: Esto es incómodo ... te entendería si te lo piensas dos veces.

Karl: Bueno, yo... yo no estoy reconsiderándolo.

Jane: ¿Estás pensándotelo dos veces? ¡oh dios mío!, ¿estás pensándolo dos veces?

Karl: No, yo, yo, solo quería estar seguro de que sabemos que estamos enganchándonos. Eso es todo.

Jane: Estamos en una habitación de hotel, Karl. Estoy desnuda. ¿Como podríamos no saber que estamos interesados? Por favor, no te ofendas.

Y entonces Karl se quedó callado.

Jane: Dios, ¿cuál es tu problema? Yo... ¿Tú me invitaste a este hotel y después cambiaste de opinión? Estoy aquí en un jodido albornoz, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Karl: Yo solo.. ¿ podemos resolverlo, por favor?

Jane: No, no podemos hablarlo. No soy uno de tus pacientes. Solo vete, ¿vale?.

Karl: Jane, yo...

Jane: Adiós, Karl. Vete.

Karl: Yo... yo lo siento. Lo siento. Yo nunca, nunca pretendí..

Jane: ¿tú nunca pretendiste... el qué? Yo... ¿dormir conmigo?

Karl: No, lo hice. Sí, sí, sí. pero es... me encontré con tu hija ...

Jane: ¿mi hija?

Karl: Naya, en el vestíbulo.

Jane: Oh Dios. ¿Está aquí?

Karl: No te preocupes. No le dije que había quedado contigo. No lo hice. Solamente... Jane... Tu familia es muy importante para ti y son tantos que me preocupa que si llevamos esto al siguiente nivel...

Jane: ¿Así que mi familia es demasiado para ti?

Karl: Una vez que hagamos algo como esto...

Jane: Como que, ¿acostarnos?

Karl: Si...

Jane: Por Dios, Karl. Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. La gente ha estado acostándose durante miles de años.

Karl: Si, lo sé pero hay muchos más sentimientos aquí y es un gran paso, por lo que tenemos que ser honestos sobre todo...

Jane: Bien, yo soy honesta. He sido honesta. No estoy segura de que tú si lo seas.

Y entonces Jane se iba a ir de la habitación.

Karl: Yo..¿a dónde vas?

Jane: A cualquier otro sitio menos este.

Y entonces se fue de la habitación de Karl y se fue a la de Naya.

Naya: Mamá. ¿Cómo...

Jane: OH Dios. Esto es horrible.

Naya: Oh no. ¿Me seguiste hasta aquí?

Jane: No ha sido idea mía venir aquí. En serio.

Naya: Espera. ¿Por qué estás en bata?

Jane: Porque es más embarazoso así.

Naya: Oh, no. ¿Karl quedó contigo aquí?

Jane: Oh, pensé que...¿Qué?

Naya: La única razón por la que llamé a la habitación fue...

Jane: ¿Llamaste a la habitación? Naya, ¿Que le dijiste?

Naya: Nada. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no te iba a hacer daño.

Jane: Oh, Dios. Le dijiste que estaba enamorada de él ¿verdad?

Naya: No, no. Sólo le dije que te gustaba mucho y entonces le amenacé psicológicamente, creo.

Jane: Oh Naya.

Naya: Lo siento, mamá. Creo que la liado buena.

Jane: Si te sirve de consuelo no estoy enfada contigo, cariño. Estoy enfadada con Larl.

Naya: Bueno, yo estoy enfadada conmigo. Iba a tener mi noche perfecta con Heather antes de irse a Japón y está siendo un auténtico desastre. Yo la lió con lo de Karl y Darren se presenta colocado. No preguntes ni le digas que te lo he dicho.

Jane: Bien cariño, no le diré nada y Heather volverá.

Naya: Lo sé, mamá. Ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo.

Entonces Jane se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Karl.

Jane: Tengo un mensaje...de Karl.

Naya ¿Qué dice?

Jane: "¿Quieres hablar? Quedamos abajo en el bar"

Naya: Oh ¿Vas a ir?

Jane: No, por supuesto que no.

Y entonces volvió Heather.

Heather: He visto a Karl en el bar.

Jane: Sí, me acaba de mandar un mensaje pero no pienso ir.

Heather: ¿Puedo darte una opinión? Haga lo que haya hecho los hombre pueden parecer insensibles, lo sé pero la mayoría de ellos actúan como idiotas. Los mejor lo admiten. Creo que deberías de escucharle al menos.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren y Chris estaban en su piso. Darren estaba preocupado porque teme que van a perder la oportunidad de poder adoptar.

Chris: Darren, no nos van a rechazar. No sabes cuantos niños necesitados hay...

Darren: Bien, quizás es porque estoy perdiendo el control, porque finalmente va a suceder.

Chris: Es normal cariño que estés nervioso. Yo también lo estoy pero lo más importante es que vamos a ser padres.

Darren: Me encanta tu optimismo Chris ... por cierto ¿podemos pedir pizza? es que me muero de hambre.

Chris: Jejejeje vale pero mañana te pones a hacer ejercicio.

* * *

Por su parte Jane finalmente bajó a hablar con Karl una vez que se cambió de ropa.

Karl: Has venido Jane.

Jane: Sí ... sólo quiero ...

Kar: Lo siento mucho Jane. Me comporté horriblemente, lo que no sería la primera vez.

Jane: Vale.

Karl: Mi... mi ex-esposa ...

Jane: Oh, no sabía que habías estado casado antes.

Karl: Sí, duró 18 meses.

Jane: ¿Qué sucedió?

Karl: No quise ningún niño.

Jane: ¿Qué? Quieres decir que no tuviste esa conversación, antes de decirte a pasar por el altar?

Karl: Lo pensé pero realmente no. Verás, tengo dificultades expresando mis sentimientos, así que...

Jane: Quizás debas buscar ayuda profesional.

Karl: Si lo necesito. Lo hice. Acabo de llamar a mi psiquiatra.

Jane: ¿Estás yendo a terapia?

Karl: Si. Hacemos una sesión telefónica una vez por semana.

Jane: ¿De verdad? Eso es interesante. ¿Y cómo de frecuente dirías que es tu problema?

Karl: Bueno...no llevo un registro exacto en lo que se refiere a la intimidad. Así que cuando me enteré de que te gustaba...

Jane: Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios.

Karl: Entonces...

Jane: ¿Naya te dijo que me gustabas?

Karl: Más o menos. entonces cuando.. cuando ella dijo eso, todas las alarmas empezaron a sonar, y... me entró el pánico. Pero lo que... lo que quería contarte es que... Quiero decir, la razón por la que te mandé un mensaje que me asustó, creo, es porque puede que tú también me gustes.

Y tras eso siguieron hablando más rato.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Darren se había despertado y se sentía algo mejor cuando recibió un llamada. Se trataba de la asistenta social.

Darren: ¿Diga?

Peyton: ¿Darren? Soy Peyton, la asistenta social. Sólo quería decirte que lamento mucho pero hoy no puedo reunirme contigo porque operan a mi hermano. ¿Quedamos para la semana que viene?

Darren: Claro, cuando quieras.

Peyton: Muy bien, pues hasta la semana que viene. Hasta luego.

Darren: Hasta luego y que vaya bien la operación a su hermano.

Peyton: Gracias.

Y entonces Darren colgó el teléfono.

Darren: Bueno, pues hasta la semana que viene no tenemos la cita.

Chris: Menos mal así no te habría notado que estás algo colocado ... un momento ... Darren prométeme que no te vas a pasar toda la semana comiendo como un burro.

Darren: No comeré tanto jejejeje. Intentaré distraerme con el trabajo y contigo ...

Chris: Hablando de trabajo, deberíamos de seguir con el caso que teníamos a medias. Total la asistenta no va a venir.

Darren: Cariño ... ¿Sabes qué? Últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros.

Chris: Es verdad.

Darren: Y no han sido los 2 meses más fáciles.

Chris: Cierto ... Darren ¿Me estás proponiendo ir a un hotel?

Darren: No, porque mi familia nos encontraría y quiero que al menos hoy estemos tu y yo a solas ...

Chris: Me gusta esa idea. Deberíamos de desconectar los teléfonos por si acaso.

Darren: Me has leído el pensamiento.

Y entonces Darren empezó a besar a Chris y los 2 se fueron a la habitación e hicieron el amor.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hotel Naya estaba despierta cuando Heather la despertó.

Heather: Levántate, mi amor.

Naya: ¿Qué hora es?

Heather: La hora de irme.

Naya: Oh, Dios, no. Me he dormido, lo siento.

Heather: No tienes que disculparte.

Naya: La noche pasada fue... un desastre.

Heather: Yo iba a decir inolvidable.

Naya: Bueno, no fue el final feliz que esperaba.

Heather: Voy a echarte de menos.

Naya: Mira, lo superaremos.

Heather: Voy a llamarte cada noche. Te voy a mandar e-mails, sms's sexuales, llamarte por skype. En cuanto termine el anuncio vuelve volando.

Naya: Te quiero ... oye ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes exactamente?

Heather: El taxi estará aquí en 20 minutos.

Naya: Tenemos que ser rápidas.

Heather: Puedo ser rápida.

Naya: ¿Si?

Y entonces hicieron el amor.

* * *

Nota de autor:

Este capítulo es algo distinto al de la serie original. No pensaba poner al personaje de Karl pero era necesario para esta trama. El personaje de Jacob no salía en la serie original y lo metí en el capítulo de esa forma. Evidentemente la historia de Cory y Lea está totalmente cambiada.


	8. 5x08

Había pasado un mes desde que Heather se fue a Japón para el anuncio. Karl estaba en una librería firmando su libro cuando apareció Jane para que le firmara el suyo.

Jane: ¿Puedes dedicar este libro a Jadrenalina?*

Karl: ¡Jane! Espero que no hayas hecho cola para que te lo firmara.

Jane: ¡Oh! No lo he hecho. Me he colado.

Karl: Claro que lo has hecho. Oye ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Jane: ¿Seguro que puedo sentarme?

Karl: Por supuesto.

Entonces Jane cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de Karl.

Jane: Vaya, todo esto es realmente impresionante. La cola sale por la puerta y da la vuelta a la manzana. Eres como un sex symbol. ¿Acaso estoy saliendo con el Robert Redford de la psiquiatría?

Entonces vino una mujer con un libro para que se lo firmara Karl.

Trisha: ¿Se lo puedes dedicar a Trisha?

Karl: Por supuesto, Trisha.

Trisha: Sus ojos son aún más atractivos en persona.

Jane: Oh... sí.

Karl: T-r-i-s-h-a, ¿verdad?

Entonces Jane se sacó de su bolso el móvil de Karl. Se lo había dejado en casa de Jane.

Jane: Aquí está... tu móvíl. Te lo dejaste anoche en mi casa.

Karl: Qué descuidado soy.

Jane: ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche?

Karl: Sí, a las 9:00 ¿verdad? El programa de antigüedades, pollo kung pao...

Jane: ¿Sabes qué? Hacemos lo mismo cada viernes por la noche.Sé que eres estricto con la rutina, pero, ¿qué tal si te preparo un pollo? Y luego podemos ver tu serie si significa tanto para ti.

Karl: ... esta ... esta bien.

Jane: Bien. Pues ahora me tengo que ir. Nos vemos esta noche.

Karl: Hasta luego.

Jane: Hasta luego.

Y entonces Jane se fue y Karl siguió firmando los libros.

* * *

Por su parte Jacob estaba cocinando en el restaurante cuando vino Annie.

Annie: Hola guapo. ¿Ayer no se te olvidó algo?

Jacob: ... mierda. Ya me acuerdo, la cita en la bolera. Lo siento mucho. De verdad pensaba que ir pero mi ayudante falló a última hora y se me olvidó avisarte.

Annie: Bueno, no pasa nada. Otra vez será.

Jacob: Annie, me sabe muy mal no haberte avisado ...

Annie: Bueno, si te soy sincera la cita hubiera durado 15 minutos porque luego me llamaron en el busca.

Jacob: Si es que no puede ser. Tenemos unos trabajos que exigen mucho.

Annie: Sí.

Entonces sonó el busca de Annie.

Annie: Hablando del trabajo. Tengo que irme. Te llamo luego o te mando un mensaje para quedar ¿vale?

Jacob: Vale. Hasta luego.

Annie: Hasta luego.

Y entonces Annie se fue del restaurante.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren y Chris fueron a una reunión sobre las adopciones de acogida. Allí Lexie empezó a explicar como funciona el sistema de acogida.

Lexie: Bien, pues como iba diciendo es importante ser realista. El programa de acogida no es perfecto. Es importante tener claro que tipo de caso estáis dispuestos a aceptar. Hoy me gustaría empezar con el caso favorito de todo el mundo. El de interpretación de roles. ¿Algún voluntario?

Entonces muchas parejas levantaron las manos y Chris la levantó también pero Darren no lo hizo.

Darren: Cariño ¿qué haces? Yo ... yo no quiero.

Lexie: Muy bien, Darren y Chris, venid aquí.

Darren: Genial. ¿Por qué siempre nos haces esto? Todavía estoy traumatizado por lo de las Olimpiadas de pañales.

Lexie: Bien, ahora sentaos en nuestra sala de estar. Y este es vuestro hijo.

Entonces Lexie le dio a Darren el bebé.

Chris: Genial. Le llamaremos Vinny.

Lexie: ¿Vinny?

Darren: Anoche hubo un maratón de Jersey Shore. Vinny es un nombre bonito.

Lexie: Bien. Yo voy a hacer de mí misma. ¿Preparados?

Entonces Lexie hizo como si abriera la puerta y Darren hizo como si la abriera.

Darren: Oh, hola Lexie.

Lexie: Señor y Señor Criss. Lamento informarles de que la madre de Vinny ha decidido recuperar sus derechos parentales sobre su hijo.

Chris: Bueno, eso es ridí ya un mes que tenemos a Vinny, ¿Y ahora lo quiere de vuelta?

Darren: Chris, la ley es clara, la madre biológica dispone de 60 días para cambiar de opinión, así que no tenemos elección.

Chris: Darren, Vinny es nuestro hijo.

Darren: Creo que lo que Lexie quiere comprobar es nuestra capacidad para lidiar con cualquier situación, incluyendo esta.

Y entonces Darren se dispuso a darle a Vinny a Lexie cuando Chris le interrumpió.

Chris: Entonces, ¿por qué no me das a Vinny? No, lo siento. Esto está mal.

Darren: Es un muñeco Chris. Vamos.

Chris: Darren, por favor, mantente en el personaje.

Lexie: Bueno. ¿Os gustaría despediros de él ahora?

Chris: ¿No hay nada más que podamos hacer?

Lexie: Me temo que no.

Chris: Bien, señor práctico, encárgate tú.

Entonces Darren cogió el muñeco para que lo mirara a él y empezó a despedirse.

Darren: Yo... lamento que no haya funcionado, Vinny. Adiós.

Y entonces Chris le miró con una cara de enfado y Darren rectificó.

Darren: Oh, vale. Bien, pequeñín, papá Chris y yo te queremos mucho pero tu madre ha cambiado de opinión y te quiere de vuelta así que ... (entonces empezó a ponerse a punto de llorar) por mucho que nos duela decir esto, tenemos que dejarte ir. Nunca sabrás lo mucho que queríamos que te quedaras. (A Lexie) Asegúrate de que ella le cuide bien ... vaya ¿todo el mundo llora o sólo los padres gays?

Y entonces Darren le dió el muñeco a Lexie y el resto de parejas que estaban allí empezaron a aplaudir a Darren.

* * *

Por su parte Lea y Cory estaban besándose en la cama e iban a hacerlo cuando sonó el móvil de Lea.

Lea: ¡Mierda! Voy a cogerlo.

Cory: Cariño ¿de verdad que vas a cogerlo?

Lea: Tal como lo veo yo si no lo cojo van a seguir llamando y así no me puedo concentrar.

Cory: Está bien pero corta enseguida.

Lea: Vale.

Entonces Lea cogió el móvil. Se trataba de su madre.

Jane: ¿Lea?

Lea: Sí, ¿qué quieres? que tengo prisa.

Jane: Está bien. Quería preguntarte si puedes venir esta noche a cenar a las 9. Voy a preparar pollo.

Lea: Sí, lo que quieras.

Jane: Vale, luego nos vemos. Por cierto Karl va a estar también así que compórtate.

Lea: Tranquila mamá. Te cuelgo.

Jane: Hasta luego.

y entonces Lea colgó el teléfono.

Lea: ¿Por dónde ibamos?

Cory: Se me han quitado las ganas de hacerlo.

Lea: Seguro que puedo hacer que tengas ganas ...

Cory: No cariño, no tengo ganas. Por eso te he dicho antes que no quería que cogieras el móvil.

Lea: Está bien. Por cierto esta noche vamos a cenar en casa de mamá con Karl.

Cory: ¿Qué? No, yo no tengo ganas.

Lea: Pues ya le he dicho que sí y lo cierto es que no tenemos excusa. Yo aún podría decirle que tengo trabajo pero tendría que hablar con Naya porque ahora que soy su jefa ella podría cagarlo todo.

Cory: Pues no me apetece ir allí.

Lea: ¿Y si llamo a Darren? Al menos así no seremos los únicos que vamos a estar con Karl si lo dices por estar sólo los 2 así ellos pueden hablar de la adopción de acogida.

Cory: Está bien (dijo no muy convencido).

* * *

Después de esa reunión sobre la adopción Darren y Chris fueron a hablar con la asistenta social aunque antes Darren recibió un mensaje de Lea diciéndole lo de la cena con Karl.

Darren: Cariño, Lea me pide que vayamos a cenar en casa de mi madre para conocer a Karl ¿le digo que vamos?

Chris: Por mi bien.

Darren: Está bien.

Entonces Darren le mandó un mensaje a Lea diciendo que irían y después Darren y Chris entraron en la sala donde estaba Peyton, la asistenta social.

Darren y Chris: Hola.

Peyton: Hola.

Darren: ¿Ha visto toda la documentación que le envié?

Peyton: Sí, parece que todo está en orden. Tenéis excelentes cartas de recomendación. Habéis indicado en vuestras preferencias considerar cualquier caso, ¿Independientemente del género, la raza o la edad?

Darren: Así es. Cuando empezamos esto, en fin intentamos adoptar y la cosa se hizo eterna así que finalmente optamos por una madre de alquiler y no sé si es porque aquello no salió bien, pero estamos más interesados en ser padres que en transmitir nuestros genes.

Peyton: Estáis haciendo algo maravilloso. Vale, ya se que esto es un poco precipitado pero hay una feria de adopción mañana, en el caso de que estéis interesados.

Chris: ¿Que es eso?

Peyton: Es un evento para que los padres potenciales puedan conocer e interactuar con los niños que esperan para ser instalados con las familias. Hay 30.000 niños en hogares de acogida, aquí en Madrid. Os daré un momento para que lo habléis. Solo hacedmelo saber.

Darren: Gracias.

Y entonces Peyton se fue de la sala y Darren empezó a notar a Chris muy nervioso.

Darren: ¿Qué? Pareces nervioso.

Chris: No, no, no, no, estoy excitado. Es sólo que... No lo sé. Pensaba... Supongo que esperaba que recibiríamos una llamada de teléfono y una colocación pero ahora, qué, ¿tenemos que conocer a unos cuantos chicos y resolverlo?

Darren: Bueno, es decir, ya has oído lo que Peyton ha dicho. 30.000 chicos.

Chris: Exacto. ¿Cómo vamos a saber a quién escoger?

Darren: Bueno cariño. Tú no te preocupes por eso. Creo que deberíamos ir sólo por ver cómo es aquello. Sin presiones alguna y si cuando estamos allí encontramos a un niño o niña que queramos adoptar pues lo hablamos entonces ¿vale?

Chris: Como siempre cariño tienes razón.

Entonces volvió Peyton.

Peyton: ¿Necesitáis más tiempo para pensarlo?

Darren: No.

Chris: Hemos decidido que vamos a ir a la feria sólo por ver cómo es aquello.

Darren: Sí, y si vemos que nos encariñamos con algún niño o niña pues lo hablaríamos. No queremos presionarnos, ¿lo entiende?

Peyton: Lo entiendo y me parece perfecto. Lo más importante es que en estos casos que la decisión que toméis sea la correcta porque hay chicos y chicas que han pasado por varias casas de acogidas y no es justo para ellos.

Darren: Lo entendemos y no se preocupe que nos lo pensaremos bien.

Chris: Muchas gracias por su tiempo Peyton.

Peyton: De nada. Nos vemos mañana a las 11:00. Hasta luego.

Darren y Chris: Hasta luego.

Y entonces Darren y Chris se fueron.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y llegó la hora de cenar. Karl llegó a casa de Jane y se sorprendió que hubieran 6 cubiertos en la mesa del comedor.

Karl: Jane ¿por qué hay 6 cubiertos preparados en el comedor?

Jane: Bueno... son para Darren, Chris, Lea, Cory y para nosotros por supuesto. Siento mucho haberles invitado sin pedirte consejo pero lo cierto es que a Cory se ha perdido muchas cenas familiares y lo cierto es que Lea, Darren y Chris quieren conocerte.

Karl: Tenías que haberme avisado Jane.

Jane: Mira, si todo va a ser demasiado para ti, les digo que no vengan y ya está.

Karl: No es eso Jane. Es que ... pensé que esta noche era sólo para nosotros 2.

Jane: Lo sé, yo... mira sólo quiero que te sientas parte de mi familia. Nunca los has conocido. Yo ... yo solo me sentí tan orgullosa de estar hoy contigo en la firma de libros que pensé que sería una buena idea que conocieras a parte de familia.

Karl: No pasa nada Jane. Ya que yo mismo decidí que no quería tener hijos y estoy saliendo contigo lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar ser amigo de tus hijos.

Jane: Gracias.

Jane: De nada.

* * *

Por su parte Annie estaba esperando en el hospital cuando llegó Jacob con una bolsa.

Annie: Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jacob: Como no me has llamado pues ...

Annie: Lo siento, he estado superliada.

Jacob: Bueno, pues el caso es que he estado pensando en que como nos es muy difícil quedar por nuestros trabajos he traído comida y podríamos comer aquí ya que hoy tengo la noche libre.

Annie: Me parece bien

Y entonces Annie aparto unos papeles y empezaron a comer.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Jane llegaron Cory, Lea, Darren y Chris. Empezaron a cenar y el ambiente estaba algo tenso así que Darren empezó a hablar.

Darren: Así que Cory ¿cuándo vas a volver a trabajar?

y entonces le contestó Lea.

Lea: Pues el quiere trabajar ya pero yo veo que trabajar como camarero puede ser malo para él.

Cory: Lea, puedo hablar yo ¿sabes?

Lea: Ya, pero es que desde que te dieron el alta hay veces que te quieres hacer el machito y tú tienes que estar recuperado al 100% antes de poder trabajar ... lo siento mucho Karl, hoy nos estás conociendo y estamos aquí discutiendo.

Karl: No te preocupes Lea. En mi familia se gritan todos.

Tras decir eso hubo un silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Jane decidió hablar.

Jane: Bueno ... Lea ¿Qué tal en la empresa? ¿Es lo que te esperabas?

Lea: Bueno, es muy distinto a lo que era Comidas Criss pero me gusta.

Jane: ¿Ves mucho a Karl o a tu hermana?

Lea: Lo cierto es que no. Yo soy dueña de la empresa de comunicaciones. Un día estoy en la radio, otro en la televisión ... en fin que apenas coincido con Karl o Naya.

Jane: Ya veo ... oh Darren ¿cómo va la adopción?

Darren: Bueno, va bien. Me parece muy fuerte las normas que tienen. Incluso si consiguiéramos adoptar a un niño o a una niña la madre tiene 60 días para cambiar de opinión.

Lea: Te entiendo. Cuando adoptamos a Riley estuvimos esperando hasta que nació ya que Amber podía cambiar de opinión en cualquier minuto.

Chris: La verdad es que en ese sentido estamos muy desprotegidos. Pero lo más fuerte es lo de mañana.

Jane: ¿Qué ocurre mañana?

Chris: Pues mañana tenemos una feria de adopción en la que los padres potenciales podemos ver a los niños para ver si podemos adoptar a alguno. La verdad es que parece que sea una tienda de mascotas.

Darren: Cariño, yo creo que este sistema aunque parezca un poco raro es lo mejor porque así cuando adoptemos a un niño o una niña la asistenta social estará más tranquila porque sabrá que el niño o la niña está deseando de que nosotros le adoptemos.

Jane: Darren tiene razón. Karl ¿Qué piensas de esto? ¿Has tenido pacientes de estos casos?

Karl: (algo enfadado) No, no he tenido ninguno.

Jane: Karl ¿estás bien?

Karl: No, no estoy bien. Mira Jane, lo he intentado pero no puedo seguir con esto. Ya sabes como soy y me haces cenar aquí con tus hijos.

Jane: Pe... pero Karl, pensé que estabas de acuerdo con esto.

Karl: Por favor sabes que lo he dicho por compromiso. Yo ... yo solo lo he intentado por ti.

y entonces Cory, Lea, Chris y Darren se levantaron y se fueron de allí.

Jane: ¿Has visto lo que has hecho Karl?

Karl: Sí.

Jane: Karl, lo siento pero me temo que la cita queda anulada.

Karl: Entiendo.

Entonces Karl se levanto y se fue de casa de Jane.

* * *

Al día siguiente Darren y Chris se fueron a la feria de adopción. Allí se encontraron con Peyton y les explicó el proceso.

Peyton: Buenos días.

Darren y Chris: Buenos días.

Peyton: Os voy a explicar como funciona esto. Ahora vais a dar una vuelta y vais a ir viendo a los niños y niñas que hay. Entonces cuando terminéis de dar la vuelta apuntáis en esta hoja los 5 niños que más cariño les tengáis y si da la casualidad de que vuestra primera opción os ha escogido como mejores padres pues ya empezaríamos con los papeles para adoptar a ese niño o niña. ¿lo habéis entendido?

Darren y Chris: Sí.

Peyton: Bueno, yo ... os dejo. Si tenéis alguna duda estaré en mi despacho.

Y entonces Peyton se fue.

Chris: Estos es demasiado Darren. ¿Crees que estamos preparados para elegir al niño o niña adecuado?

Darren: Cariño, elijamos al que elijamos vamos a hacer bien así que intenta no preocuparte demasiado por el resto de niños.

Chris: Supongo que tienes razón.

Entonces se acercó una niña a ellos y empezó a hablarles.

Olivia: Hola. ¿Habéis venido a lo de la feria de adopción?

Darren: Sí.

Olivia: Escuchad si queréis os puedo hacer como una especia de guía. Hay muchos padres que vienen aquí y se sienten como perdidos.

Darren: Me parece bien.

Olivia: ¿Sois gays, verdad?

Chris: Sí, lo somos.

Olivia: ¡Me encantan los gays!

Entonces Darren y Chris sonrieron y siguieron a Olivia.

* * *

Por su parte Jane se acercó a la emisora para ver a Karl.

Karl: Hola.

Jane: Hola.

Karl: Siento mucho lo de anoche ...

Jane: Mira, sobre lo de anoche hay una cosa que no me gustó nada Karl. Mis hijos lo son todo para mí y si tu no puedes llevarte bien con mis hijos lo siento mucho pero creo que deberíamos de romper antes de que pase más tiempo.

Karl: Yo ... yo te quiero.

Jane: Pero no a mis hijos. Es una pena porque realmente me gustabas mucho pero no me dejas otra opción.

Karl: Yo ... yo ... supongo que tienes razón.

Jane: Lo siento mucho Karl. De verdad quería que esto funcionara. Adiós Karl.

Karl: Adiós Jane.

Y entonces Jane se fue de la emisora.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris terminaron de dar la vuelta en la feria de adopción.

Chris: Bueno, cariño. Y ¿ahora que hacemos? ¿cómo elegimos?

Darren: Si te soy sincero no tengo ni idea. Esto es demasiado difícil.

Entonces se acercó Olivia.

Olivia: ¿Os vais ya?

Darren: Sí.

Olivia: Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien. ¡Hasta luego!

Darren y Chris: ¡Hasta luego!

y tras eso Olivia se fue a jugar con otros niños.

Darren: Cariño ...

Chris: ¿Y si Olivia nos ha escogido?

Darren: Iba a decir justamente eso.

Chris: Ufff ... entonces ¿apostamos por ella?

Darren: Yo ... yo creo que esto es muy difícil cariño. Yo ... yo sólo quiero ser padre y Olivia es tan cariñosa y buena persona y ... ha venido a nosotros. Es como si el destino quisiera que la adoptaramos.

Chris: Está bien, pues pondremos a Olivia en el primer lugar.

Y entonces Chris puso a Olivia en el 1º puesto para adoptarla.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas de autor

*Jadrenalina es un mote que Karl le dice a Jane. En la serie original la llamaba Noradrenalina. Ese mote lo dice por la adrenalina y aquí simplemente lo he adaptado a Jane.

Se sobreentiende que después del anterior capítulo Annie y Jacob habían comenzado a salir.

Se sobreentiende que la empresa de comunicaciones que compró Lea es dueña de la radio en la que trabaja Naya.

No sé exactamente como están las leyes en España en cuanto a las adopciones de acogida, simplemente me he dedicado a copiar lo que ocurrió en la serie original.

Naya y Heather no salen en este capitulo porque en la serie original tampoco salieron.


	9. 5x09

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Darren y Chris habían decidido que habían decidido que querían adoptar a Olivia. Por suerte para ellos ella también quería que ellos la adoptaran así que empezaron con el proceso de adopción haciéndole unas visitas a Olivia para pasar tiempo con ella.

Peyton: ¿Así que vuestras visitas a Olivia han estado yendo bien?

Darren: Sí, bueno, aunque parece más interesada en morderse las uñas que en hablar con nosotros.

Chris: Sí, estaba un poco nerviosa.

Peyton: Mirad chicos, cuando un niño descubre que hay una verdadera posibilidad de encontrar un hogar, puede desencadenar mucha ansiedad. Olivia ha estado en el sistema durante mucho tiempo. Es difícil para ella creer en finales felices.

Darren: ¿Así que se encontrará aquí con nosotros?

Peyton: Sí, está de camino.

Chris: Hemos traído frutos secos. Le gustan más los dulces pero, ya sabes, azúcar.

Peyton: ¡Guau!. Bien. Miraos, chicos, pensando ya como padres.

Darren: ¿Olivia sabe ya lo de las visitas de los fines de semana?

Peyton: En teoría, pero creo que hoy deberíamos elegir una fecha.

Chris: Vale, genial. Les hemos dicho a mis cuñadas que nos ayudaran a preparar la habitación de Olivia.

Entonces entró Olivia en la sala.

Darren: Olivia.

Chris: Hola, Olivia.

Peyton: Hola. ¿Te gustaría sentarte, Olivia?

Olivia: No, ¿me vais a pedir que pase el fin de semana con vosotros? Porque tengo cosas que hacer.

Darren: Bueno... ¿hay alguna forma de que quizás puedas hacer esas cosas en nuestra casa?

Olivia ¿Tenéis tele?

Chris: Tenemos, por cable. Y miles de canales de películas.

Olivia: Supongo que podría hacerlo.

Darren: ¿Qué tal el próximo fin de semana?

Olivia: ¡Genia!.

Chris: Perfecto.

Y entonces Olivia se a abrazar a Chris y Darren se sintió un poco celoso y la abrazó a ella.

* * *

Por su parte Brad Caplan y Ali estaban discutiendo cuando llegó Jane.

Jane: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ali: Es Brad. Quiere que me vaya a Barcelona. Le han ofrecido un trabajo allí. Yo le estoy diciendo que no estoy preparada pero no me hace caso.

Brad: Ali está nerviosa, eso es todo. Sabe que está mucho mejor y que si nos vamos a poder volver ser una familia junto a Dianna.

Ali: Pero yo te digo que no estoy preparada. Ya me iré más adelante.

Brad: Te conozco Ali y sé que si me voy tu no me seguirás ...

Jane: A ver calmaos los 2 un momento. Creo que tengo una solución que puede satisfacer a ambas partes.

Ali: ¿Qué propones?

Jane: Mira Brad no puedes obligar a Ali a que se vaya a Barcelona así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte. Yo cuidaré de Ali todo el tiempo que necesite.

Brad: Pero hay un problema. Ya habíamos acordado alquilar la casa sin muebles y tenemos toda la cochera llena de muebles. Yo me puedo llevar unos cuantos pero aun así ...

Jane: Bueno, no hay ningún inconveniente. Puedes dejar esos muebles en mi cochera. Total, está muerta de risa desde que hice aquel mercadillo así que ... Ali ¿quieres vivir conmigo?

Ali: Supongo que no tengo otra opción ...

Jane. Bien, porque nos lo vamos a pasar en grandes. Ya lo verás.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris volvieron a su casa y allí estaban Naya y Heather ayudándoles con la decoración.

Darren: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo va todo?

Naya: Bien, la habitación está prácticamente lista. Os hemos dejado que montéis el escritorio porque aquí Heather y yo no sabemos hacerlo.

Chris: Bueno, dirás que tendré que montarlo porque tu hermano tampoco entiende. Todos los muebles que hemos comprado que hemos tenido que montar los he montado yo.

Darren: Quien te oiga pensará que has montado muchos muebles cuando solo fueron 2 y ahora este.

Heather: ¿Cómo ha ido la cita con Peyton?

Darren: Bien, ya hemos fijado fecha para que se quede el próximo fin de semana. Estamos deseando de que llegue. Si todo sale perfecto por fin adoptaremos a Olivia.

Heather: Seguro que lo conseguís.

Chris: Oye cariño ¿has visto mis llaves?

Darren: No. ¿Has mirado dentro de la cartera?

Entonces se puso a mirar en la chaqueta porque la cartera supuestamente estaba allí pero sin embargo no estaba.

Chris: Cariño ... creo que he perdido la cartera.

Darren: ¿Estás seguro?

Chris: Sí. Darren. Yo tenía la cartera en la chaqueta. Lo sé porque lo tenía en el bolsillo y cuando hemos ido a la cita estaba con las manos metidas en mi chaqueta menos cuando ... mierda. Creo que ... creo que ha sido Olivia.

Darren: ¡Qué dices cariño! Olivia no haría algo así si sabe que pensamos adoptarla.

Naya: Perdonad que me meta en esta conversación pero creo que Chris tiene razón. Tal vez Olivia haya cogido la cartera.

Darren: Pero ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Naya: A ver Darren. Es muy simple. Tal vez Olivia lo haya echo porque tu mismo me comentaste que ella llevaba mucho tiempo en el sistema y muchos padres la han "devuelto" por lo que a lo mejor lo ha hecho para que no le rompáis el corazón.

Darren: ... ¡mierda! Tienes razón. Y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

Chris: Creo que deberíamos de hablar con ella Darren y decirle que realmente pensamos adoptarla y que no debe de robar nada.

Naya: Exacto. Tenéis que reñirle pero tiene que saber que la seguís queriendo.

Darren: Bien, pues llamaremos a Peyton y le contaremos lo sucedido.

* * *

Por su parte Lea estaba en casa almorzando cuando se acercó Cory.

Cory: Cariño, creo que debería de trabajar ya. No puedo estar aquí encerrado.

Lea: Yo ... sólo quiero que estés al 100% para no volver a recaer.

Cory: Para ti es muy sencillo porque estás trabajando. Prueba a estar aquí en casa sin hacer nada porque eso es otra. Si aún pudiera estar a solas con Riley pero es que tampoco me dejas.

Lea: Cariño, Riley puede ser demasiado para ti. Si hasta yo acabo reventada muchas veces.

Cory: ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Yo pruebo a trabajar en el Mesón Criss en la barra y si me siento cansado lo dejo pero al menos quiero intentarlo.

Lea: No sé cariño. Mira espérate a la siguiente cita que tenemos con el médico y se lo comentas.

Cory: Bueno, está bien.

Lea: Además puedes hacer una cosa si te aburres. Empieza con los preparativos de la boda.

Cory: Cariño, ya sabes que no me gusta planear. Hicimos casi todas las cosas que quisistes.

Lea: Por eso mismo, ahora es tu turno. Bueno cariño, me voy a trabajar. Luego nos vemos.

Cory: Hasta luego.

Y entonces Lea se fue de casa.

* * *

Por su parte Ali se fue a casa de Jane para instalarse. Después de colocar las cajas Ali se fue al sofá a descansar y se le acercó Jane.

Jane: ¿Ya estás cansada?

Ali: Son muchas cajas Jane y, además una ya tiene una edad ...

Jane: Mira Ali, estoy muy contenta de que estemos viviendo las 2 juntas.

Ali: En realidad yo ... yo solo estoy aquí porque no he tenido más remedio.

Jane: Ali, ¿tu quieres a Brad?

Ali: Sí.

Jane: Y ¿no tienes ganas de ver a Dianna?

Ali: Sigo sin recordar quien era, osea sé que es mi hija pero no lo siento así. Creo que no debería de irme hasta que sepa quién es ella porque no quiero herirla como la otra vez.

Jane: Puedo entender eso Ali, de verdad que sí pero ¿no te has planteado empezar en Barcelona desde cero, es decir vivir con los recuerdos que vayas teniendo ahora?

Ali: No, porque tengo lagunas en ese aspecto.

Jane: Está bien, ya hemos descansado un poco. Anda, vámonos al mercado que tengo que hacer la compra.

Ali: Y ¿qué pasa con el trabajo?

Jane: Me he cogido vacaciones así que vamos.

Ali: Estoy muy cansada Jane.

Jane: ¿Qué es eso de que estás cansada? Si no has hecho prácticamente nada. Venga.

Entonces Ali empezó a creer que Jane lo hacía para cansarse de estar con ella y obligarla a irse a Barcelona.

Ali: Lo siento Jane pero si esto es una estrategia para hacer que me vaya a Barcelona vas muy mal.

Jane: ¿Qué? No lo estoy haciendo por eso. Simplemente hay que comprar ingredientes para hacer la comida. Ali, no todos comemos comida preparada.

Ali: Está bien pero luego descansaré un poco.

Jane: Vale.

Y entonces las 2 se fueron al mercado.

* * *

Por su parte Jacob fue a hacerle una sorpresa a Annie en el hospital y cuando fue allí se encontró a Annie hablando con Evan, un médico del hospital y enseguida Jacob se puso celoso.

Jacob: ¡Hola Annie!

Annie: ¡Hey! Pensaba que trabajabas.

Jacob: Sí, lo hacía pero me he cogido la mañana libre. Ventajas de ser el jefe del restaurante.

Annie: Perdona Jacob, que torpeza la mía. Jacob, este es Evan, el cardiólogo jefe del hospital.

Jacob: Encantado.

Evan: Lo mismo digo. Bueno Annie me tengo que ir que tengo una operación.

Annie: ¡Buena suerte en la operación!

Evan: Gracias. Hasta luego.

Y entonces Evan se fue.

Jacob: Vaya. Parece que te llevas muy bien con Evan.

Annie: Es majo.

Jacob: ¿Sabe que sales conmigo?

Annie: ¿Estás celoso? y si, sabe que estamos saliendo.

Jacob: Un poco.

y entonces siguieron hablando.

* * *

Darren y Chris fueron a ver a Peyton tras lo sucedido con Olivia.

Peyton: Lo siento mucho chicos. La verdad, me sorprende muchísimo porque Olivia es una niña encantadora.

Chris: No pasa nada. Seguramente esté algo asustada porque finalmente la vamos a adoptar ¿no?

Peyton: Puede ser que sea por eso.

Darren: Viene aquí ahora ¿no?

Peyton: Sí, por favor no le echéis la bronca.

Darren: Tranquila.

Entonces entró Olivia a donde estaban Darren, Chris y Peyton.

Olivia: Hola.

Peyton: Hola Olivia. ¿No tienes que decirle algo a Darren y a Chris?

Olivia: No.

Chris: Olivia, sabemos que me cogiste la cartera seguramente sin darte cuenta.

Olivia: Lo hize a propósito.

Chris: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Olivia: Porque soy mala y los malos hacemos ese tipo de cosas así que no os conviene que me adoptéis.

Darren: Olivia ¿es que no lo entiendes? Nada, absolutamente de que lo que hagas o digas nos va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Queremos que seas nuestra hija.

Olivia: ¿A pesar de que le he robado la cartera a Chris?

Darren: A pesar de eso.

Chris: Aunque no pienses que te vas a salir de rositas por lo que has hecho.

Olivia: Yo ... yo ... lo siento mucho. No volverá a pasar, lo digo en serio, por favor perdonadme.

Entonces Darren y Chris se miraron mutuamente y luego miraron a Olivia.

Darren: No pasa nada Olivia. Claro que te perdonamos.

Chris:¿Sabes por qué Olivia?

Olivia: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque dentro de muy poco vamos a ser familia y en la familia se perdonan este tipo de cosas si realmente lo sientes.

Darren: Olivia, sabemos que le has robado a Chris la cartera porque temes que no vayamos adoptarte así que deja de preocuparte ¿vale?

Olivia: Vale. ¿Puedo irme a jugar?

Peyton: Claro.

Y entonces Olivia se fue y Peyton siguió hablando.

Peyton: Bueno chicos, yo voy a seguir con el papeleo. Si todo sale bien esta tarde-noche tendré preparados los documentos para que adoptéis a Olivia así que pasaros sobre las 8 y media de la tarde ¿vale?

Darren y Chris: Vale.

Y entonces Darren y Chris se fueron de la sala y se fueron hacia donde habían aparcado. Mientras se fueron continuaron hablando.

Chris: El momento se acerca ¿estás nervioso?

Darren: Te mentiría si te dijera que no. ¿y tú?

Chris: Estoy muerto de miedo.

Darren: No lo estés cariño. Fíjate cómo hemos llevado la situación de la cartera. No es por presumir pero creo que hemos actuado como unos buenos padres lo hubieran hecho.

Chris: Gracias cariño.

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Por todo, por estar conmigo, por querer formar una familia conmigo y por conseguir calmarme cuando estoy nervioso.

Darren: Te quiero.

Chris: Y yo a ti.

Y entonces subieron al coche y se fueron a su casa.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y Ali estaba sentada en el sofá cuando se acercó Jane.

Jane: Oye, has traído muchísimas cajas.

Ali: Sí, lo sé.

Jane: ¿Es que temes que vayas a olvidar las cosas?

Ali: No pero les tengo mucho cariño.

Jane: Ali, te voy a dar un consejo. Yo de ti me quedaría sólo con las cajas necesarias y el resto las quemaría y me iría con Brad.

Ali: ¿Es que te has cansado de mi?

Jane: Yo estoy encantada Ali. Simplemente creo que es lo mejor para ti porque aquí no vas a mejorar.

Ali: Supongo que tienes razón.

Entonces Ali cogió las cajas que no quería y se fue a quemarlas en un descampado.

Ali: Muchas gracias Jane.

Jane: ¿Por qué?

Ali: Porque sé que te he incomodado mucho estos años desde que descubriste que, en fin, me acosté con tu marido y ahora me estás ayudando.

Jane: ¡Quién iba a decirlo! ¿eh? Si nos viera ahora Ryan estaría flipando.

Ali: He llamado a Brad y mañana viene a recogerme. Mandaré una empresa de mudanza a que se lleven las cajas.

Jane: Muy bien Ali. Espero que te recuperes pronto.

Ali: Gracias.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris se acercaron a ver a Peyton para ver cómo iban los papeles para la adopción.

Darren: ¡Hola!

Peyton: ¡Hola chicos! Precisamente os iba a mandar un mensaje para deciros que vinierais. Los papeles ya están listos y seguramente la semana que viene tendremos una cita con el juez para que oficialmente adoptéis a Olivia.

Chris: Pero ... ¿qué hay que hacer ahí?

Peyton: Tranquilízate Chris, esa cita con el juez es un mero tramite. Si os sirve la adopción ya es un hecho. Sólo falta la firma del juez porque lo tenéis todo. Buenas cartas de recomendación, una valoración positiva mía y una valoración positiva de Olivia así que como os he dicho podéis celebrar que vais a ser padres.

Darren: ¿En serio?

Peyton: Sí.

Darren: ¿Lo has oído cariño? ¡Vamos a ser padres!

Chris: (casi llorando de felicidad) Cariño, estoy aquí ¿sabes?

Peyton: Me alegro mucho por vosotros. De verdad que sí.

* * *

Al día siguiente Peyton fue a entregar los papeles al juez.

Por su parte Jacob se acercó a casa de Jane. Allí estaba ella con una película.

Jacob: Hola mamá ¿Qué estás viendo?

Jane: Es una cinta de Ali. La tenía en una de las cajas. En la cinta pone propiedad de Ryan.

Entonces Jane puso la cinta y en ella se estaba viendo a Jane de joven que estaba en una cafetería con un hombre.

Jacob: ¿Ese es papá, mamá?

Jane: No ...

Jacob: ¿Qué ocurre mamá?

Jane: Creo que el que está grabando es Ryan.

Jacob: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Jane: Pues porque tu padre tenía celos de ese hombre.

Jacob: ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Jane: Se llama Ian Brennan.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Nota de autor

Este es el último capítulo del personaje de Ali.

Quería haber terminado de escribir el capítulo ayer pero es que últimamente estoy muy liado.


	10. 5x10

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero con el curso de inglés estoy más liado de lo que me pensaba que iba a estar aunque de todas formas os prometo que al menos pondré 1 capítulo por semana. Como compensación por haber tardado tanto este capítulo dura más.

Sin más os dejo con el nuevo capítulo

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el último capítulo y por fin Olivia había sido adoptada por Darren y Chris. Por su parte Jane estaba muy nerviosa porque su hermano Tommy la había llamado para decir que volvía a casa.

Jacob: ¿Sabes? No te había visto tan nerviosa desde hace bastante tiempo.

Jane: Estoy nerviosa. ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Hace más de 1 año que no sé nada de él.

Jacob: Mira mamá. Esto es algo bueno ¿vale? Tal vez viene para quedarse.

Jane: Tal vez hijo pero es que por teléfono me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para nosotros. ¿Sabes lo que es?

Jacob: No tengo ni idea mamá.

Entonces Jacob vio que había una foto enmarcada de Jane cuando era joven y en esa foto también estaban Tommy e Ian.

Jacob: Parecíais muy jóvenes ahí.

Jane: Eso fue hace una eternidad.

Jacob: ¿Por qué la has sacado?

Jane: Al ver el vídeo la semana pasada me entraron dudas. Me pareció muy fuerte que tu padre me grabara cuando estaba con Ian.

Jacob: Vale pero no me has respondido a la pregunta. ¿Es que estás obsesionada con Ian?

Jane: De eso nada. Sólo la he visto la foto y la he dejado ahí pero puedo volver a guardarla cuando quiera.

Jacob: ¿Por qué crees que te grabó papá? es decir ¿sospechaba que salías con él también?

Jane: Mira Jacob en ese vídeo tu padre y yo no estábamos casados.

Y entonces cogió la foto y la guardó en un cajón.

Jane: ¿Ves? Te dije que no me preocupaba.

Entonces Tommy la llamó por teléfono.

Tommy: ¿Jane?

Jane: Hola Tommy.

Tommy: Ya voy de camino. Sólo quería avisarte.

Jane: Espera hermano. ¿No puedes decirme de qué va la sorpresa?

Tommy: Hermanita, si es una sorpresa es porque no te la voy a decir hasta que vaya a casa.

Jane: Está bien.

Tommy: Ahora nos vemos.

Jane: Hasta luego.

Tommy: Hasta luego.

Tras eso colgó el teléfono.

Jane: ¿Por qué no me puede decir la sopresa?

Jacob: Vamos mamá, las sorpresas son divertidas.

Jane: No en esta familia.

Jacob: Vale, como quieras. Por cierto me voy a trabajar.

Jane: ¿Te veré en la cena de esta noche?

Jacob: Sí mamá.

Jane: Ya sabes que Darren no va a estar porque estará con Olivia en su primera noche así que no faltes.

Jacob: ¡Mamá! Acabo de decirte que sí. Bueno me voy.

Jane: Hasta luego.

Y entonces Jacob se fue al restaurante.

* * *

Por su parte Naya estaba en casa mientras su hija estaba jugando con una muñeca.

Naya: Hija. Se va a caer al suelo el servilletero. Ten cuidado.

Vanessa: Vale mamá.

Y entonces abrió la puerta Heather.

Heather: ¡Hola cariño! ¡Hola hija!

Vanessa: ¡Mamá!

Naya: ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Si tu vuelo no era hasta las 12.

Heather: Bueno, es que he acabado antes.

Naya: Estaba casi apunto de coger un taxi para ir al aeropuerto.

Heather: Así es cómo he vuelto.

Naya: Oye mi amor la próxima vez que te vayas tanto tiempo me voy contigo. No puedo estar tanto tiempo sin ti.

Heather: Te prometo que nunca te volveré a dejar.

Naya: Por cierto Tommy viene hoy así que toca cena familiar.

Heather: Jejeje oficialmente he vuelto a casa porque tenemos cena familiar nada más aterrizar. ¿Podemos escaquearnos?

Naya: Por desgracia no porque Darren y Chris no van porque es el primer día que Darren y Chris tienen a Olivia como su hija y no quieren someterla a una cena Criss, cosa normal por otra parte.

Heather: Está bien. Pues iremos pero ahora quiero descansar un poco porque en el vuelo apenas he dormido y necesito estar descansada para aguantar una cena Criss.

Naya: Tranquila ya me quedo yo con nuestra hija.

Y entonces Heather se fue a la cama a descansar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Lea.

Lea: Por cierto cariño hoy vuelve Tommy así que tenemos que cenar en casa de mi madre.

Cory: Vale.

Lea: Sé que parecerá un poco raro porque apenas he hablado con Tommy en estos años pero he estado pensando en pedirle que me lleve al altar.

Cory: Me parece bien.

Lea: ¿En serio?

Cory: Sí. Por cierto ...

Lea: ¡Sabía que ibas a decirme algo como por cierto ...!

Cory: No es eso. Sólo quería decirte que voy a trabajar en el restaurante de tu hermano. El médico me ha dicho que estoy perfectamente bien para trabajar así que voy a hacerlo.

Lea: Vale, pero si te encuentras mal lo dejas ¿vale? No necesito que te hagas el fuerte porque sé que lo eres.

Cory: Tranquila que te haré caso.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren y Chris volvieron a casa con Olivia.

Darren: Espero que te guste el color de la habitación. La hemos pintado amarilla.

Chris: Sí, es que no estabamos muy seguros de si iba a ser muy brillante.

Darren: Y además rosa iba a ser muy cursi ... aunque si a ti te gusta ...

Chris: Sólo queremos que estés cómoda en la habitación.

Olivia: Amarilla es perfecta.

Chris: Perfecto.

Darren: Bueno, como ya eres parte de la familia tu abuela te ha comprado una cosa. Puedes devolverlo si quieres.

Olivia: ¿También es amarillo?

Darren: No. Te voy a dar una pista. En esta familia lo utilizamos mucho.

Olivia: No sé que puede ser.

Entonces sonó el teléfono de Darren. Se trataba de Jane pero sin embargo colgó el teléfono.

Olivia: ¿Quién era?

Darren: Era tu abuela, pero no te preocupes luego la llamo.

Olivia: ¿Por qué no lo has cogido? A lo mejor quería algo.

Darren: Seguramente era para decirme que hoy viene mi tío Tommy.

Entonces empezó a sonar la caja del regalo de Olivia.

Olivia: Creo que ya sé lo que es.

Darren: Lo siento mucho Olivia. Quería que lo vieras primero. Voy a cogerlo ¿vale?

Olivia: Vale.

Y entonces Darren abrió la caja y cogió el teléfono.

Darren: Mamá, ¿no te podías resistir a llamarla?

Jane: ¿Le ha gustado el regalo?

Darren: Sí. ¿Sabes que podía haberlo cogido ella?

Jane: Usted perdone pero realmente tengo ganas de conocer a mi nueva nieta.

Darren: Tranquila mamá, que ya quedaremos y la conocerás. De momento Chris y yo no queremos agobiarla.

Jane: Está bien.

Entonces Olivia se dirigió a Darren.

Olivia: Papá ¿Puedo dibujar?

Darren: Claro que sí mi amor. Chris dale folios y lapiceros.

Olivia: No hace falta. Yo tengo un cuaderno.

Darren: Perdona mamá.

Jane: No pasa nada. Al menos ya la he oído. Por cierto ya sé que no vas a venir esta noche para ver a tu tío. ¿Te ha dicho de que va la sopresa?

Darren: No, y no te preocupes mamá que voy a tomar café con él luego.

Jane: Está bien. Hasta luego.

Darren: Hasta luego.

Y entonces Darren colgó el teléfono.

Darren: Perdona hija. Queríamos darte una sorpresa pero mi abuela lo ha fastidiado todo.

Olivia: No pasa nada.

Entonces Darren se acercó donde estaba Olivia y empezó a ver los dibujos que había hecho.

Darren: ¡Guau cariño! No sabía que dibujaras tan bien.

Olivia: Papá. ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar esta noche con tu tío Tommy?

Darren: Oh cielo. Simplemente hoy es oficialmente nuestro primer día como una familia y nosotros queríamos celebrarlo sólo los 3. Y si lo dices por mi tío Tommy luego me voy a tomar un café con él.

Chris: Y mientras papá Darren se va a tomar café con él tu y yo nos vamos a ir al supermercado. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, cariño ¿por qué no me escribes las cosas que quieres que compremos para cenar?

Olivia: Vale ...

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Jane llegó Tommy con su sorpresa.

Tommy: ¡Hermana!

Jane: ¿Tommy?

Tommy: Hola.

Jane: Tommy. Oh, Tommy estoy tan contenta de verte.

Tommy: Jane.

Jane: Bienvenido a casa.

Y entonces se acerco una mujer y saludo a Jane.

Rose: Hermana Jane. Estaba muy emocionada por conocerte. Tommy me ha contado todo sobre tí.

Jane: Bueno, eso es gracioso, porque el no me ha contado nada de ti.

Tommy: ¡Sorpresa!

Entonces vino Naya junto a Vanesa.

Naya: ¡Hola tío Tommy!

Tommy: ¡Hola Naya!

Naya: Siento mucho que Heather no esté aquí pero es que está descansando. Acaba de venir de un vuelo de 15 horas.

Rose: Hola.

Naya: Hola ...

Tommy: Naya, esta es Rose. Rose está es Naya.

Jane: Es la sorpresa de Tommy.

Naya: Encantada de conocerte. Bueno y ¿cómo os conocisteis?

Rose: Pues estaba Tommy intentando atrapar a un pez y justo cuando va a atraparlo me pegó en el centro de la cara. ¿Puedes creertelo? Casi muero por una caballa.

Naya: Vaya ...

Jane: Bueno Naya pero ¿Heather viene esta noche?

Naya: Sí. Por cierto ¿Por qué te lo tenías tan callado Tommy?

Rose: La culpa es mía. Él siempre quería venir a veros pero yo ... en fin no me cansaba de él. Parecía que estábamos en la luna de miel.

Tommy: Aparte tuve que prepararla para conocer a la familia.

Naya: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevais juntos?

Tommy: 6 meses ... 6 meses ...

Rose: y 3 días.

Tommy: Eso, 6 meses y 3 días.

Jane: Osea que cuesta 6 meses y 3 días preparar a alguien para conocer a la familia ¿no?

Rose: Oh, no Jane. Tu familia es maravillosa. De hecho cuando me propuse hacerte un regalo Jane, Tommy dijo que tenías cada pastel cortado y servido conocido por el Hombre así que en lugar de eso pensé que te podría hacer un árbol genealógico. Hice uno para mi mejor amiga y encantó así que pensé ¿por qué no le hago uno a Jane? Espero que no te importe, pero he empezado uno para ti. Todavía no está listo. Tu familia es fascinante. Hablemos de tu gran tío Mickey.

Jane: ¡Vaya! No sabía que tenía un gran tío Mickey.

Rose: Oh, si. Salvó a 33 niños del cólera. Es increible ¿no? Oh Dios mío. Debo parecer un acosador. La verdad es que estoy obsesionada con la historia. De hecho, una vez hice una de esas representaciones de la guerra civil. Un árbol genealógico es mucho más simple.

Jane: Sí, apuesto que sí ...

Rose: Oh , Dios. Creo que estoy nerviosa. Demasiado diría yo.

Tommy: No. Lo estás haciendo genial. ¿Vale? (al resto) ¿Veis ahora por qué es la luz de mi vida?

Rose: Eso fue lo que me dijiste el primer día que nos fuimos a vivir juntos.

Jane: ¿Vivís juntos?

Tommy: Sí, hermana.

Jane: Eso, eso es ... genial Tommy.

Naya: Ya lo creo. Tan sólo estamos sorprendidas ¿no mamá?

Jane: Sí, es una sorpresa maravillosa, pero una gran y vieja sorpresa.

Naya: Sí.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Darren, Chris y Olivia Darren ya se había ido y Chris y Olivia ya estaban listos para irse a comprar.

Chris: Cariño ¿estás lista para marcharnos?

Olivia: Sí.

Entonces Chris se fue a coger el folio donde supuestamente tenía que escribir lo que quería pero en su lugar Olivia había dibujado lo que quería.

Chris: ¿Qué es esto?

Olivia: La lista de cosas que quiero.

Chris: Pero las has pintado ...

Olivia: Ya.

Chris: ... bueno vamos a ver que tienes dibujado aquí. Esto es un sombrero, unos pijamas, un cepillo de dientes eléctrico y ... una lagartija.

Olivia: Realmente no tienes por qué comrparme una pero creo que son muy guays.

Chris: Hija, tienes mucho talento.

Olivia: Gracias.

Chris: Venga, vamos.

Olivia: Vale.

Y entonces los 2 se fueron al supermercado.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren y Jacob se reunieron en una cafetería con Tommy.

Tommy: Mirad chicos. Esta es Rose.

Darren: Vale. Déjame ver. Oh, guau. Es muy guapa.

Jacob: Creía que las rubias eran más tu tipo.

Darren: No. Tommy siempre ha sido un seductor de igualdad de oportunidades.

Tommy: He oído que has adoptado a una niña ¿no?

Darren: Así es. Se llama Olivia. Es realmente adorable. Mirad las fotos.

Y entonces Darren les enseño las fotos.

Tommy: Guau Darren. Tienes toda la razón.

Darren: ¿Verdad?

Jacob: Déjame ver ... oh tío tienes razón. ¿Cuándo la vas presentar ante la familia? ¿Dentro de 6 meses y 3 días? jejejeej

Tommy: Ya veo que has hablado con tu madre.

Darren: Yo también he hablado con ella. Bueno, mejor dicho me ha mandado mensajes.

Tommy: Chicos, voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda.

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Tommy: Porque tu madre ha tenido la misma mirada cuando salías con Mia y aun encima Naya no me ha ayudado mucho.

Darren: Ya, ella me ha dicho que es una cotorra y que es muy rara jejeje.

Tommy: Os aseguro de que ella no es rara. Tan sólo ... tan sólo estaba nerviosa. Ella es genial. No es mi tipo de mujer con el que suelo salir pero es graciosa, inteligente y amable.

Entonces sonó el teléfono de Tommy. Se trataba de un mensaje de Rose y Jacob sin quererlo vio lo que ponía.

Jacob:¨"2-4-5." ¿Qué significa?

Tommy: ¿Qué?. Ah, es una cosa que hacemos siempre Significa "te quiero". Ya sabes, la "I" es una palabra de una letra, y "amor" es de 4 letras...

Jacob: Alerta nerd.

Tommy: De todas formas ella es increíble.

Entonces Darren se puso algo cabreado porque antes de llegar a la cafetería le había mandado un mensaje a Olivia y todavía no le había contestado.

Darren: ¿Por qué Olivia no me contesta?

Tommy: Porque aún está de compras con Chris.

Darren: Ya, pero es que hace ya un buen rato.

Tommy: Bueno chicos, me voy a ir que no quiero dejar sola a Rose con vuestra madre y Naya.

Darren: Vale.

Jacob: Vale, 2-4-5, tío.

Tommy: Jacob, te veo luego en la cena.

Y entonces Jacob se fue.

* * *

Pasaron unas horas y Rose se acercó a la cocina de Jane para ayudarla.

Rose: Jane ¿puedo ayudarte con algo?

Jane: Podría hacer una pierna de cordero mientras duermo ... pero podrías picarme el ajo, si quieres.

Rose: Sería un honor.

Jane: Vale. ¿Tu habitación está bien? ¿Necesitas más toallas o algo?

Rose: Jane, he visto grandes almacenes con menos surtido. Y esa ducha...Oh. Te lo estoy diciendo, podría vender este lugar en un segundo. Oh. Soy agente inmobiliario. Por supuesto, si viviera aquí, tampoco me gustaría dividir este lugar.

Jane: No. Este ha sido nuestro hogar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Rose: ¿Sabías que tú abuela materna tenía una tía que fue asesinada por perros de circo?

Jane: No, no lo sabía pero ahora sí, desafortunadamente.

Rose: Estaba haciendo el árbol genealógico. Lo que puedes encontrar en Internet te puede volver loco. Jane, quiero que sepas que quiero mucho a tu hermano y que somos muy felices juntos.

Jane: Bueno, bien. Bien, Rose. Me alegro. Me... alegro.

Rose: ¿Sientes que lo has perdido? Porque no deberías. Sabes, pienso que él en realidad sentía como si te hubiera decepcinado, como si te hubiera perdido.

Jane: ¿De verdad? Creo que quizás quieras pelar el ajo primero, ¿no te parece? Simplemente, ya sabes... mantenlo abierto antes de...

Rose: Oh.

Jane: ¿Sabes qué? No piquemos el ajo aún. Apriétalo y luego lo restriegas por encima del cordero. ¿Qué te parece?

Rose: Si me dijeras la receta ...

Jane: Está fuera del primer cajón.

Entonces Rose abrió un cajón que Jane no le dijo y en su lugar encontró la foto con Ian de cuando Jane e Ian eran jóvenes.

Rose: Jane. ¿Eres tú?

Jane: Oh, sí. Bueno, hace mucho tiempo.

Rose: Oh, ¿Y quién es ese?

Jane: Ese es Tommy.

Rose: ¿Quién es el otro chico?

Jane: Nadie ... es ... sólo un amigo. Sólo un amigo. ¿Por qué no te olvidas del ajo? Yo haré el ajo. Tu trocea las judías verdes.

Rose: Bien ...

* * *

Por su parte Tommy fue a visitar a Lea en la emisora donde trabaja Naya.

Tommy: Guau. Este sitio mola. ¿Cuántas emisoras de esas tienes?

Lea: Cinco. Y eso es todo sobre el folleto.

Tommy: Probablemente la última cosa que pensabas que harías, ¿no?

Lea: En realidad no.

Tommy: ¿Te acuerdas de que en el instituto tu eras el disc-jockey casero? Es decir, solías venderle anuncios a los negocios.

Lea: Dios mío. Sí.

Tommy: ¿Te acuerdas? Esta es Lea Criss con... vuestro giro a Dios mañanero.

Lea: Qué penoso.

Tommy: No lo era. Estuviste genial. Sabes ... realmente has hecho algo grande por ti misma.

Lea: Gracias ... bueno, es agradable tenerte aquí, tío Tommy. En realidad, hay algo que he estado queriendo.. preguntar...

Entonces Tommy iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle algo pero al oirle a Lea decir eso paró.

Tommy: ¿El qué?

Lea: Nada. Quiero decir, ibas a decirme algo antes de decirte eso.

Tommy: Vale. De acuerdo escucha, se trata de un proyecto de inversión en bienes raíces.

Lea: ¿Bienes raíces?

Tommy: Sí, Rose es agente inmobiliario y, ya sabes, queremos hacer algo grande. Necesitamos el capital inicial.

Lea: ¿Entonces encontrasteis un banco dispuesto a prestaros el capital?

Tommy: No. No hemos tenido ninguna suerte con los bancos. De eso quería hablarte. Verás, empezaríamos especulando con casas pequeñas...

Mientras lo estaba diciendo Lea empezó a poner caras raras hasta que al final le dijo a Tommy

Lea: ¿Esto es idea tuya o de Rose?

Tommy: De ambos.

Lea: Bueno, ya sabes, Tommy, si hubiese sabido que esto iba a ser una reunión de negocios, me hubiese puesto unos zapatos distintos.

Tommy: ¿por qué actúas de este modo?

Lea: Tommy, creía que habías venido aquí para reconectar. Apenas he hablado contigo en el último año.

Tommy: Bueno, no es como si me hubieses llamado.

Lea: Me rendí porque tardabas al menos cinco días en devolverme la llamada.

Tommy: ¿Realmente estamos teniendo esta conversación?

Lea: Sí. Por cierto, déjame responder a tu pregunta. Especular con viviendas es algo que se hace cuando crece la burbuja, no después de que ha reventado.

Tommy: También es un buen momento para comprar.

Lea: En cualquier caso, los activos de esta empresa no son líquidos, así que no podría invertir incluso si deseara hacerlo.

Tommy: No, lo entiendo.

Lea: Mira, ¿sabes una cosa? ¿Por qué no presentas una propuesta?

Tommy: Lea, no te preocupes ... te veré en la cena.

Lea: Bien.

Y entonces Tommy se fue de la emisora.

* * *

Mientras tanto Chris y Olivia se habían ido al supermercado a comprar. Para hacerlo más divertido Chris dividió la lista de los ingredientes para que cada uno cogiera los de su lista. Al cabo de 10 minutos Chris estaba buscando acelgas, que era lo último que estaba en su lista cuando se encontró con Olivia.

Chris: Hola cariño. A mi me falta 1 cosa de mi lista. ¿Y a ti?

Olivia: Yo ya he acabado.

Chris: ¿Has acabado? ¿De verdad? Si siempre gano en este juego.

Entonces Chris se dio cuenta de que Olivia había cogido cosas que no estaban en la lista.

Chris: Cariño, ahí te faltan cosas de la lista, por no mencionar que hay otras que no están en la lista.

Olivia: Yo voy cogiendo lo que quiero.

Chris: Ya veo ... ¿Todavía tienes la lista?

Olivia: Sí.

Chris: Bien, vamos a hacer un trato. Cogeremos el resto de las cosas que necesitamos de la lista y tu a cambio puedes quedarte con algunas cosas que no estaban ¿vale?

Olivia: Vale.

Y entonces Chris y Olivia siguieron comprando.

* * *

Por su parte Tommy volvió a casa de Jane y allí se fue a la habitación que les había preparado Jane. En esa habitación estaba Rose probándose unos pendientes para la cena.

Rose: Hola cariño. Creo que voy a cambiarme los pendientes.

Tommy: Cariño, estás muy guapa así.

Rose: Es que no sé cariño. Tengo la sensación de que he entrado con mal pie en tu familia. Deberías de haber visto la cara de tu hermana cuando saqué la foto que tenía contigo y con Ian.

Tommy: Mira, olvida la foto, ¿vale? Te quiero y ellos lo saben. Eso es todo lo que importa ¿vale?

Rose: Vale.

Entonces los 2 cogieron y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Por su parte Chris y Olivia terminaron de comprar y se fueron a casa. Cuando lo hicieron ella se metió directamente a su cuarto. Entonces volvió Darren.

Darren: Hola cariño ¿Y Olivia?

Chris: En su cuarto. Estará algo enfadada.

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Pues porque le he reñido un poco porque en la lista de la compra pues se la ha saltado directamente. No podemos dejarla comer así.

Darren: Vale, cariño, cámate. Todos comimos gominolas de niños. Hablaremos con ella tranquilamente.

Y en eso que sale Olivia de su cuarto y Darren observa que Olivia tiene su móvil.

Darren: ¡Hola cielo! ... tienes tu teléfono. Creía que lo habías perdido.

Olivia: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Darren: Porque te he mandado un par de mensajes y no me has contestado.

Olivia: Es que ... como estaba con Chris pensé que no era necesario contestarte.

Darren: Mira cariño. Tenemos que hablar contigo.

Olivia: ¿Me vais a reñir por lo de la compra? Porque lo siento mucho.

Darren: No te voy a reñir. Mira cielo no pasa nada porque compres chuches aunque no tienes que acostumbrarte a eso pero si en la lista de la compra no estaba tenías que haberle pedido permiso a papá Chris o a mí en el caso de que estuvieras conmigo y en cuanto a lo del mensaje quiero que me contestes a todos los mensajes que te mande y ¿sabes por qué? porque si no me contestas yo me pondré malo porque pensaré que te ha ocurrido algo malo ¿entiendes eso?. Ya sé que estabas con papá Chris pero si me lo dices me quedaré más tranquilo ¿vale?

Olivia: Vale. ¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto?

Chris: Olivia, queremos que sepas que no estamos enfadados contigo ¿vale? Sólo queríamos tener una pequeña charla contigo.

Olivia: Está bien. Os creo. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Chris: Sí.

Y entonces Olivia se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Jane empezaron a cenar.

Jane: ¿A alguien le apetece más vino?

Heather: A mi me gustaría.

Cory: Así que, todo el mundo. Lea y yo tenemos que deciros algo. Cariño, díselo.

Jacob: ¿Está todo bien?

Lea: Está todo perfecto. Cory y yo hemos puesto fecha para la boda.

Heather: Oh, eso es maravilloso. Bravo. Bien, Lea y Cory y la culminación de vuestro amor y Tommy y Rose y el comienzo del suyo.

Lea: Lo cierto es que ya llevan viviendo juntos desde hace meses. así que difícilmente es el principio.

Rose: Así que ¿cuándo te casas Cory?

Cory: El 15 de Mayo.

Jane: Que maravilloso. Estoy realmente muy contenta. Darren adoptó finalmente a Olivia, Lea y Cory tienen fecha para la boda y ahora hermano vuelves a casa.

Jacob: Bueno, tío Tommy ¿fuiste a ver el imperio que tiene Lea?

Tommy: Sí.

Lea: Si, Tommy quería lanzarme esta idea sobre comprar casas.

Rose: Me encanta. Comprar barato, vender caro.

Lea: Sí. Mientras estamos dándole vueltas a este tema ¿qué te parece lo de dejarme con toda la responsabilidad? porque aunque tu digas que los precios son bajos ahora lo cierto es que hoy en día es muy difícil vender una casa.

Tommy: Bueno, Lea, la verdad es que lo hemos pensado mucho y los números tienen sentido. De hecho las casas que hemos visto son de un vecindario muy transitado lleno de familia jóvenes.

Lea: Estoy segura de que son encantadores pero la pregunta es ¿pueden comprar una casa esos jóvenes con el desempleo tan alto entre jóvenes?

Tommy: No lo sé.

Rose: Mi prima, en realidad, acaba de comprar una casa, la reformó y consiguió mucho dinero.

Naya: Claro Rose y porque tu prima haya tenido esa suerte vosotros vais a tener la misma suerte. Es muy fácil hablar cuando el dinero lo pone otra persona.

Jane: ¡Ya está bien! Cambiemos de tema. Hermano ¿Qué te parece la emisora de radio?

Tommy: Es muy impresionante.

Entonces Jane miró a Lea.

Jane: Lea.

Lea: ¿Qué?

Jane: Bueno, si no quieres darle el dinero podrías ofrecerle un puesto a Tommy en la compañía. Así se ganaría él el dinero y no se gastaría tu dinero.

Lea: Mamá, este no es el momento ni el lugar. Además, Tommy no tiene interés en...

Tommy: Si, ¿por qué tendría yo algún interés en trabajar contigo? Estás siendo completamente condescendiente en todo esto.

Lea: Vamos a ver. Hace más de 1 año que no te veo y hemos hablado muy poco por teléfono y lo primero que me encuentro es que nada más aparecer me preguntas por dinero. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

Tommy: Quizás tienes razón. No debí habértelo dicho nada más llegar pero realmente me apetecía mucho trabajar contigo Lea.

Lea: ¿De verdad que quieres trabajar conmigo o sólo has vuelto para atracar la hucha para que Rose y tú podáis huir de nuevo?

Tommy: Ya te he dicho que quiero trabajar contigo. Además realmente ninguno de vosotros sabéis el verdadero motivo de mi vuelta. No quería decirlo porque no quería eclipsar vuestro anuncio Cory pero lo cierto es que Rose y yo estamos prometidos y ... yo quería que mi prometida conociera a mi familia. Esa era la gran sopresa.

Rose: Gracias.

Jane: Bien... Tommy, eso es maravilloso. Estamos todos muy felices por ti. ¿No estamos felices por él?

Tommy: Hermanita, déjalo, ¿vale? No tienes que hacer esto.

Jane: Sí que tengo que hacerlo. Tommy, por favor, deja que volvamos a conectar. No es fácil. Has estado tan lejos.

Tommy ¡Se supone que es fácil! Eso es una familia.

Jane: Está bien, Tommy.

Tommy: El año pasado no sólo fue difícil para vosotros, ¿vale? Para mí también fue difícil. Me sentí perdido. Probablemente incluso más...y cuando conocí a Rose... me hizo creer en mi de nuevo.

Lea: Yo ... puedo llegar a entenderte pero yo creo que por mi parte y creo que hablo por la de todos es que quizás deberías de habernos hablado de Rose antes. Tommy, que hemos hablado varias veces y no has dicho nada. No te ofendas Rose por los comentarios que hayamos podido tener sobre ti.

Rose: Tranquila.

Tommy: Yo sólo ... yo sólo estaba tratando de buscar alguna forma de volver a esta familia.

Lea: Bien. Entonces ¿porque no vienes y trabajas conmigo? Lo digo en serio. Mira, todo parece genial en la compañía pero la verdad es que me siento sola a veces a pesar de que de vez en cuando veo a Naya. Incluso ya no tengo que competir con Ali.

Tommy: ¿Hablas en serio?

Lea: Quiero decir, vamos, ¿qué podría ser más divertido que luchar con vosotros todo el día? Además así sería como los viejos tiempos antes de que te fueras al banco.

Tommy: Voy a pensarlo.

Lea: ¿Podrías pensar en otra cosa, también?

Tommy: Si, claro.

Lea: Realmente me encantaría caminar contigo hacia el altar. Te lo iba a preguntar cuando has venido a verme a la emisora pero en fin, me sacaste el tema del dinero y me enfadé un poco.

Naya: Yo quiero pedirte perdón Rose. Te prometo que a partir de ahora tendré más trato contigo aunque por favor te lo pido no te enrolles tanto que a veces me agobias un poco.

Rose: Gracias. Yo también te prometo que intentaré no enrollarme tanto.

Y entonces siguieron cenando tranquilamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Darren y Chris terminaron de cenar.

Darren: (a Olivia) Cariño, admítelo. Te gustaron mucho los macarrones con queso caseros de Chris.

Olivia: Estaban muy ricos.

Chris: Olivia, hay algo que Darren y yo queremos decirte. Hemos pensado mucho tiempo en cómo tener una familia. Y de verdad creo que ésta el la única que se supone que hemos de tener, pero es una gran responsabilidad. Y por eso a veces puede que te enfades mucho con nosotros cuando necesitemos que hagas algunas cosas.Y pensamos que tal vez lo entenderías mejor si tuvieras algo para cuidar tu misma.

Y entonces Darren sacó una jaula con una lagartija.

Olivia: Entonces... ¿eso es una lagartija? ¿Es para mí?

Darren: Sí.

Olivia: Gracias.

Darren: Ahora tendrás que alimentarla. Come grillos vivos. Hubiera deseado que lo supiéramos antes de haberlo comprado.

Chris: Si, y tendrás que asegurarte de que recibe mucha luz.

Olivia: Lo haré. Lo prometo. Y comeré cualquier cosa que querais, papas.

Darren: Oh, no, no, esto no es un soborno. No, porque ahora somos una familia... tú, yo, Chris, y...

Olivia: Zemulon. Ese es su nombre.

Darren: Perfecto... porque la verdad es que tengo algo para su terrario.

Y entonces Darren le sacó una etiqueta para ponerle el nombre de Zemulon en la jaula.

Olivia: ¿Qué es eso?

Darren: Bueno, ¿qué dice?

Olivia: ¿Puedo ir a jugar con Zemulon ahora?

Darren: Por supuesto que puedes. Es decir ¿etiquetas con nombres para las lagartijas? Es estúpido. Creo que sólo recogí eso en una conferencia de abogados.

Olivia: ¿Puedo enseñarle nuestra habitación?

Darren: Claro.

Y entonces Olivia se fue a su cuarto con Zemulon.

Darren: La lista de la compra ...

Chris: Los mensajes ...

Darren: (casi llorando) Ella... ella no puede leer.

* * *

Al día siguiente Jane se acercó a casa de Darren para ver a Olivia.

Darren: ¡Hola mamá!

Jane: ¡Hola!. ¿Dónde está?

Darren: Está preparándose. Creo que quiere impresionarte.

Jane: ¿Impresionarme? Dios mío. Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios.

Entonces salió Chris.

Chris: Hola. Ya casi esta preparada.

Jane: No creas que estoy loca si lloro.

Entonces Darren le preguntó a Jane por la caja que llevaba.

Darren: Por favor dime que no queden sobras ahí dentro.

Jane: No, no hay sobras. He comprado unos cuantos de tus libros favoritos de cuando eras un niño.

Entonces Darren empezó a llorar.

Jane: ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

Chris: Estamos muy agradecidos Jane pero lo cierto es que Olivia no sabe leer.

Jane: Oh. ¿Habeis hablado con la trabajadora social?

Chris: Sí lo hice. Un montón de niños se queden a medias así que hemos concertado una cita para que le hagan pruebas y ahora están buscando tutores.

Jane: Bien. Oh mis niños. Desde luego que os oigo hablar y se nota que vais a ser unos padrazos.

Darren: Oh, para mamá, que me vas a hacer llorar más.

Entonces entró Olivia.

Chris: Olivia, esta es la mamá de Darren, Jane.

Jane: Hola, Olivia.

Olivia: Gracias por mi teléfono, Jane.

Jane: Oh, absolutamente. Quiero decir, todo los miembros de la familia tienen que tener un teléfono y tienes que aprender que las llamadas han de ser a 3.

Olivia: Sé como hacerlo. Por cierto abuela Jane ¿quieres conocer a mi lagartija?

Jane: ¿Tu lagartija?

Olivia: Sí, se llama Zemulon.

Entonces Chris la trajo a donde estaban Darren, Jane y Olivia.

Jane: Anda, mira que cola más increíble.

* * *

Por su parte Tommy estaba preparándose para ir a trabajar en la emisora junto a Lea cuando vio a Rose con el ordenador.

Tommy: Por favor cariño dime que no estás con el árbol genealógico.

Rose: No te creerías las cosas que te puedes bajar de Internet... certificados de nacimiento ... certificados de matrimonio, los papeles de inmigración. En serio. ¿Como se hacía esto antes sin Internet?

Tommy: No lo sé la verdad.

Rose: Por cierto ¿piensas que parecería muy raro si nos casáramos el mismo mes que tu hermana?

Tommy: No creo que queramos empezar con esa clase de Karma.

Tose: Tienes razón aunque siempre quise una boda en Junio.

Tommy: ¿Por qué dices Junio? Si mi hermana se casó en enero. Estaba yo presente.

Rose: Tommy, estoy mirando el certificado de matrimonio. Dice Junio.

Tommy: No, no, esto no puede ser verdad. Yo estaba en la boda y fue en Enero.

Rose: Pues no sé cariño, a mi lo único que se me ocurre para pensar que se casaron en Junio fue en fin, yo creo que sabes la razón.

Tommy: ¿Crees que nos mintió a todo el mundo incluido mis padres y a mí y se casó en Junio en secreto y luego en Enero volvió a casarse delante de mi familia en plan farsa porque ya estaba realmente casada?

Rose: Si estos papeles son ciertos tal vez.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Para refrescaros las memoria Tommy era realmente su hijo en la serie original. Aquí me he tenido que inventar esto último.


	11. 5X11

Pasaron unos días desde que Tommy volvió a casa acompañado por Rose. Esa misma mañana Tommy se preparaba para irse a trabajar a la radio cuando Rose le paró.

Rose: Cariño. Acabo de descubrir una cosa muy fuerte de tu familia.

Tommy: Rose, te dije que no le hicieras el árbol genealógico.

Rose: Está bien. No lo haré pero ¿no quieres saber lo que es?

Tommy: Es evidente que me lo vas a decir así que dímelo.

Rose: ¿Te acuerdas de que tu hermana te mintió sobre la fecha de la boda? Pues ahora tiene una explicación todo. Resulta que me acabo de descargar el certificado de nacimiento de Lea y lo más curioso es que el certificado no está firmado por Ryan.

Tommy: ¡Un momento! ¿Estás insinuando que Lea no es hija de Ryan?

Rose: Sólo digo que Ryan no firmó el documento y tal vez no estaba seguro de que fuera su padre y además por lo que Jacob me contó parece que tu hermana estaba casi saliendo a la vez con Ryan y con Ian así que todo cuadra.

Tommy: Mira, Rose. Te voy a pedir una cosa. Por favor no le comentes nada a nadie ¿vale? Me da igual si Lea no es hija de Ryan. El caso es que se va a volver a casar y no le podemos decir esa información porque además independientemente de quién fuera el padre biológico Ryan la estuvo educando así que Ryan es su padre y punto.

Rose: Está bien. No diré nada.

Y entonces Tommy se fue a trabajar.

* * *

En casa de Darren Chris volvió a su casa después de llevar a Olivia al colegio.

Chris: ¡Ya he vuelto!

Darren: ¡Hola cariño! ¿Has hablado con la profe de Olivia sobre su tutor?

Chris: Sí, ella está al tanto de su situación.

Darren: Por cierto últimamente no paro de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre un asunto y quería saber tu opinión.

Chris: Claro cariño ¿de qué se trata?

Darren: Pues verás ... el caso es que no estoy muy seguro de si deberíamos de decirle a Olivia que intentamos tener un bebé biológico antes de que la consiguiéramos adoptar, es decir los papeles están en casa y si los coge por casualidad podría preguntarnos y no sabría que decirle. ¿Qué crees cariño? ¿Deberíamos de decírselo?

Chris: Yo ... yo creo que no o al menos no de momento. Te explico. Pienso que no deberíamos de decírselo ahora porque hay veces que Olivia está como alerta y quiere impresionarnos por si decidimos cambiar de opinión y creo que si le decimos esto quizás ella se sienta como si fuera un segundo plato, cosa que no es así.

Darren: Ya, pero se merece saber la verdad. Podemos explicarle que tras intentar tener un bebé biológico decidimos que lo mejor era adoptar y entonces decidimos adoptarla.

Chris: Más vale esperar un poco cariño. Sólo te pido que esperemos, no que no le mintamos.

Darren: Supongo que tienes razón. Yo ... yo sólo espero que no encuentre los papeles de la inseminación.

Chris: No los encontrará.

Y entonces siguieron trabajando.

* * *

Tommy ya había llegado al trabajo y había estado haciendo unas gestiones en la empresa cuando entonces entró Lea y empezaron a discutir.

Lea: ¡Tommy! ¿Por qué has vendido esa emisora sin consultármelo? Te recuerdo que aquí soy la jefa y todas las decisiones tienen que pasar por mi.

Tommy: Es que realmente esta emisora estaba teniendo malos datos de audiencia y ofrecían mucho dinero y con ese dinero estoy a punto de comprar a nuestra competidora.

Lea: Me parece muy bien lo que dices Tommy pero eso me lo tenías que decir a mi antes. Esto no es una empresa familiar a pesar de que estemos tu, Naya y yo. No es Comidas Criss.

Tommy: ¿Por qué has nombrado Comidas Criss?

Lea: Pues porque en Comdias Criss hacías lo que querías, normalmente mi padre estaba de acuerdo con todo pero el caso es que lo hacías o al menos eso es lo que recuerdo de cuando era más pequeña.

Tommy: Puede que tengas razón.

Lea: Lo digo porque al final mi padre te echó de Comidas Criss por eso y no quiero que eso pase aquí.

Tommy: Osea ¿que me puedes despedir por ésto?

Lea: No voy a hacerlo. Sólo digo que no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer.

Tommy: ¿Sabes una cosa, Lea? Tu padre siempre confiaba en mi y por eso me dejaba hacer lo que yo quería. Muchas de las ideas que llevaba a cabo tu padre en el fondo eran mías pero el siempre se llevaba el mérito. Por eso me fui yo de la empresa. Tu padre era muy descuidado al principio, tanto es así que no firmó tu partida de nacimiento ... oops, lo siento.

Lea: ¿Qué papá no hizo qué?

Tommy: Dios, lo siento mucho Lea. No tenía que haber dicho eso.

Lea: Pues claro que no porque te equivocas, en mi casa tengo el certificado de nacimiento firmado por papá. Además ¿De dónde has sacado el certificado? ... claro de tu querida metementoda prometida Rose ¿me equivoco?

Tommy: Sí, me lo ha dicho ella y si te sirve de algo le he dicho que no haga el árbol genealógico.

Lea: Bien, a ver si te hace caso ... pero ... ¿de dónde se ha sacado ella la partida de nacimiento sin firmar?

Tommy: De Internet. Mira, si quieres lo podemos ver.

Lea: De acuerdo.

Entonces Tommy se metió a la página donde se había metido Rose por la mañana y efectivamente esta el certificado de nacimiento sin la firma de Ryan.

Lea: ¡Dios! pero ... pero entonces ... ¿eso significa ... eso significa que no soy su hija?

Tommy: Mira Lea, no te alteres por nada. Lo importante es que tu padre firmó el certificado porque lo tienes tu en tu casa. Tu padre estaría muy liado con los negocios y seguramente no firmaría el certificado nada más nacer.

Lea: Claro. Para ti eso es muy fácil decirlo. A ti no te está pasando esto.

Tommy: Mira si quieres hablas con tu madre y te lo explicará todo. Seguro que es lo que te he dicho.

Lea: Mira tío Tommy quiero muchísimo a mamá pero ella me ha demostrado que es capaz de mentir con tal de protegernos así que no pienso hablar con ella y ni tú ni Rose vais a hablar con ella ¿estamos?

Tommy: Bien.

Y entonces Lea se fue a su despacho y Tommy siguió trabajando.

* * *

Por su parte Jacob fue a visitar a Annie al hospital y vio a Annie con Evan. Cuando los vio parecían que tenían mucha química y justo cuando fue a acercarse Evan se fue.

Jacob: ¡Hola Annie!

Annie: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¿Qué quería Evan?

Annie: Nada ... cosas del trabajo.

Jacob: Ya, pues no me hace gracia como te mira.

Annie: Tranquilo Jacob que sólo somos amigos.

Jacob: Pues a mi me parece que fuisteis algo más porque no es normal como te miraba.

Annie: ... está bien. Fuimos novios hace muchos años pero luego le dejé yo.

Jacob: Y ¿te sigues llevando bien con él?

Annie: Créeme al principio no quería llevarme bien con él porque rompí con él pero luego pensé que si pensaba quedarse aquí lo mejor sería olvidar y empezar desde cero y eso es lo que hemos hecho.

Jacob: Pues ... parece que no lo ha superado así que ten cuidado con él.

Annie: ¿Has venido sólo para eso?

Jacob: Quería invitarte a cenar esta noche.

Annie: Vale. Salgo a las 8 así que recógeme a las 9 en mi casa ¿vale?

Jacob: Vale.

Y entonces Jacob se fue de allí.

* * *

A pesar de lo que le había dicho Lea Tommy se dirigió a casa de Jane para aclarar el asunto.

Tommy: ¿Hermana?

Jane: Hola Tommy.

Tommy: Tenemos que hablar.

Jane: Claro. ¿Qué ocurre?

Tommy: Me temo que he metido la pata.

Jane: Seguro que no es para tanto. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tommy: Pues ... que averigüe que Ryan no firmó el certificado de nacimiento de Lea y se lo dije a ella.

Jane: ¡Dios Tommy! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Tommy: He metido la pata. Ya te lo he dicho.

Jane: Y tanto que la has metido. La pobre Lea está liada con la boda como para que ahora le digas eso ahora aparte de que ya está firmado.

Tommy: Pero ¿por qué yo he visto el certificado sin firmar? ¿Acaso Ryan dudaba de ...?

Jane: Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase hermano. Ryan es su padre. Él estaba muy liado y no firmó al momento.

Tommy: ¿Segura que no es hija de Ian?

Jane: Reconozco que me acosté con él por esas fechas pero es imposible que sea él el padre porque Lea es A positivo e Ian es B positivo asi que es imposible.

Tommy: Entonces ... deberíamos de hablar con ella.

Jane: Sí.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lea organizó una reunión familiar en la cafetería.

Darren: ¿Qué es eso tan importante como para venir aquí?

Naya: A mi no me ha dicho nada.

Jacob: Y yo tengo prisa. Tengo una cita con Annie.

Lea: A ver chicos. Os he citado aquí porque tengo una bomba que puede cambiar nuestra relación.

Darren: ¿Qué ocurre?

Lea: Resulta que he averiguado que papá no me firmó el certificado de nacimiento.

Darren: Creí que tenías el tuyo firmado.

Jacob: Si y además ¿Por qué va a cambiar nuestra relación?

Lea: No sé, porque a lo mejor ya no sería vuestra hermana.

Naya: Parece mentira que digas eso. Aunque fueras hija de ese tal Ian seguirías siendo nuestra hermana aunque entiendo tu preocupación.

Lea: A lo mejor he vivido una mentira toda mi vida.

Darren: Vale y ¿por qué no has hablado con mamá de ésto? Seguro que lo puede aclarar todo.

Lea: Pues porque no me fío de ella. Mira lo que te ocultó a ti ...

Jacob: Tienes que hablar con ella te guste o no. No es que puedas preguntarle a papá por qué no lo firmó al instante.

Lea: ... claro. Tienes razón Jacob. ¡Eres un genio! Bueno, me voy.

Darren: ¿A dónde?

Lea: Me voy a mi casa y luego voy a buscar a Ian.

Darren: Lea, por favor no hagas eso.

Naya: Y lo dice el que se fue a buscar a Aaron. ¿Quieres que te acompañe Lea?

Lea: Gracias Naya, ya veo con quien realmente puedo contar ... pero de todas formas Naya tengo que hacer esto yo sola.

Naya: Muy bien. Como quieras.

Y entonces Lea se fue a su casa.

* * *

Llegó la hora de cenar y Jacob se fue a buscar a Annie a su casa y cuando llegó se la encontró con Evan.

Jacob: Hola.

Annie: Hola. Un momento ya salgo.

Jacob: Está bien.

Evan: Hola Jacob. Bueno, yo ya me marcho. Te la dejo para ti solo.

Jacob: Adiós Evan.

Y entonces Evan se fue y Annie salió ya preparada para marcharse pero Jacob la paró.

Jacob: Mira Annie, tenemos que hablar.

Annie: ¿Otra vez estás celoso de él?

Jacob: Mira Annie, de verdad puedo entender que por el bien del hospital te quieras llevar bien con él en el hospital pero eso no significa que tengas que llevarte bien con él fuera de él.

Annie: ¿Recuerdas que yo fui la que rompió con él? Si fuera él el que rompió conmigo podría entender tus celos pero así no lo entiendo. Sólo somos amigos.

Jacob: Ya, porque estás conmigo. Estoy seguro de que si no estuvieras conmigo habrías vuelto con él.

Annie: Jamás volvería con él. Tienes que admitir Jacob que creo que no estás listo para volver a salir con él porque no confías en mi ni en nadie.

Jacob: ¿Por qué dice eso?

Annie: Pues porque sé que Dianna te abandonó a pesar de que te quería y tu ... simplemente no puedes confiar en nadie por lo que te hizo.

Jacob: ... puede que tenga problemas para confiar en la gente pero es que tu no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil aún sabiendo mi situación.

Annie: ¿Sabes qué Jacob? Creo que será mejor que no quedemos a cenar ni nunca. Yo no puedo cambiar la forma de ser porque estés en esa situación. Tienes que seguir realmente adelante y superar tu ruptura con Dianna.

Jacob: ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. No puedo estar saliendo con alguien al quien le importo tan poco.

Y entonces Jacob se fue de casa de Annie.

* * *

Por su parte Lea se fue a su casa para contarle lo de su certificado de nacimiento no firmado por Ryan pero allí se encontró a Jane.

Lea: Mamá.

Jane: Hija. Te estaba buscando. He hablado con Tommy.

Lea: ¡Dios! Le dije que no hablar contigo y aún así lo ha hecho.

Cory: Tu madre me lo ha contado todo.

Lea: Bueno, ya que has hablado con él. Dime, mamá ¿por qué papá no me firmó el certificado de nacimiento nada más nacer?

Jane: Pues hija, tu padre se fue un momento a cerrar un negocio y entonces te tuve y hasta que tu padre no vino al hospital no pudo firmarlo.

Lea: Entonces ¿papá es mi padre?

Jane: Sí. Mira, hija. Ryan e Ian se hicieron un análisis de sangre e Ian era B positivo y tu eres A positivo por lo que tu padre biológico es Ryan.

Lea: Muy bien.

Jane: ¿Muy bien?

Lea: Pues eso, que ahora me voy a ir a ver a Ian a comprobar lo que dices.

Jane: ¿Qué? ¿Es que no te fías de mi?

Lea: Mamá. Sé de lo que eres capaz de hacer la familia. Mira, no te lo tomes a mamá. De verdad quiero creerte pero si realmente has dicho la verdad no tienes porque temer a lo que me vaya a decir Ian ¿no?

Y entonces Jane se fue algo cabreada y Lea continuó la conversación con Cory.

Lea: Bueno. ¿Qué piensas de esto?

Cory: Que independientemente de quien sea tu padre biológico Ryan te crió.

Lea: Lo sé. De hecho aunque este tal Ian fuera mi padre biológico no lo aceptaría como tal.

Cory: Coincido contigo. Oye ¿de verdad vas a ir a verle?

Lea: Sí.

Cory: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Lea: No, gracias. Esto tengo que hacerlo yo sola. Además prefiero que te quedes con Riley.

Cory: Está bien, ¿dónde dices que vive?

Lea: En Valencia. Ha sido mucho más fácil de localizar de lo que me pensaba. Es el entrenador del Huracán Valencia.

Cory: ¡Vaya!

Lea: Si. Bueno. Me voy cariño, que quiero pillarlo mañana por la mañana a primera hora ¿vale?

Cory: Está bien, cariño. Te quiero.

Lea: Y yo a ti.

Y entonces Lea se fue de allí.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris terminaron de cenar y Olivia se fue a su cuarto a dormir y Darren y Chris comenzaron a hablar sobre lo de Lea en voz baja para que Olivia no les oyera.

Darren: Así que fíjate Lea ha descubierto que papá no le firmó el certificado en cuanto nació y ahora Lea está confundida.

Chris: Normal que lo esté.

Darren: Cariño, prométeme que no vamos a tardar mucho en decirle a Olivia que intentamos tener un bebé biológico. No quiero que le pase lo mismo que a Lea.

Chris: Te lo prometo cariño.

Y entonces se fueron a su dormitorio y empezaron a ver la tele.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lea acudió a las oficinas del Huracán Valencia para hablar con Ian. Allí le atendió Cindy, su secretaria.

Cindy: Buenos días ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

Lea: Sí, verá estoy buscando a Ian Breenan.

Cindy: Ahora está reunido. Si quiere le digo que está aquí.

Lea: Muy bien. Dígale que está aquí Lea Criss, la hija de Jane Criss.

Cindy: Muy bien ... se lo diré.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas de autor

En la serie original Ian era el entrenador de un equipo de baseball pero aquí simplemente lo he cambiado.


	12. 5x12

Era un día normal y corriente. Naya estaba trabajando en la emisora como cualquier día. El tema de hoy era el de recuperar a un amor perdido.

Naya: Antes del descanso, hablábamos con una mujer cuya historia es fascinante. Tuvo que separarse de su pareja porque en aquella época él se tuvo que ir a la guerra y ella pues se acabó enamorando de otro hombre que al final acabó engañándola y ahora quería recuperar a su amor perdido. ¿Qué piensa la Dra Milton de esta historia?

Doctora Milton: Desde luego que es increíble que vuestra oyente aún siga enamorada de su antiguo amor. Personalmente creo que lo tiene algo difícil pero no hay que tirar la toalla nunca.

Naya: Muy bien, atendamos otra llamada. Tenemos a Joe, de Valencia. Buenos días Joe.

(En realidad se trataba de Ian, el ex de Jane pero en el programa llamó diciendo que era Joe).

Ian: Buenos días.

Naya: Dime Joe, cuéntanos tu historia.

Ian: El caso es que he estado pensando en buscar a una antigua novia.

Naya: Perfecto Joe. Dime ¿tu amor del pasado puede albergar todavía sentimientos hacia ti?

Ian: No lo sé porque hace 26 años que no la veo.

Entonces Naya empezó a pensar y echando cálculos descubrió que se trataba de Ian ya que Lea le comentó que hacía 26 años que no había visto a Ian y que el estaba en Valencia.

Naya: Bueno, I ... Joe, quería decir. Creo que tal vez te estés precipitando porque tal vez tu antiguo amor no quiere verte. Realmente es maravilloso que te acuerdes de ella pero si realmente no estás enamorado de ella no la molestes porque podrías salir perjudicado o incluso puede que haya rehecho su vida.

Ian: Está bien. No la molestaré.

Naya: Bueno ... gracias Joe por tu llamada. Por favor atendamos a la siguiente llamada ...

Y entonces siguió el programa.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jane estaba en casa de Darren y Chris pasando tiempo con Olivia. Ellos habían estado oyendo la radio y Jane sabía que se trataba de Ian.

Jane: Darren, dime que no habéis hablado con Ian.

Darren: No, ¿Por qué? ¿ese era Ian?

Jane: ¡Como si no lo supieras!

Chris: Jane, ni Darren ni yo conocemos a Ian.

Olivia: ¿Quién es Ian?

Darren: Hija, es un ... fue pareja de la abuela Jane hace mucho tiempo.

Jane: ¡Oh no!

Darren: ¿Qué ocurre mamá?

Jane: Seguro que fue Lea, que habló con él y ahora claro, por eso ha llamado al programa.

Darren: ¿Qué vas a hacer mamá?

Jane: No pienso hacer nada hijo. No quiero saber nada de Ian.

Darren: Mamá, escucha. Si sientes algo por él puedes salir con él.

Jane: Ian me dejó así que no pienso volver con él aunque sintiera algo por él, que no es el caso.

Darren: Está bien, mamá.

Jane: Bueno chicos me voy a casa.

Darren: Mamá ¿es que ya no trabajas?

Jane: Me ha despedido. Yo estaba trabajando porque me faltaba unos meses para poder jubilarme y no tengo la necesidad de trabajar con esa ... persona.

Darren: Bueno, mamá. Hasta luego.

Jane: Hasta luego.

Olivia: Adiós abuela Jane.

Jane: Adios cielo.

Y entonces Jane se fue a su casa. Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró una caravana aparcada enfrente de su casa.

Jane: Pero ¿qué narices es esto? Le recuerdo que no puede aparcar aquí, es una propiedad privada.

Y entonces salió un hombre de la caravana. Se trataba de Ian.

Ian: ¿Así es como me recibes delantera?

Jane: ¿Ian? ¿Eres tú?

Ian: En carne y hueso.

Jane: ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas en Valencia ...

Ian: Ya veo que has oído el programa. Sí, yo sabia que si te llamaba me ibas a decir que no querías volver a verme así que he decidido pasarme por aquí. ¿Puedo pasar?

Jane: ... Bueno.

Y entonces Ian entró en casa de Jane.

Jane: ¿Te saco una cerveza o algo para beber?

Ian: No, gracias.

Jane: Bueno Ian ... ¿a qué has venido?

Ian: Sólo quería saber que fue de ti. ¿Te fue bien con Ryan?

Jane no quería que Ian supiera la verdad sobre su matrimonio con Ryan así que le mintió.

Jane: Me fue muy bien Ian. Me fue muy bien durante los 26 años que estuvimos juntos.

Ian: Me alegro mucho por ti, delantera.

Jane: ¿Por qué me llamas delantera?

Ian: ¿Es que no te acuerdas?

Jane: ¡Ah! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Ian: ¿Por qué dejaste el fútbol?

Jane: Bueno, era obio. Conocí a Ryan y me quedé embarazada ¿recuerdas? y luego ayudé a Ryan con comidas Criss.

Ian: Ya veo ...

Y entonces siguieron hablando.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Darren, Darren y Chris seguían trabajando cuando Lea les llamó por teléfono.

Chris: ¿Criss y Asociados dígame?

Lea: Soy yo Lea. ¿Está Darren?

Chris: Sí, te mango el manos libres.

Lea: Darren ¿está mamá contigo?

Darren: Se acaba de ir.

Lea: Genial.

Darren: Oye ¿al final hablaste con Ian?

Lea: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Darren: Hemos oído la radio y mamá cree que hablaste con él.

Lea: Tienes que hablar con ella Darren. Si hablo con ella me va a matar.

Darren: Y ¿qué quieres que le diga?

Lea: Dile que fui a hablar con él simplemente para conocerlo y decirle que tenía razón. El jamás podía ser mi padre. Sabía que tenía razón mamá pero sólo quería oírlo de su boca.

Darren: Vale. Iré a hablar con ella pero no te prometo nada.

Lea: Gracias hermanito. ¡Hasta luego chicos!

Darren: De nada. ¡Hasta luego!

Chris y Olivia: ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonce Lea colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Jacob iba de camino al restaurante cuando vio a un hombre que estaba dormido en la calle. Este hombre tenía algunos moratones. A Jacob le entró lástima por él y se acercó a él.

Jacob: ¿Se encuetnra bien señor?

Y entonces el hombre se despertó.

Jack: Sí, sólo ha sido un golpe.

Jacob: ¿Sabes? Deberías de ir al hospital. No tienes buena pinta.

Jack: Lo siento pero no voy a ir.

Entonces Jacob se dio cuenta de al lado del hombre habían restos de drogas.

Jacob: ¿Has estado tomando drogas?

Jack: ¡Dios! ¿Es que eres la policía o qué?

Jacob: No.

Jack: Pues entonces déjame en paz.

Jacob: Yo ... sólo quiero ayudarte.

Jack: Y ¿por qué quieres ayudarme?

Jacob: Pues ... porque hace un par de años podría haber acabado igual que tú si no hubiera sido por mi familia. ¿No tienes a ningún familiar al que llamar?

Jack: No, todos me odian.

Jacob: ... Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. De momento vamos a ir a mi restaurante y te invito a desayunar y después iremos al hospital porque estoy casi seguro de que tienes hambre ¿me equivoco?

Jack: ¿Esto es una cámara oculta?

Jacob: No.

Jack: Está bien ...

Y entonces Jacob cogió a Jack y se lo llevó al restaurante.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Jane, Jane e Ian seguían hablando.

Jane: Bueno, ya basta de ponernos al día. ¿De qué hablaste con Lea?

Ian: Pues la verdad es que no hablamos mucho.

Jane: ¿Hablaste sobre mí?

Ian: Bueno ... tu nombre salió una vez cuando me preguntó si podía ser su padre ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso?

Jane: ... fue todo un malentendido. Como ya sabes que Ryan era un hombre muy ocupado y el día que nació Lea pues Ryan estaba trabajando y no firmó inmediatamente el certificado de nacimiento y al saber que tu y yo salíamos casi a la misma vez que me quedé embarazada pues ...

Ian: Ya veo.

Jane: ¿Qué le dijiste?

Ian: Pues que no soy su padre, ¿qué le iba a decir?

Entonces entraron Darren y Chris.

Darren: ¡Hola mamá!

Chris: Hola suegra.

Jane: ¿Qué narices haces aquí?

Darren: Sólo quería hablar contigo.

Y entonces Ian se aproximó a donde estaban.

Ian: Bueno Jane, yo me voy un momento. Luego seguimos hablando ¿vale?

Jane: Está bien.

y tras eso Ian se fue.

Darren: Mamá ¿ese es ...?

Jane: Sí, hijo. Ese era Ian. ¿Te ha llamado tu hermana?

Darren: Lo siente realmente mucho. Sólo quería saber su versión. No es que no te creyera. ¿Estás enfadada con ella?

Jane: Bueno ... un poco pero realmente estoy más mosqueada por Ian porque no sé exactamente cual es el motivo de su visita.

Chris: ¿Y si tal vez quiera volver a conquistarla?

Jane: No lo sé.

Darren: Bueno, pues nosotros también nos vamos a ir que tenemos que comprar y luego recoger a Olivia de la escuela.

Jane: Realmente sois unos buenos padres. Sabía que lo seríais antes de que tuvierais a Olivia.

Darren: Gracias mamá.

Chris: Gracias suegra.

Jane: No me las deis. Tan sólo quiero que hagamos una cena familiar para que la familia la conozca.

Darren: La haremos mamá pero es que ya sabes la norma de los 60 días.

Jane: Muy bien.

Chris: ¡Nos vemos!

Jane: ¡Hasta luego!

Darren: Hasta luego mamá.

Y entonces Darren y Chris se fueron.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la radio Tommy estaba trabajando cuando entró Lea.

Lea: ¡Qué fuerte!

Tommy: ¿Qué ocurre?

Lea: Pues resulta que Ian ha ido a visitar a mamá.

Tommy: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Lea: No lo sé. Darren ha ido a hablar con mamá a solucionar la situación. Pensé que deberías de saberlo porque todo esto empezó por culpa de Rose.

Tommy: Supongo que gracias por avisarme.

Lea: Por cierto ... un pajarito me ha dicho que no estás contento en el trabajo. Quizás he sido un poco dura contigo.

Tommy: Ese no es el problema. Quiero decir, enfrentemos los hechos. No sé nada sobre le negocio de los medios. No es sitio para mi. Estaremos mejor si volvemos a Getafe.

Lea: No, no digas eso. Eso no es una opción.

Tommy: ¿No me entiendes?

Lea: Tío, si no estás contento, podemos hablarlo. Tommy, podemos resolver esto. Podemos. Además, a mamá le encanta que estés aquí. Quiere que te cases.

Tommy: Me encanta Getafe. Estoy feliz de volver.

Lea: No tomes decisones apresuradas. Lo resolveremos, ¿vale? Por favor.

Tommy: Aún no me he decidido. Sólo quiero pensar en ello.

Lea: Tommy.

* * *

Después de llevarle al restaurante Jacob llevó a Jack al hospital y una vez que lo atendieron Jack se iba a ir cuando Jacob le paró.

Jack: ¿Qué quieres ahora? Ya me has dado de comer y me has llevado al hospital.

Jacob: Es que ... antes me has dicho que no tienes a nadie. Había pensado en que podría dejarte quedarte en mi casa unos días hasta que se te pase el mono de las drogas.

Jack: Es ... está bien.

Y entonces Jacob llevó a Jack a su casa.

* * *

Por su parte Cory Naya, y Heather se fueron a casa de Darren y Chris para hablar sobre Ian.

Naya: Bueno Darren. Tienes que decirnos cosas sobre Ian porque Lea no dice nada.

Cory: Ni siquiera Lea me dijo algo de él.

Darren: Lo poco que le he conocido me ha caído bien. En realidad no hemos hablado tal siquiera.

Chris: Yo le he buscado por Internet. Tranquilos que no he hecho como Rose. Realmente no pone nada interesante. Lo único es que no le gusta estar en el mismo sitio mucho tiempo. Cada año se va de la ciudad donde vive.

Naya: Pues eso es muy misterioso.

Heather: Más misterioso es que preguntara por vuestra madre en el programa haciéndose pasar por otro hombre.

Darren: Realmente parecía agradable.

Naya: Esa gente que parece amable al principio puede resultar luego alguien siniestro.

Chris: Pues vuestra madre se enamoró de el y no la veo enamorándose de tipos siniestros.

Darren: Bueno, mamá se enamoró de papá y luego el le ponía los cuernos.

Naya: Por cierto Cory ¿dónde esta Lea?

Cory: Se estaba preparando para vuestra madre. Se teme lo peor.

Darren: Pues si he hablado con ella y realmente no parecía enfadada.

Cory: Pues aún así no se fiaba.

Heather: ¿Y Jacob?

Chris: Me ha dicho que está ayudando a un yonki o algo así.

Naya: A mi no me hace gracia que le ayude. No me malinterpretéis pero ¿y si vuelve a caer en las drogas por culpa de esa persona a la que intenta ayudar?

Darren: Supongo que no lo podrás saber pero Jacob es muy responsable ahora. No creo que vuelva a caer.

Naya: Sólo espero que tengas razón.

Heather: Oye ¿Y dónde está nuestra nueva sobrina? Parecéis que estáis evitando que la conozca la familia.

Chris: Cuando pasen los 60 días podréis conocerla. Además no os quejéis porque sólo la ha visto vuestra madre. Mis padres no la han visto ni siquiera.

Darren: Ahora está con un tutor que le hemos asignado. Olivia no sabía leer cuando la adoptamos así que tiene que ponerse las pilas para no suspender en la escuela.

Heather: Pobrecita. Realmente lo tiene que estar pasando mal.

Chris: Por desgracia no es el único caso. Los niños y niñas que están en la agencia de acogida están prácticamente así.

Cory: Bueno chicos. Será mejor que vuelva a mi casa. La canguro está a punto de volver.

Heather: Nosotras también nos vamos. Darren, avísanos si te llama tu madre ¿vale?

Darren: ¡Pero bueno! ¿Desde cuando me he convertido en el mensajero de la familia?

Naya: Pues porque mamá siempre te llama a ti primero cuando ocurre algo.

Darren: Bueno, ya os aviso si me dice algo.

Y entonces Heather, Naya y Cory se fueron del piso de Darren y Chris.

* * *

Por su parte Tommy volvió a casa de Jane.

Tommy: ¡Hola hermana!

Jane: ¡Hola!

Tommy: ¿A que no sabes qué?

Jane: ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Tommy: ¡Tengo trabajo en Valencia!

Jane: ¿Qué?

Tommy: Me han ofrecido ser el director financiero del Huracán Valencia.

Jane: No lo entiendo. ¿No estás bien con tu sobrina?

Tommy: No es eso ... es que los medios no es lo mío.

Jane: Bueno ... pero ... ¿de dónde te ha salido esa idea de irte? mmmm ¿no habrás hablado con Ian?

Tommy: Pues sí pero la decisión la he tomado yo porque realmente me gusta la idea.

Jane: No te fíes de él. Parece mentira que tu le conocieras de antes y te fíes de él. ¿Hace falta que te diga que te deja sólo en los momentos más importantes?

Tommy: Jane. Sólo es un trabajo y Rose y yo sabemos cuidarnos solos así que no te preocupes.

Entonces entró Lea.

Lea: ¿Mamá?

Jane: La que faltaba ...

Lea: Mamá, siento muchísimo haber ido a hablar con Ian pero tenía que hacerlo.

Jane: Lo sé. No pasa nada.

Lea: Tommy ¿qué haces aquí?

Tommy: Le estaba diciendo a tu madre que voy a irme a Valencia porque me han ofrecido un puesto de director financiero del Huracan Valencia.

Lea: Así que te vas finalmente ...

Tommy: Sí.

Lea: Bueno, supongo que no puedo hacer nada para que te quedes ¿no?

Tommy: No. Ya he hablado con Rose y hemos decidido que es lo mejor para los 2.

Lea: Espero que realmente te vaya bien.

Tommy: Gracias.

Lea: Por cierto mamá ¿qué tal con Ian?

Jane: Bien pero se va a ir antes de que empieces a decirme nada.

Lea: No pensaba hacerlo. ¿Sabes? Cuando Darren me dijo que Ian había estado aquí pensaba que iba a intentar conquistarte.

Jane: Pues no lo ha hecho. Tampoco le he dado opciones para hacerlo y luego se ha ido.

Tommy: Bueno, Lea, Jane, yo ... yo me voy a ir a preparar las maletas.

Lea: Bien. Cuídate mucho.

Tommy: Gracias.

Jane: ¿Sabes que puedes volver siempre que quieras, no?

Tommy: Lo sé.

Jane: Hasta luego hermano.

Tommy: Hasta luego.

Y entonces Tommy se fue y a los 5 minutos entró Ian con una perra.

Jane: ¿Qué este chucho?

Ian: Se llama Lilly y es mi perra desde hace 14 años.

Lea: ¡Guau! No me hablaste de Lilly cuando fui a verte.

Ian: Bueno, tenía algo de prisa y tu también así que ...

Jane: Bueno. Mira Ian, te lo he dicho antes. Si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar pero mañana tienes que irte. Yo ... realmente no quiero que salgamos juntos.

Ian: ... lo entiendo. De hecho he venido a pedirte un pequeño favor.

Jane: ¿De qué se trata?

Ian: Se trata de Lilly. La pobre no se encuentra muy bien. La he llevado al veterinario y me ha dicho que le duele el estómago. Tiene que tomarse unas pastillas y estar vigilada para ver si vomita sangre. Yo ... quería pedirte si puedes cuidarla un par de días hasta que se recupere. En mi caravana tengo comida para Lilly y también sus pastillas. Yo ... estoy muy liado y no puedo cuidarla en condiciones. ¿Podrías cuidarla por mí?

Jane: ¡Claro! Tan sólo dime cuándo tiene que tomarse las medicinas y ya está.

Ian: Muchas gracias, delantera.

Jane: Por favor Ian, no me llames así.

Ian: Vale. Bueno, voy a por las medicinas y la comida para Lilly.

Entonces Ian se fue a por las medicinas y la comida Lilly y se despidió de Jane.

Ian: Jane, avísame si le pasa algo a Lilly ¿vale?

Jane: Vale. Tu vete tranquilo. La cuidaré como si fuera mi perra.

Ian: Hasta luego.

Jane: Hasta luego.

Y entonces Ian se fue y Jane se quedó algo preocupada y Lea se dio cuenta de ello.


	13. 5x13

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Jack empezó a convivir con Jacob. Jacob estaba en el restaurante cuando se le acercó Cory.

Cory: ¡Hey! Entonces ¿va todo bien con Jack?

Jacob: Sí, la verdad es que me gusta poder ayudarle.

Cory: Cuñado, una cosa es ayudarle y otra cosa es lo que haces tú. Lo recoges de la calle, le das un sitio al que vivir y ahora lo contratas.

Jacob: ¿Tiene algo de malo eso?

Cory: No, pero creo que quizás es algo excesivo no conociéndolo de nada.

Jacob: Cory, tú no sabes lo que es no tener a ningún familiar que te ayude en este proceso así que es lo mínimo que puedo hacerle y en cuanto a lo del trabajo realmente lo hago porque necesitaba a alguien en restaurante.

Cory: Supongo que tienes razón

Y entonces siguieron trabajando.

* * *

Por su parte Darren, Chris y Olivia estaban desayunando tranquilamente cuando Olivia empezó a hablar.

Olivia: Papás ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?

Darren: Claro, hija ¿Qué pasa? Además no hace falta que pidas permiso para hablar.

Chris: Papa Darren tiene razón. ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarnos?

Olivia: Esto ... ¿cuándo voy a conocer a vuestra familia? Es que desde que os conozco siempre me habéis hablado de esas famosas cenas familiares y yo todavía no he participado en ninguna.

Entonces Darren y Chris se miraron el uno al otro porque sabía que Olivia tenía razón. Sin embargo ambos sabían que no debían de decirle lo de que todavía no estaba cerrada la adopción. Sólo quedaban 2 semanas para que se cerrara así que decidieron no decirle nada sobre el tema de la adopción.

Darren: Cariño, es que hemos estado muy liados todos pero te prometo que dentro de poco tendrás tu propia cena familiar y conocerás a tu tío Jacob y a tus tías Lea y Naya.

Olivia: ¿Seguro?

Chris: Mira, hija. Vamos a hacer una cosa. Ahora en cuanto te lleve al colegio llamaré a la abuela Jane para hable con todos tus tíos y tías para organizar la cena ¿vale?

Olivia: Está bien.

Entonces Darren, Chris y Olivia terminaron de desayunar y Chris llevó a Olivia al colegio. Mientras lo hacía Darren llamó a su madre para comentarle el tema.

Jane: Dime Darren.

Darren: Esto ... ¿te pillo en un buen momento?

Jane: Sí, iba a regar las plantas del jardín pero luego después. ¿Es qué que ocurre?

Darren: Se trata de tu nieta. Nos ha pedido una cena familiar para conocer a toda la familia.

Jane: ¿Es que ya han pasado los 60 días?

Darren: No, quedan 2 semanas pero es que realmente creo que piensa que nos avergonzamos de ella o algo así así que hemos decidido hacérsela antes.

Jane: Claro. Yo me encargo de llamar a tus hermanos y hermanas.

Darren: Gracias mamá. Por cierto ¿sabes una cosa? Cuando Olivia nos ha comentado eso Chris y yo nos hemos mirado y me he sentido muy unido a él. Estábamos como, en fin, como antes del accidente.

Jane: Me alegro mucho por ti. Por eso os dije que teníais que hablar. Por cierto volviendo al tema de la cena. Hace 1 semana que no sé nada de Lea. La he estado llamando al teléfono y no me lo coge. He ido incluso a hablar con Cory pero no me dice nada y Naya me ha dicho que no la ha visto por la oficina.

Darren: ¡Qué raro! ¿Seguro que Cory no sabe nada?

Jane: Según él no pasa nada raro.

Darren: Mira mamá, mi instinto de abogado me dice que pasa algo y que Cory sabe algo así que acorralale y hazle que confiese. Yo te acompañaría pero tengo un juicio para pasado mañana.

Jane: Lo más extraño de todo esto es que mañana es el cumpleaños de Riley. A lo mejor está preparando el cumpleaños.

Darren: Te cogería el teléfono si fuera así. Piensa que tendría que cogerlo para hablar de los regalos o el lugar donde lo vamos a celebrar.

Jane: Supongo que tienes razón. Voy a ir a la emisora de radio y si no está voy al restaurante.

Darren: Vale. Luego me cuentas lo que te han dicho ¿vale?

Jane: Vale. Hasta luego.

Darren: Hasta luego.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el restaurante estaba Jacob comprobando que estaban todos los ingredientes cuando se le acercó Jack.

Jack: Oye Jacob ¿estás bien?

Jacob: ¿Yo? Sí, perfectamente ¿por qué lo dices?

Jack: No te he querido decir nada pero últimamente te estoy oyendo gritar cuando duermes.

Jacob: Bueno, serán pesadillas nada más porque yo ... estoy bien. No me acuerdo de nada.

Jack: Vale, como quieras.

Y entonces Jack se fue.

* * *

Por su parte Jane se acercó a la emisora y allí vio a Naya y se acercó para preguntarle por Lea.

Jane: ¡Hola hija!

Naya: ¡Hola mamá!

Jane: ¿Has visto a Lea?

Naya: No, no se ha acercado aquí. ¿Sigues preocupada?

Jane: Pues sí porque mañana es el cumpleaños de Riley y no nos ha dicho nada y Cory tampoco dice nada.

Naya: Si quieres intento llamarla yo.

Jane: No, voy a ir a Cory y me va a decir lo que pasa aquí. Por cierto en el cumpleaños de Riley va a venir Olivia. No se te ocurra decirle nada a Olivia que aún puede cancelarse la adopción.

Naya: ¡Perfecto! Tengo muchas ganas de conocerla. Por cierto yo ... voy a acompañarte a ver a Cory. Seguro que si nos ve a las 2 se acojona más todavía y nos lo suelta.

Jane: Tienes razón.

Y entonces Naya cogió su bolso y se fue con Jane al restaurante y allí se fueron a la barra para hablar con Cory.

Cory: ¿Qué hacéis aquí las 2 a estas horas?

Jane: Queremos hablar con Lea. No nos coge el teléfono.

Naya: Y no nos vengas con excusas porque sabes algo así que ya puedes decirnos dónde está.

Cory: Yo ... yo ... no sé donde está.

Jane: ¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?

Cory: Veréis he intentado localizar durante varios días pero no la he visto ni he hablado con ella.

Naya: ¡Cómo! Y ¿por qué no has dicho nada?

Cory: Pensé que vendría pronto pero al no cogerme el teléfono pues ... os lo juro que pensaba decíroslo.

Jane: Y ¿no tienes ninguna pista de dónde puede estar?

Cory: Lo único que sé que en la agenda tiene apuntado el nombre de Langley para mañana.

Naya: ¡Oh Díos mío! ¿No se irá a vivir con Langley?

Cory: ¿Qué? Pero si estamos muy bien los 2.

Jane: Bueno, Cory pues con tu permiso Naya y yo vamos a ir a tu casa a investigar a ver si hay más datos.

Cory: ¿Te piensas que no he mirado bien? porque lo he hecho.

Jane: Tal vez hayas mirado pero una mujer sabe encontrar cosas donde los hombres no encuentran nada.

Y entonces las 2 se fueron del restaurante y se dirigieron a la casa de Lea y Cory. Cuando llegaron Naya y Jane empezaron a cotillear en el piso y entonces entró Lea.

Lea: ¿Qué narices estáis haciendo?

Jane: ¡Hija! ¿Estás bien?

Lea: Sí pero no me habéis respondido a mi pregunta.

Naya: Estábamos preocupadas por ti. Nunca nos cogías las llamadas. Pensábamos que te había pasado algo malo.

Jane: Y Cory no sabía nada.

Lea: Perdón pero es que ... realmente necesitaba un descanso.

Naya: ¿De una semana?

Lea: Sí. Estaba muy estresada. Por eso deje el móvil en silencio.

Jane: Ya pero mañana es el cumpleaños de tu hijo y no has planeado nada.

Lea: Precisamente iba a dejar la maleta e iba a irme al centro comercial a comprar cosas.

Naya: ¿Podemos ir?

Lea: Lo siento pero no.

Jane: Venga, Naya, vámonos de aquí. Se nota que quiere estar sola.

Naya: ¿Qué? ... Está bien.

Y entonces se fueron las 2 de casa de Lea.

Naya: ¿En serio la vas a dejar sola? No nos ha dicho nada.

Jane: ¿Acaso piensas que tu madre es tonta? Vamos a esperarla y luego a seguirla al centro comercial. Lea nos oculta algo y vamos a averiguar lo que es.

Entonces se metieron al coche y esperaron a que Lea saliera y la siguieron hasta el centro comercial sin que se diera cuenta.

Naya: Pues ... parece que decía la verdad.

Jane: No te creas. Tal vez ha venido aquí para despistarnos y hacerlo como excusa por si nos pasamos por su casa después.

Naya: Mamá, has visto muchas películas ...

Entonces Lea se acercó a un hombre y empezaron a hablar

Jane: Calla, calla, mira lo que hace tu hermana ...

Naya: Sólo están hablando.

Jane: Shhhhhhhhh

Tras terminar la conversación Lea y el hombre con el que estaba hablando se despidieron y cogieron la cesta de la compra del otro. Tras hacerlo Jane se quedó un raro pensando.

Naya: Mamá, ¿qué ocurre?

Jane: ¡Oh no!

Naya: ¡Mamá! Me estás asustando.

Jane: Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Naya: ¿Qué hay que entender? ¿Qué se han confundido de cesta?

Jane: No es eso. Naya ... creo que tu hermana es una espía.

Naya: Mamá, por favor. Te voy a tener que llevar a un loquero por la barbaridad que acabas de decir. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Jane: Parece mentira que a tu edad no sepas eso. Mira hija, lo he visto en películas y en series de espías. Ellos siguen un protocolo que consiste en darle la información sin que nadie se de cuenta y el protocolo siempre es intercambiarse cosas como ahora la cesta de la compra.

Naya: Mamá ¿y qué información han intercambiado? ¿los melocontes que habían en la cesta?

Jane: Ríete Naya, ríete. Tu hermana te recuerdo que aparte de español, sabe inglés, italiano, francés y portugués. Los espías saben muchos idiomas.

Naya: Oh, dios ... tal vez tengas razón.

Jane: Además. Luego está la prueba irrefutable. La cita que tenía para pasado mañana es Langley, eso es la Cía.

Naya: No lo entiendo pero ¿si va a casarse y tiene un hijo?

Jane: No lo sé pero vamos a impedir que se convierta en agente.

Y entonces se acercó Lea. Por suerte para ellas Lea no había oído la conversación.

Lea: ¡Pero bueno! Os he dicho que no me siguierais y lo habéis hecho.

Jane: Es que ...

Naya: Sólo queríamos decirte que Olivia también va a la fiesta.

Lea: Y ¿Para eso me seguís?

Naya: Como no coges el teléfono ...

Lea: Vale. Culpa mía.

Entonces se acercó el hombre con el que estaba hablando antes Lea y se intercambiaron las cestas y Naya empezó a reírse.

Lea: ¿Qué pasa?

Naya: Jejejeejejej que te lo cuente mejor mamá jejejeejeje.

Lea: ¿Mamá, qué pasa?

Jane: ¡Oye Naya! Todavía no sabemos nada.

Lea: ¿Eh?

Naya: Claro, mamá, ahora se han vuelto a intercambiar informacion ¿no? jejejejeejejej.

Jane: No te burles de tu madre.

Lea: Por favor que alguien me explique qué pasa aquí.

Naya: Pues que como habías estado desaparecido tantos días pues mamá pensaba que estabas en la Cía.

Lea: ¿Yo? ¿en la Cía? Mamá, por favor deja de ver series de espías.

Jane: Vale, pero reconoce que estás muy rara y ocultas algo. ¿Qué ocurre hija? Sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa.

Entonces Lea respiró a fondo y empezó a decir lo que le pasaba.

Lea: Está bien. He estado estresada esta semana desde que me llamaron del médico.

Jane: ¡Oh no! ¿Se te ha reproducido el ...

Lea: No, mamá. No tengo cáncer. Lo que me pasa es que estoy empezando a tener complicaciones en el transplante de médula. El Doctor Langley me ha dicho que es normal pero hasta pasado mañana no me hacen los análisis y por eso estoy tan nerviosa.

Jane: ¡Cariño! Podrías haberlo hablado conmigo, tus hermanos o Cory.

Lea: No quería preocuparos sin saber los resultados. Por eso dejé el móvil en silencio.

Jane: Anda vámonos Lea. Cuéntaselo a Cory y no te preocupes por el cumpleaños de Riley. Ya organizo yo algo. Prepararé un pastel de chocolate.

Lea: Gracias mamá.

Naya: Estoy muy enfadada contigo hermanita. Primero cuando el cáncer lo ocultaste y ahora lo has vuelto a hacer. No vuelvas a hacerlo ¿vale?

Lea: Tranquila Naya, que no volveré a hacerlo.

Entonces Lea volvió a su piso y cuando Cory regresó del trabajo le contó lo ocurrido. Al día siguiente celebraron el cumpleaños de Riley y también celebraron la primera cena Criss de Olivia.

Al día siguiente Lea se fue al médico y los resultados de los análisis fueron positivos tal y como le había dicho el doctor Langley.

* * *

Por su parte Jacob estaba desayunando en casa cuando se le acercó Jack.

Jack: Oye tío, no sé como decirte esto muy bien pero ... me voy a ir del restaurante y del piso. Desde que estoy yo aquí estás mal. Lo he estado notando estos días aunque tú me negabas que te pasara algo. No te preocupes por el trabajo porque me han contratado como barrendero, no es gran cosa pero al menos tengo un trabajo y en cuanto el piso voy a alquilar uno por mi cuenta. Antes de que me digas nada quería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mí así que ... eso, que muchas gracias.

Jacob: De nada y ... tenías razón. Me encanta haberte ayudado este tiempo pero me estaba matando. Siempre había una parte de mí que temía que pudiera volver a caer en las drogas y no es que piense que puedas volver a caer sino que tenía ese miedo y de ahí las pesadillas. Me sabe realmente mal habértelo dicho ...

Jack: No pasa nada. ¿Ves como sabía que era algo? Además aunque no quiero volver a drogarme sé que puedo caer fácilmente. Jacob, tu eres una buena persona pero no puedes salvar a todo el mundo.

Jacob: Supongo que no ...

Jack: Gracias por todo otra vez.

Jacob: De nada.

Entonces Jack se abrazó a Jacob, cogió la maleta y se fue del piso de Jacob.

* * *

Nota de autor

Como Melisa360 tiene dudas sobre los resultados del último análisis de Lea os comento que Lea está perfectamente, que al principio tuvo complicaciones con el transplante pero se solucionó todo.


End file.
